Heart's Desire
by Trory
Summary: Bella liebt Edward mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie hat sich für ihn entschieden und will die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen. Was passiert, wenn vor der Hochzeit neue Probleme auftauchen, die es Bella schwer machen, sich von ihrem Leben zu trennen?
1. Prolog

.

**Titel:** Heart's Desire  
**Autor:** Melanie aka Trory  
**Genre:** Romantik/General  
**Rating:** M/NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört mir nicht. Alle Rechte an den Charakteren liegen bei Stephenie Meyer. Mir gehören nur die Ideen für diese Fan Fiction.  
**Paaring:** Edward und Bella  
**Spoiler:** Keine  
**Beta-Reader:** FIFA  
**Songtext Prolog:** Twilight by Vanessa Carlton  
**Einleitung:** „Ich liebe Edward mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich hätte es nicht einmal für möglich gehalten, dass ich jemanden so sehr lieben kann. Forks hat mein ganzes Leben verändert. In nicht einmal zwei Monaten werde ich meinen Liebsten Heiraten und er wird mich verwandeln. Ganz sicher? Ich bin mir meiner Sache sicher, aber als meine Mutter dann zu Besuch kommt, wird alles komplizierter. Wie soll ich meinen Eltern sagen, dass ich Edward heiraten will? Es wird nicht leicht werden, da bin ich mir sicher." Setzt kurz nach dem Ende von Eclipse ein.

.

* * *

.

**_Heart's Desire_**

**"Die Liebe, das Schönste und zugleich Grausamste Empfinden, welches auf Erden existiert. Sie kann in unglaublich vielen Arten auftreten. Freundschaftliche Liebe, Familiäre Liebe oder Hass Liebe. Die schönste und schlimmste Form aber ist die wahre, pure und selbstlose Liebe. Wer fähig ist, sie zu spüren, sollte sich glücklich schätzen. Man sollte aber nie vergessen, dass diese Liebe auch sehr gefährlich sein kann. Niemals.****"**

.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I  
Will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

.

Ich war mir meiner Sache immer so sicher gewesen. Nicht immer, dass muss ich zugeben. Es gab Momente, in denen ich mir nicht so sicher war und keine Ahnung hatte, was ich eigentlich wollte. Eine Sache aber, war immer mehr als nur deutlich. Wie in Stein gemeißelt. Ich liebte Edward mehr als mein eigenes Leben und würde für ihn alles tun. Und dennoch… In manchen Momenten war ich mir dann doch nicht so sicher, ob ich wirklich das werden wollte, was er war – ein kaltes Wesen, ein Blutsauger, unsterblich, ein Monster. _Monster._ Edward sieht sich als ein Solches. Aber meiner Meinung nach liegt er da falsch. Mein Geliebter ist kein Monster, sondern das Wundervollste auf der ganzen Welt. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn so sehr liebe und nicht mehr ohne ihn sein kann. ‚Ein Leben lang' reichte mir da aber nicht. Ich will die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen. Nach langem hin und her, bin ich mir da nun vollkommen sicher. Edward ist meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft.

Ja, ich weiß endlich, was ich will. Doch wieso muss das menschliche Leben so schrecklich kompliziert sein? Kaum das ich mir meiner Zukunft sicher bin, gerät sie schon wieder ins Schwanken. Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse, wie ich sie nenne, stürzen auf einmal über mich herein und mit einem Mal bin ich wieder etwas unsicher. Kann man einen geliebten Menschen gerade dann verlassen, wenn er einen doch so offensichtlich braucht? Die klare Antwort ist: Nein. Es wäre unmenschlich und ich würde das auch niemals übers Herz bringen. Obwohl das vor allem für Edward schlägt, gibt es in meinem Leben noch weitere, sehr wichtige Menschen. Der Abschied wäre mir sowieso schwer gefallen, aber nun? Wie sollte ich nun von ihnen Abschied nehmen, wenn es doch kaum realisierbar war? Mit der Unsicherheit spürte ich nun auch die Angst. Ich habe keine Angst vor meiner Zukunft, oder vor den Schmerzen, die die Verwandlung mit sich bringt. Nein, ich habe einfach nur Angst davor, dass ich Renée und Charlie das Herz breche und sie sich davon nie wieder erholen werden. Wie sollte ich das je über mich bringen?

Zum einen möchte ich so schnell wie möglich verwandelt werden, aber zum anderen weiß ich, dass ich das einfach nicht kann, wenn ich meine geliebte Mutter mit Problemen zurücklasse. Denn meine Verwandlung bedeutet, dass sie ihre Tochter für immer verliert. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Dieses Mal nicht vom süßem Atem meines Verlobten, oder weil seine eiskalte Hand die Meine berührt, sondern, weil mir mein Leben wie ein einziges Durcheinander vorkommt. Die Hochzeit steht kurz bevor und auch, wenn ich Edward nicht von Anfang an heiraten wollte, freute ich mich nun darauf. Die Hochzeit ist der erste Schritt in die Ewigkeit. Das habe ich nun endlich verstanden. Für ihn bedeutet diese Zeremonie natürlich weit aus mehr. Mehr, als ich jemals verstehen werde. Zeit… In meinem Fall das entscheidende Wort. Edward wünscht sich mehr Zeit, ich wünsche mir weniger. Wo kann man hier nur einen Kompromiss finden?

Das Hauptproblem beim Thema Zeit ist aber einfach, dass ich nicht mehr ewig Zeit habe. Mein Leben als Mensch ist begrenzt. Und sollte mich nicht irgendein Vampir erwischen, dann die Volturi. Im Moment bin ich vielleicht nicht so interessant für sie, aber das kann sich so schnell ändern. Von einer Minute zur anderen. Edward weiß das so gut wie ich. Selbst wenn ich mich nun dazu entscheiden würde, wegen meiner Mutter länger ein Mensch zu bleiben, wer sagt, dass es ein gutes Ende nimmt? Leider ist meine Zukunft nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Schon die kleinste Veränderung kann für mich das Schlimmste überhaupt bedeuten: Keine Ewigkeit mit Edward. Und ich möchte die Ewigkeit doch so gerne mit ihm verbringen. Mein Herzenswunsch. Wird er in Erfüllung gehen? Werde ich die Ewigkeit mit der Liebe meiner Existenz verbringen?

.

_Never cared never wanted never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I  
Will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

.

**…Are you ready for this feeling?...**

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Die Fan Fiction ist zu großen Teilen schon fertig. Das erste Kapitel werde ich circa in zwei Wochen posten! Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. Ich werde die FF auch posten, wenn es keine/wenige Reviews gibt, aber anders wäre es mir eindeutig lieber.

Also haut in die Tasten und sagt mir, was ihr vom Prolog haltet. Bald gibt es dann mehr.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Ein weiterer Schritt

.

Hallöchen ) Es sind nun zwar nicht ganz zwei Wochen, aber ich konnte es nun einfach nicht mehr aushalten xD

Kapitel 1 geht online und ich würd mich über viele viele (ganz viele?) Reviews sehr freun. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim lesen und haut in die Tasten, damit ich meine Reviews bekomm :D

* * *

.

1. Kapitel – Ein weiterer Schritt

Nun war es wirklich so weit. Ich musste Charlie erzählen, dass Edward und ich verlobt waren. Einerseits hatte ich Angst davor, anderseits musste ich es ihm sagen. Schließlich ist er mein Vater. Ich hatte das Gespräch noch gut in Erinnerung, dass wir vor einigen Tagen geführt hatten. Vermutlich würde Charlie sich nicht einmal schrecklich aufregen. Immerhin hatte ich nicht vor heimlich mit Edward durchzubrennen und in Vegas zu heiraten – obwohl mir das im Grunde doch viel lieber wäre. Dieser ganze Trubel war schrecklich, aber Edward war nicht der Typ für eine so unromantische Heirat. Und so taten wir es auf die einzig vernünftige Art und Weise. Mein Vater und meine Mutter würden einen Teil der Wahrheit erfahren und sie würden wissen, dass ich glücklich war. Vielleicht würde es den Abschied für die beiden leichter machen. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Doch so leicht würde es nicht werden. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte Edward mir den Ring zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage auf den Finger geschoben. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er dieses Mal auch dort bleiben würde, wo er hin gehörte. Mein Verlobungsring. Ein kleiner Teil von mir erschauderte bei diesem Wort noch immer.

Mein Leben hatte sich so sehr verändert. Als ich vor fast zwei Jahren nach Forks kam, hätte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass ich nun verlobt sein würde. Ich war sogar etwas jünger als meine Mutter es damals gewesen war. Und ich wusste genau, dass es sie wirklich erschrecken wird, dass Edward und ich nun schon heiraten wollten. Doch niemand würde mich von dieser Entscheidung abbringen können. Ich war mir sicher. Zwar hatte es mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt, dass Edward mich jetzt schon heiraten wollte, aber eigentlich verstand ich ihn. Wieso sollte es absurd sein, dass ich ihn heiratete? Nur, weil es damals bei Charlie und Renée schief gegangen war, musste das nicht auch bei Edward und mit der Fall sein. Unsere Liebe war anders... Sie war zeitlos und würde auch noch in einigen Jahrhunderten existieren. Da war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Ich wollte eine von ihnen sein, ein Vampir. Ja, dass wollte ich wohl mehr als alles andere. Vor allem natürlich, weil ich dann für immer mit meinem Liebsten zusammen wäre. Vielleicht handelte sich irrational und würde meine Entscheidung irgendwann bereuen. Wer wusste schon, was ich in 10 Jahren denken würde? Vielleicht hatte Rosalie zumindest teilweise Recht.

Ich würde jedoch nie bereuen, dass ich mich für Edward entschieden hatte. Ohne ihn war ich ein Nichts, ohne ihn war ich verloren. Es half alles nichts. Fasziniert sah ich den wunderschönen Ring an, der einst Edwards Mutter gehört hatte. Er war wunderschön. Es gab wenig, was die Schönheit dieses Ringes in den Schatten stellen könnte. Abgesehen einmal von Edward. Seine Schönheit war es, die mich jeden Tag aufs Neue sprachlos machte und mir den Atem raubte. Ja, dass würde mir sicher fehlen, wenn ich ein Vampir war. Ich musste dann nicht mehr Atmen und einiges würde anders sein. Nicht unbedingt schlechter, aber ich war mir auch sicher, dass es am Anfang sehr schwer sein würde. So vieles würde unglaublich schwer sein. Schon bald musste ich mich von den Menschen verabschieden die ich über alles liebte, aber Edward war dieses Opfer mehr als nur wert. Entschlossen sah ich in das hübsche Gesicht meines Verlobten und lächelte ihn an. „Komm, ich will es hinter mich bringen. Vermutlich ahnt Charlie sowieso schon etwas.", sagte ich und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte Edward mich schon auf seinen Rücken geworfen und lief los.

Der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht und die Landschaft flog nur so an mir vorbei. Und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Edward und ich standen nun vor Charlies Haus. Das Verandalicht brannte. Das hieß also, dass Charlie schon zu Hause war. Und in wenigen Minuten würde er erfahren, dass sein kleines Mädchen verlobt war. Charlie war mit Edward nie wirklich zufrieden gewesen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er mich verlassen hatte und wieder gekommen war. Es war wirklich nicht leicht gewesen, aber vermutlich waren Väter sowieso skeptisch, wenn es um die Jungs ging, die ihre Töchter sich aussuchten. Charlie war da keine Ausnahme. Langsam rutschte ich von Edward Rücken herunter und er nahm meine Hand in seine. „Wir müssen es ihm nicht jetzt sagen, wenn du dazu nicht bereit bist.", sagte er leise und sah mich dabei durchdringend an. Seine Augen waren sanft und verständnisvoll. Einen Moment lang starrte ich in seine Topasaugen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin bereit. Wir sagen es ihm jetzt.", erwiderte ich und war froh, dass ich ihn an meiner Seite hatte. Allein würde mich der Mut bestimmt schneller verlassen.

Ich atmete tief ein und ging dann langsam auf das Haus zu, in dem ich in den letzten Monaten gelebt hatte. Bald aber würde ich nicht mehr hier wohnen. Mein Leben würde sich erneut sehr verändern. Aber im Moment hatte ich ganz andere Probleme. Ich musste meinem Vater sagen, dass ich heiraten würde. Ich würde den Mann heiraten, den mein Vater persönlich für keinen guten Schwiegersohn hielt. Ja, es würde schwer werden. Wie sagte man so etwas seinem Vater? Bestimmt gab es Bücher, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Das wichtigste war, dass ich Edward hatte, der meine Hand hielt. Ich schloss die Haustüre auf und betrat zusammen mit Edward das Haus. „Dad?", rief ich und sah mich kurz um. Vermutlich war er im Wohnzimmer und schaute sich wieder irgendein Spiel an. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat und Charlie auf der Couch liegen sah. Charlie richtete sich etwas auf und verzog kaum merklich sein Gesicht, als er Edward neben mir erkannte. Das würde lustig werden. „Hattet ihr beide einen schönen Abend?", fragte er und sah mich an. Obwohl er mich darum gebeten hatte, nicht ohne ein Wort mit Edward durchzubrennen, war ich mir sicher, dass dies hier doch nicht so leicht werden würde. Mein Vater sah in Edward immer noch den Jungen, der mich verlassen hatte...

„Ja wir hatten einen schönen Abend. Ähm, Dad? Können Edward und ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte ich ihn und kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe. Meine Hände wurden kalt und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Edwards Hand so kalt war. Ich war schrecklich nervös und Charlie schien das auch zu sehen. Besorgt setzte er sich ganz auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er sah mich verunsichert an und blickte dann misstrauisch zu Edward. Charlie ahnte nichts gutes, dass sah man an seinem Blick. „Aber natürlich.", murmelte mein Vater und setzte sich ächzend in den Sessel, um mir und Edward auf der Couch Platz zu machen. Nun gab es also kein zurück mehr. Edward setzte sich als Erster in Bewegung und zog mich dann neben sich auf die Couch. Mein Körper fühlte sich taub an, so aufgeregt war ich, aber ich wusste zu gut, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Der Entschluss stand fest. Sogar das Datum hatten wir bereits festgelegt. Charlie musste es nun erfahren, sonst würde es ihn noch viel mehr schocken, da war ich mir absolut sicher. Ich räusperte mich leise und sah Charlie dann aus. Er schien ebenso nervös zu sein wie ich. Ja, vermutlich hatte er zumindest einen kleinen Verdacht. Wie auch immer der aussehen mochte.

Vielleicht dachte er das Falsche, vielleicht auch nicht. Kurz blickte ich in Edwards Gesicht, denn es war schwer zu sagen. Er war derjenige, der Gedanken lesen konnte, nicht ich. Nun schaltete Charlie den Fernseher aus und sah uns erwartungsvoll an. Mein Gott, wo sollte ich nur anfangen? „Dad... Ich weiß nicht, wie du reagieren wirst, aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, egal was du sagst.", fing ich an und die Sorgenfalten auf Charlies Stirn zogen sich etwas mehr zusammen. Scheinbar schien mein Vater in diesem Moment seine Stimme nicht zu finden. Er nickte nur und sah mich besorgt an. Was er wohl dachte? Ich musste es nun einfach hinter mich bringen. Schnell und schmerzlos. Ich hoffte zumindest, dass es für Charlie nicht zu schlimm werden würde. „Edward und ich wollen Heiraten.", sagte ich nun und sog die Luft ein. Ich hatte es wirklich gesagt! Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, weil ich diesen Teil hinter mich gebracht hatte. Sorge breitete sich in mir aus, weil ich nicht wusste, wie mein Vater letztendlich reagieren würde. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber doch in letzter Sekunde anders. Charlie sah nicht besonders gut aus. Er erbleichte und sah uns verdattert an.

Okay, er schien doch keinen Verdacht gehabt zu haben. Sonst würde er anders reagieren, oder? „Dad?", fragte ich besorgt und beugte mich etwas zu ihm. Eigentlich hatte ich ja damit gerechnet, dass Charlie explodieren und rot anlaufen würde, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er blasser als Edward werden würde und kein Wort sagte. Nervös biss ich auf meiner Lippe herum und wartete ab. Auch nach zwei Minuten hatte Charlie noch nichts gesagt und langsam bekam ich wirklich Angst. Was waren die Anzeichen von einem Herzinfarkt? Charlie war nicht mehr der Jüngste und diese Nachricht schien ihn wirklich fertig zu machen. Ich wurde mit jeder Sekunde besorgter. Vielleicht hätten wir es ihm doch noch nicht sagen sollen? Aber ich war nicht dumm. Diese Nachricht würde ihn auch in zwei Wochen noch genauso schocken.

„Wann?", fragte mein Vater endlich. Viel hatte er damit allerdings nicht über seine Gedanken verraten Aber zum anderen sagte er nun endlich irgendetwas. Es schien ein Fortschritt zu sein! Nur war es doch so, dass das Datum sicher nichts besser machen würde. Bis zum 13. August war nicht mehr viel Zeit und wenn Charlie nun noch keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte, dann würde es in wenigen Sekunden sicher soweit sein. „Am 13. August.", sagte ich nun leise und sah meinen Vater an. In den ersten Sekunden passierte in seinem Gesicht gar nichts. Er sah uns nur an, und es sah fast so aus, als hätte er mich gar nicht verstanden. Dann wurde sein Gesicht einen Tick röter und er rieb mit seiner Hand über seine Stirn. „Diesen August?", wollte er wissen und klang so, als würde er kaum atmen können. Vorsichtig nickte ich und Charlie lehnte sich gegen die Lehne des Sessels. „Diesen August...", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen. Charlie schien wirklich vollkommen von der Neuigkeit überrollt worden zu sein. Er sah so geschockt aus. Und ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Charlie fand, dass ich zu jung war und das Edward nicht der Richtige für mich war, aber nun musste ich abwarten.

„Charlie, ich weiß, dass du es für zu früh hältst. Bella und ich sind noch sehr jung und ich verstehe gut, wieso du so denkst. Aber ich liebe Bella und ich würde ihr nie weh tun. Nicht noch einmal... Ich werde sie immer lieben und auf sie achten, dass verspreche ich.", sagte Edward nun und sah Charlie an. Seine Worte würden es im Moment vermutlich auch nicht sehr viel besser machen. Ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Als er gesagt hatte, dass er mich nicht noch einmal verlassen würde, hatte sich in seinen Augen einen Moment lang wieder dieser Schmerz wieder gespiegelt. Ob Charlie das auch sehen würde? Eher nicht. Charlie stieß die Luft laut aus und seufzte dann. „Keine Angst. Ich werde euch nicht aufhalten, da ich genau weiß, dass ich es nicht verhindern kann. Irgendwie habe ich es geahnt. Du hast unser Gespräch sicher nicht vergessen Bella. Das habe ich auch so gemeint. Es ist mir lieber, wenn ihr hier heiratet als das ihr durchbrennt. Und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Aber du hast recht, Edward. Ich finde, dass ihr zu jung seid. Viel zu jung, um nun schon zu wissen, ob ihr den Rest eures Leben miteinander verbringen wollt.", meinte mein Vater und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nein, ich habe unser Gespräch nicht vergessen. Danke... Wirklich. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du an diesem Tag dabei bist.", gab ich zu und stand dann auf, um Charlie zu umarmen. In diesem Moment schien mir das einfach das Richtige zu sein. Wir waren zwar beide keine Menschen, die ihre Gefühle auf der Zunge trugen, aber wie oft würde ich schon noch die Chance haben, meinen Vater zu umarmen? In wenigen Monaten schon würde ich ein Vampir sein und dann musste ich meine Eltern für immer verlassen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte mich noch immer, aber es musste eben sein. Kurz drückte Charlie mich etwas an sich und klopfte mir auf den Rücken. „Und ich bin dankbar, dass ihr nicht durchbrennt. Vegas hat Renée und mir immerhin nicht viel Glück gebracht. Ich weiß du liebst Edward und das er dich genauso liebt und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr nicht die gleichen Fehler macht, die deine Mutter und ich damals gemacht haben.", sprach Charlie und es überraschte mich. Ich löste die Umarmung wieder und setzte mich neben Edward.

Nun fühlte ich mich viel besser. Charlie war zwar nicht wahnsinnig glücklich, aber er würde auch nichts gegen die Hochzeit unternehmen. Er würde mich zum Altar führen und ich würde mich richtig von ihm verabschieden können. „Wir werden unser bestes versuchen, Dad.", murmelte ich und wurde rot. Mein Vater würde nie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren und das war gut so. Für mich würde es nicht leichter werden, aber immerhin würde Charlie sich dann vielleicht keine zu großen Sorgen machen. „Übrigens, deine Mutter hat vorhin angerufen. Sie kommt uns morgen besuchen. Dann könnt ihr es ihr sagen... Da habt ihr euch wirklich einen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht.", sagte Charlie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Als ich das hörte, erstarrte ich für einen Moment wieder. Ich hatte mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich es meiner Mutter sagen sollte. Und nun würde sie morgen zu uns kommen und ich musste es ihr sagen. Schneller, als ich erwartet hatte. „Wirklich? Das ist... Wunderbar.", brachte ich heraus und schluckte schwer. Schön? Nein, im Grunde fand ich es nicht so schön. Natürlich freute ich mich darauf, meine Mutter wieder zu sehen, aber es würde so viel schwerer werden es ihr zu sagen. „Es ist spät.", sagte Charlie nun und stand auf.

Damit wollte er uns zu verstehen geben, dass Edward langsam nach Hause sollte. Charlie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er in wenigen Minuten in meinem Zimmer sein würde und die Nacht bei mir verbrachte. Das würde Charlie eindeutig umbringen und er würde wohl doch noch auf Edward schießen, weil er annahm, dass wir gewisse Dinge taten, die wir nicht taten. Für einen Moment, schwirrte mir bei diesem Gedanken der Kopf und ich dachte an den wunderschönen Moment auf der Lichtung. Edward wollte mich genauso, aber ich hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass mir seine Seele wichtiger war. Wir würden heiraten, bevor wir diesen gigantischen Schritt taten. Edward stand geräuschlos und elegant auf und ich tat es ihm gleich. Jedoch nicht so geräuschlos und elegant wie er. Ich war eben doch nur ein Mensch und schrecklich ungeschickt. „Gute Nacht, Charlie.", sagte Edward freundlich und dann begleitete ich ihn zur Haustüre. „Bis nachher.", murmelte er sanft und drückte mir einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. So kurz dieser Kuss war, mir wurde trotz allem schwindelig und ich musste mich erst wieder fangen. „Bis gleich.", sagte ich hoffnungsvoll und schloss dann hinter Edward die Tür. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Haustüre und schloss die Augen. So schwer war es nun doch nicht gewesen.

Bei Renée würde es aber viel schwieriger werden. Meine Mutter sah viel mehr als Charlie und sie würde nicht so einfach ja zu der Hochzeit sagen. Da war ich mir fast sicher. Meine Mutter bereute es, dass sie damals so früh geheiratet hatte und sie war es auch immer gewesen, die mir gesagt hatte, dass man zuerst aufs College gehen sollte und einen Beruf lernen sollte, bevor man sich verliebte und heiratete. Aber wie hätte ich auch ahnen sollen, dass mein Schicksal in Forks auf mich wartete? Bis vor einigen Monaten hatte ich es nicht möglich gehalten und nun war ich Verlobt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und starrte meinen Ring an. Ich war glücklich, dass war ich wirklich. Es war mir egal, was die Leute in Forks sagen würden, weil Edward und ich so jung heirateten. Natürlich würden sie annehmen, dass ich schwanger war. Was auch sonst? In so einer kleinen Stadt schien eine Schwangerschaft der einzige Grund zu sein, warum man so jung heiratete. Die Liebe war keine der Möglichkeiten, die sie in Betracht zogen.

Aber sollten die Leute in Forks doch glauben, dass ich schwanger war. Edward und ich wussten es besser und meine Eltern würden auch die Wahrheit erfahren. Zumindest den Teil der Wahrheit, den man ihnen zumuten konnte. Charlie knipste die Lichter aus und ich ging auch zur Treppe. „Gute Nacht, Dad.", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. „Nacht Bells." Edward würde schon in wenigen Minuten wieder hier sein und bis es soweit war, konnte ich meine menschlichen Bedürfnisse erfüllen. Also schnappte ich mir meine Sachen und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Ich hüpfte unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf meinen Körper prasseln. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und langsam verschwand die Anspannung aus meinem Körper. Morgen früh würde sie sowieso wieder da sein. Wenige Minuten später hatte ich meine Zähne geputzt und meinen Schlafanzug angezogen. Als ich die Türe zu meinem Zimmer aufzog, wusste ich, dass Edward bereits auf mich wartete.

Als ich bei ihm war, zog er mich sofort in seine Arme und ich kuschelte mich an seine kalte, steinharte Brust. Er roch so verführerisch, dass ich fast wieder vergaß, wie man atmete. Es war doch immer das Gleiche. „Mmh", machte ich und drückte mich etwas enger an ihn. Sein Geruch war so berauschend. Es gehörte verboten, dass er so gut roch, andererseits war er meine Droge und ich konnte ohne ihn nicht leben. Seine Hand hob sich und er strich sanft durch meine nassen Haare. Langsam wanderte sie weiter nach unten und berührte dann ganz sanft meinen Nacken. Die feinen Härchen stellten sich auf und ich erschauderte kurz. Ich erschauderte jedoch nicht vor Angst, oder wegen der Kälte, sondern weil ich ihn in diesem Moment so sehr wollte, dass es mir fast das Herz zerriss. Wieso musste er auch so verdammt anziehend auf mich wirken? Für einen Moment spielte ich wirklich mit dem Gedanken, alle guten Vorsätze zu vergessen. Edward wollte es doch genauso. Wen würde es schon kümmern, wenn wir die Hochzeitsnacht vorzogen?

„War es so schlimm, wie du vermutet hast?", fragte Edward mich nun sanft und drückte mir seine kalten Lippen auf die Stirn. Womit hatte ich ihn nur verdient? „Nein. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Charlie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde oder eben, dass er dich erschießen will, aber er hat es doch erstaunlich gut aufgenommen.", meinte ich und strich mit meiner Hand Gedankenverloren seinen Rücken entlang. „Aber du hast viel mehr Angst davor, deiner Mutter von unserer Verlobung zu erzählen.", stellte Edward fest. Manchmal war es schon unheimlich, wie gut er mich kannte. Obwohl er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, hatte er verstanden, warum ich mir noch immer Sorgen machte. Also nickte ich und drückte meinen Kopf fester an seine Brust. Seine Nähe war berauschend schön und ich wollte ihn niemals verlassen. Egal, was meine Mutter sagte, die Hochzeit würde stattfinden. Natürlich wünschte ich mir, dass Renée es akzeptieren würde. Doch ich erwartete nicht zu viel.

„Renée wird es nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Sie hat zu viel Angst davor, dass ich die selben Fehler mache wie sie. Das ich am Ende mit einem Kind dastehe und geschieden bin.", sagte ich und seufzte. Aber ihre Bedenken passten bei Edward und mir einfach nicht. Ich würde nicht schwanger werden, weil es einfach unmöglich war und da wir wirklich für immer zusammen sein wollten, würde es so etwas wie eine Scheidung auch nicht geben. Edwards Hand kam nun auf meinem Rücken zum liegen und mit der anderen Strich er mir über meine Wange. „Sie will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Am Anfang wird sie es sicher nicht so einfach hinnehmen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Renée es noch akzeptieren wird.", versicherte Edward mir, aber ich antwortete darauf nichts. Vermutlich hatte er recht, aber das machte es auch nicht einfacher. In diesem Moment spürte ich Edwards Lippen auf meiner Haut. Seine kalten Lippen streiften mein linkes Ohr und ich erschauderte erneut. „Ich liebe dich, Bella.", hauchte er und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf mein Ohr, dann wanderten seine Lippen zu meiner Wange und hinterließen dort eine brennende Spur. Ich musste meine Augen schließen und mich auf meine Atmung konzentrieren, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Quälend langsam ließ er seine Lippen weiter wandern und dann drückte er seine endlich auf meine Lippen, die sich so sehr nach seinen sehnten. Das Blut schoss mir in die Ohren und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern erwiderte ich seinen Kuss sanft und wühlte meine Hände in seine bronzefarbenen Haare. Edwards Hand, die auf meinem Rücken lag, drückte mich enger an seinen Körper und ich konnte wieder jede Faser seines kalten Körpers spüren. Der sanfte Kuss nahm nun an Intensität zu und das sollte mir wohl eigentlich Angst machen. Ich wusste, dass Edward seine Ansichten geändert hatte. Wir konnten alles viel einfacher haben. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Wir würden es auf die richtige Weise machen. Auf die Verantwortungsvolle, die seine Seele retten würde. Edward mochte nicht daran glauben, dass er eine Seele hatte, aber ich glaubte daran und er konnte nichts daran ändern.

Doch was sprach dagegen, dass wir uns küssten? Ich wusste sehr genau, was dagegen sprach, dass Edward mich so küsste, wie er es nun tat. Irgendwann würde ich vergessen, warum ich ihn davon abhalten musste, mich zu verführen. Eigentlich war dieser Gedanke ja verdammt verführerisch. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte ich nichts lieber gewollt als mit ihm zu schlafen. Inzwischen hatten wir aber die Rollen getauscht. Während damals Edward der vernünftige gewesen war, war er nun derjenige, der seine Vorsätze geändert hatte und ich war die, die ihn davon abhielt. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich rasch aufeinander und mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust. Meine Atmung wurde flacher und mir wurde schon wieder ganz warm. Edward konnte natürlich spüren, wie mein Blut zu kochen anfing und sanft löse er seine Lippen von meinen. Meine Haut verließ er jedoch nicht. Seine Lippen küssten meine Wange und wanderten dann sanft zu meinem Hals, wo er eine brennende Spur hinterließ. Ich schnappte keuchend nach Luft und versuchte zu denken. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, solange Edward meinen Hals liebkoste.

So sehr ich es genoss, wenn Edward das machte, ich wusste, dass ich ihn nun aufhalten musste. „Edward...", murmelte ich leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinem Hals und er sah mich liebevoll an. „Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert.", sagte ich etwas verlegen und lief rot an. Edward sah mich einen Moment lang grinsend an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Bella, denkst du wirklich, dass ich versuchen würde dich umzustimmen, wenn dein Vater nebenan schläft? Ich werde ihm keinen Grund geben, doch auf mich zu schießen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er das machen würde, wenn ich seiner Tochter wenige Meter von ihm entfernt die Unschuld rauben würde.", flüsterte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Nase. Nun lief ich nur noch röter an. Natürlich würde Edward das nicht versuchen. Dafür war er viel zu anständig. Und doch hatte sein Kuss diese gewisse Botschaft übermittelt, aber vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung allgemein geändert. Für ihn war es leicht, sich zu beherrschen, aber für mich war es so schwer.

Seit ich ja gesagt hatte, war Edward nicht mehr ganz so zurückhaltend. Wenn ich da daran dachte, wie unschuldig unsere Küsse noch vor einem Jahr gewesen waren. Gar kein Vergleich. „Vielleicht solltest du nun schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden. Deine Mutter kommt und bin sicher, dass Alice noch einiges wegen der Hochzeit besprechen will.", sagte Edward und ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken an morgen. Aber er hatte ja recht. Meine Mutter würde kommen und sie würde sofort merken, dass da etwas war, was ich ihr sagen wollte und dann würde sie solange auf mich einreden, bis ich es ihr sagte. „Okay.", sagte ich und schon zog Edward die Bettdecke über mich und legte einen Arm an meine Hüfte und zog mich wieder etwas mehr an sich. Ergeben schloss ich die Augen und hörte, wie er mein Schlaflied summte. Wenige Minuten später sank ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 2: Ein Schritt zurück?

.

**spike007 und -DEViiL- **Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut :)

Und alle Schwarzleser sollten auch Review'n ;) Sonst gibts keine Kekse xD

* * *

.

2. Kapitel – Ein Schritt zurück?

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es bereits hell. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah mich einen kurzen Moment lang um. Edward lag immer noch neben mir im Bett. Seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als ich ihn ansah. „Morgen.", sagte ich immer noch etwas verschlafen und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf mein Kissen. Heute würde kein besonders einfacher Tag werden. Die Anspannung wich wieder in meinen Körper und ich seufzte leise. Vermutlich würde meine Mutter bald schon da sein und dann musste ich so einiges erklären. Edward berührte mit seinen Lippen ganz kurz meine und strich dann mit einer Hand sanft meine Seite entlang. „Es wird alles gut werden, Bella.", versprach er mir und zog mich an sich. Ich wusste das er das wirklich meinte und das er vermutlich auch recht hatte. Meine Mutter würde die Neuigkeit zwar nicht so einfach hinnehmen, aber wenn sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, würde es bestimmt einfacher werden. Im Moment fiel es mir nur schwer das wirklich zu glauben. Die selbe Angst, die ich gestern Abend verspürt hatte, war wieder da und machte alles viel schlimmer.

„Deine Mutter wird bald hier sein. Sie hat vor etwa 20 Minuten bei euch angerufen und Charlie gesagt, dass sie gelandet ist. Ich werde mich dann lieber auf den Weg machen, bevor Charlie uns hier erwischt.", sagte Edward und ich sah ihn wieder an, als er das sagte. Meine Mutter war schon gelandet und war nun auf dem Weg zu uns? Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich etwas mehr Zeit haben würde, aber scheinbar war das nicht so. Wenn sie schon vor einigen Minuten angerufen hatte, dann hatte ich bestimmt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Panik wurde in diesem Moment noch stärker und das Blut wich aus meinem Gesicht. „Okay. Du kommst nachher doch vorbei oder? Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn ich es ihr zuerst allein sage. Sie wird anders reagieren als Charlie.", meinte ich und Edward nickte. Erneut drückte er seine Lippen auf meine. Diesmal länger und leidenschaftlicher. Dennoch war der Kuss nach wenigen Sekunden zu Ende und ich seufzte frustriert. Im Grunde wollte ich nicht, dass Edward ging, aber es war doch besser, wenn ich alleine mit Renée redete.

„Natürlich, wenn du das willst. Es wäre auch in Ordnung, wenn du den Tag mit deiner Mutter verbringen willst. Ich schaue einfach in einigen Stunden vorbei und wenn es nicht passt, kann ich auch wieder gehen.", sagte Edward und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. In diesem Moment klingelte es. Ich sah ihn geschockt an, als er aufstand. „Das ist dann wohl mein Stichwort zu gehen.", meinte er und drückte mir erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Bis später, Bella.", verabschiedete er sich und war dann auch schon verschwunden. Ich sank erneut in mein Bett zurück und schloss meine Augen. Das hieß dann wohl, dass meine Mutter gerade angekommen war. Die Angst wuchs mit jeder Sekunde weiter an. Doch länger konnte ich das Gespräch bestimmt nicht mehr hinauszögern. Also stand ich auf und ging dann in meinen Schlafsachen nach unten. Renée würde es bestimmt nicht stören und so konnte ich vielleicht noch Frühstücken und mich anziehen, bevor ich ihr alles erzählte. Und dann erblickte ich meine Mutter. Als sie mich sah, erschien ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie nahm mich in den Arm. „Bella!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war so fröhlich, dass es einen nur anstecken konnte.

Ich hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und es tat gut. Für den Moment vergas ich sogar, was bald auf mich zukommen würde. „Mum!", sagte ich begeistert und erwiderte ihre Umarmung grinsend. „Du erdrückst mich ja fast.", beschwerte ich mich und sie ließ mich wieder los. Renée sah noch wie immer aus. Ihre Haare waren etwas länger geworden, doch ansonsten gab es keinen Unterschied. Sie strahlte und schien unglaublich glücklich zu sein. Ihre Augen strahlten und die kleinen Lachfalten vollendeten ihre perfekten Züge. Als ich mit meiner Mutter in die Küche ging, sah ich, dass Charlie gar nicht im Haus war. War er arbeiten? Oder hatte er das Feld geräumt, damit ich in Ruhe mit Renée sprechen konnte? Vielleicht war das sogar ganz gut. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie das Gespräch genau verlaufen würde, aber es würde nicht einfach werden. „Ist Charlie angeln?", frage ich meine Mutter und sah sie vorsichtig an. Sie nickte und setzte sich dann auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch. Einen Moment lang sah sie mich besorgt an. Ob sie schon wieder etwas ahnte?

„Wie läuft es zwischen Edward und dir?", fragte meine Mutter beiläufig und sah sich weiter um. Sie hatte bestimmt schon erkannt, dass sich im Haus nicht sehr viel verändert hatte. Das war damals auch das erste gewesen, was mir aufgefallen war, als ich zu Charlie gezogen war. Alles sah noch so aus, als würde meine Mutter ebenfalls hier wohnen. Die gelben Küchenschränke und das Hochzeitsfoto von Charlie und ihr, welches im Wohnzimmer hing. In gewisser Weiße war es schon traurig, wie offensichtlich es war, dass Charlie die Trennung nie überwunden hatte. Zunächst Antwortete ich meiner Mutter nicht. Ich nahm mir eine Schüssel aus dem Küchenschrank und stellte diese dann auf den Tisch und nahm dann noch die Milch und meine geliebten Cornflakes. Anschließend setzte ich mich ebenfalls hin und schüttete einige Cornflakes in die Schüssel. „Es läuft sehr gut zwischen uns. Ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr.", sagte ich und schenkte nun etwas von der Milch in die Schüssel.

Ich wusste noch sehr genau, dass meine Mutter bei unserem Besuch damals viel mehr bemerkt hatte als Charlie. Ihr war es aufgefallen, wie vorsichtig Edward war und das er mich beschützte, oder sich immer bereit hielt mich zu beschützen. Das war etwas, was Charlie nicht bemerkte. Das lag vermutlich auch daran, dass er in den letzten Monaten vor allem damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Edward keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Wo hast du eigentlich Phil gelassen?", wollte ich nun wissen und begann meine Cornflakes zu essen. Phil schien ja nicht dabei zu sein und ich wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Meine Mutter schien ja wirklich sehr verrückt nach ihrem Mann zu sein, aber sie war auch so schrecklich sprunghaft, dass man nie wusste, wie schnell ihre Meinung sich änderte. Allerdings hatte sie nun schon einige Jahre mit ihm verbracht und sie schien ihn immer noch zu lieben und nicht genug von ihm zu bekommen, aber es war lange her, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte.

Eine Sekunde lang sah meine Mutter traurig aus, aber dann sah sie mich wieder fröhlich wie immer an. „Phil konnte leider nicht mitkommen. Seine Mannschaft hat bald ein wichtiges Spiel und er konnte deswegen unmöglich mitkommen, aber das nächste Mal kommt er bestimmt mit.", sagte sie und ich nickte einfach nur. Scheinbar war da viel mehr im Busch. Meine Mutter hatte zwar nicht lange traurig ausgesehen, aber es hatte schon gereicht, um zu ahnen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht würde Edward ja nachher etwas in ihrem Kopf hören, was mich weiter brachte. Stillschweigend aß ich und war schon sehr verwundert, dass meine Mutter nicht tausend fragen hatte. Ihr war mir nun fast sicher, dass sie irgendetwas bedrückte. „Charlie meinte, dass du vermutlich mit mir reden willst.", sagte Renée nun und ich verschluckte mich bei ihren Worten. Aber mehr schien Charlie nicht gesagt zu haben. Ich nickte und sah sie an. „Ja, dass möchte ich. Nachher. Aber ich hätte lieber erst was im Magen, und mich anziehen.", erwiderte ich und meine Mutter nickte.

Vielleicht machte sie sich also auch nur Gedanken darüber, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Nur weil sie nicht tausend fragen hatte, musste das ja nicht heißen, dass ihre Ehe mit Phil im Moment nicht gut lief. Allerdings war es schon etwas komisch, dass meine Mutter sich tatsächlich auch still verhalten konnte. 20 Minuten später hatte ich gefrühstückt und war angezogen. Augenblicklich wurde ich wieder wahnsinnig nervös und kaute auf meiner Lippe herum, als ich wieder zu Renée ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ich setzte mich neben sie auf die Couch und überlegte, wie ich am besten anfing. Bei Charlie hatte ich mir die selben Gedanken gemacht, doch es schien auch anders zu sein. Meine Mutter runzelte die Stirn und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Bella? Nun sag doch einfach, was du mir sagen willst. Ich sehe doch, dass du es loswerden willst. Egal was es ist, du kannst es mir sagen.", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf meine.

Oh natürlich sah Renée dass es mir schwer fiel, es ihr so einfach zu sagen und sie versuchte mich zu überreden. Meine Mutter war eben auch schrecklich neugierig, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie es nachher nicht mehr so toll finden würde. Ich sah sie nervös an und nickte. „Okay... Also da ist wirklich etwas, was ich dir sagen möchte.", fing ich an und seufzte. Einfach raus mit der Sprache. „Edward und ich wollen Heiraten.", gestand ich nun und hielt die Luft an. Nun wusste auch meine Mutter bescheid und ich war mir nun noch sicherer, dass sie keine Luftsprünge machen würde.

Renée sah mich ungläubig an. Ihre großen Augen waren geweitet und man sah ihr deutlich an, was sie davon hielt. Sie stieß die Luft laut aus und keuchte dann. „Ihr wollt was?", fragte sie und schien noch zu hoffen, dass dies hier ein Traum war, aber diese Hoffnung musste ich ihr nehmen. Also sagte ich erneut, dass Edward und ich heiraten wollten. Meine Mutter stöhnte und ließ meine Hand nun los. So in etwa hatte ich mir das gedacht. Ich wusste nicht was genau in ihrem Kopf vorging, aber sie dachte im Moment bestimmt alles mögliche. „Heiraten!", rief sie entsetzt und stand abrupt auf. Sie ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und sah mich wieder an. „Bella, ist das dein ernst? Du willst ihn heiraten?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ja, ich will Edward heiraten. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich und ich will für immer mit ihm zusammen sein. Mum... Ich weiß natürlich was du darüber denkst, wenn ich nun schon heirate, aber ich will ihn wirklich. Und Edward und ich sind nicht Charlie und du! Wir müssen unsere eigenen Erfahrungen machen. Gib uns doch einfach eine Chance, bitte.", bat ich sie und sah sie flehend an.

Renée war geschockt. Viel mehr als Charlie. Sie hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren weniger Zeit mit mir verbracht als Charlie und ihr war nicht immer klar gewesen, wie ernst Edward und ich unsere Beziehung nahmen. Charlie sah Edward und mich jeden Tag zusammen. Renée dagegen nicht. Da war es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass sie nun so reagierte. Das würde sie ja so oder so machen!

So leicht würde ich meine Mutter allerdings nicht davon überzeugen können, dass Edward und ich nicht die selben Fehler wie Charlie und sie machen würden. Sie sah mich immer noch vollkommen fassungslos an. „Bella! Das kann einfach nicht dein ernst sein! Ich bin absolut dagegen, dass du ihn heiratest! Du machst dir damit dein Leben kaputt, dass kannst du mir glauben. Und ich helfe dir nicht dabei.", sagte sie und sah mich wütend an. Es würde sogar noch viel schwieriger werden, als ich geglaubt hatte. Renée glaubte, dass Edward und ich keine Zukunft hatten, aber sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich in wenigen Monaten nicht einmal mehr ein Mensch sein würde und meine Minuten gezählt waren und ich konnte es ihr ja auch nicht sagen. Es war ein Jammer. Ihr letzter Satz hörte sich fast so an, als würde sie nicht auf meine Hochzeit gehen. Und das schockierte mich. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Mum, unsere Entscheidung steht fest. Edward und ich werden heiraten. Sogar das Datum ist fix.", sagte ich nun und sie erneut weiteten ihre Augen sich.

„Alice hat die Einladungen schon verschickt und ist kaum aufzuhalten. Mum, Edward und ich werden am 13. August heiraten. Egal ob du dagegen bist oder nicht.", versicherte ich ihr und sie setzte sich wieder neben mich. Nun sah Renée mich sehr ernst an. Sie legte ihre Hand wieder auf meine und sah mich durchdringend an. „Du bist schwanger.", stellte sie nun fest und nun war ich diejenige, die sie überrascht und geschockt ansah. Meine Mutter wollte lieber glauben, dass ich schwanger war und deswegen heiratete, als das ich aus Liebe heiratete? Sicher, sie hatte Charlie damals geheiratet, weil sie ihn geliebt hatte und es war nicht gut gegangen. Aber bei Edward und mir war es einfach anders. So vollkommen anders. „Oh Mum! Ich bin nicht schwanger.", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Meine verrückte Mutter ließ sich von dieser Idee aber nicht wirklich abbringen. „Bella! Du kannst es mir doch sagen, wenn du schwanger bist. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich begeistert bin, aber du musst Edward deswegen doch nicht heiraten. Ihr könnt zusammen sein und ein Baby haben.", sagte sie und strich mit ihrem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. War das zu fassen? Ich verstand wirklich nicht, wieso es meiner Mutter lieber wäre, wenn ich schwanger war. Sie hatte zwar selber schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, aber weswegen durfte ich dann nicht meine eigenen machen? Ich stöhnte genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin wirklich nicht schwanger! Muss ich erst einen Schwangerschaftstest machen, damit du mir glaubst?", wollte ich genervt wissen und seufzte. Meine Mutter aber zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich bin nicht schwanger! Edward und ich haben überhaupt noch nicht... Na ja, du weißt schon.", murmelte ich und lief schrecklich rot an. Sex war kein Thema, über das ich gerne sprach. Da bildete meine Mutter keine Ausnahme. Das war nie ein Thema zwischen uns gewesen.

Renée aber schien immer noch nicht ganz zu glauben, dass ich nicht schwanger war. Sie sah mich immer noch mit diesem „sag - doch - einfach - wenn - du - schwanger - bist - Blick" an und mir gefiel das absolut nicht. Am Ende würde Edward wirklich einen Schwangerschaftstest kaufen müssen. Irgendwie war die Vorstellung lustig, aber auch vollkommen sinnlos. Edward und ich hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen und selbst wenn, dann konnte ich nicht von ihm schwanger werden. Charlie und Renée wussten ja nicht, dass er ein Vampir war und mich damit unmöglich schwängern konnte. Wie sollte ich meine Mutter nun nur davon abbringen, dass ich wirklich kein Baby bekam? Es schien ihr viel lieber zu sein. Denn wenn ich schwanger wäre, dann könnte sie mich dazu überreden, Edward nicht nur deswegen zu heiraten. „Bella. Ich bin nicht so naiv. Edward und du, ihr seid jung und wenn man jung ist, dann kann man sich schwer zurückhalten, was diese Sachen angeht. Sex... Es ist doch nur natürlich und wenn du nun schwanger bist, dann ist es eben so.", meinte meine Mutter erneut. Oh sie konnte ja so verdammt stur sein!

Ich lächelte sie an. „Das mag schon sein, aber dann kennst du Edward schlecht. Er ist da ziemlich altmodisch.", erzählte ich ihr nun. Nun glaube sie am Ende noch, dass wir nur deswegen heirateten. Nun ja, konnte es noch schlimmer werden? „Edward und ich schlafen nicht miteinander und wir heiraten auch nicht nur deswegen. Und ich bin wirklich, wirklich nicht schwanger.", versuchte ich sie erneut zu überzeugen. Renée musste ja auch nicht wissen, dass Edward seine Meinung in dieser Sache inzwischen geändert hatte und das nur ich nun noch im Wege stand. Es änderte ja nichts daran, dass ich nicht schwanger war. Es konnte manchmal schon verdammt schwer sein, Renée von ihrer Meinung abzubringen, und im Moment glaube sie, dass ich schwanger war. „Mum... Muss ich nun wirklich so einen verdammten Test machen, damit du mir glaubst?", fragte ich genervt und sah sie an. Wirklich Lust hatte ich nicht dazu. Ich wusste ja, dass ich nicht schwanger sein konnte. Vom Küssen wird man nicht schwanger.

Wieso konnte meine Mutter nicht einfach akzeptieren, wie sehr ich Edward liebte und das ich ihn deswegen heiraten wollte? Die Hochzeit war nun zwar nicht meine Idee gewesen und Anfangs war ich einfach nur schockiert gewesen, dass Edward unbedingt heiraten wollte, aber inzwischen fand ich es gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Damit konnte ich mich besser von Charlie und Renée verabschieden und Edward zeigen, wie viel er mir bedeutete. „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht, aber es fällt mir schwer anzunehmen, dass du so eine dumme Entscheidung auch treffen würdest, wenn du nicht schwanger wärst, Bella.", meinte Renée leise und schloss ihre Augen. Ich stöhnte wieder auf und stand dann von der Couch auf. Scheinbar wollte meine Mutter mir einfach nicht glauben. Dann musste es eben sein, egal wie sinnlos diese Aktion war.

Ich sah mich einen Moment lang um und als ich das Telefon entdeckt hatte, schnappte ich es mir und wählte Edwards Handynummer. Er nahm nach dem ersten Klingeln ab und ich seufzte. „Edward... Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte ich ihn und drehte mich zu meiner Mutter um, die mich nun verwundert ansah. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie Edward mich nun ansehen würde. „Natürlich. Soll ich vorbeikommen? Hat deine Mutter nicht so gut reagiert?", wollte er wissen. „So kann man es nennen. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich das nun sage, aber... Kannst du bitte einen Schwangerschaftstest kaufen und ihn dann herbringen? Meine Mutter denk, dass ich schwanger bin und sie ist nicht von dieser Idee abzubringen.", sagte ich leise in das Telefon. Nachdem ich zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hörte ich, wie Edward laut ausatmete.

„Das hat mich bisher tatsächlich noch niemand gefragt. Aber wenn du das für das beste hältst mache ich es natürlich. Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei euch.", versprach er mir und legte dann auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich und ging wieder zu meiner Mutter. Wenn sie mir anders nicht glaube, dann musste ich nun eben einen Schwangerschaftstest machen. Renée runzelte nun die Stirn. „Das hättest du nicht machen müssen.", sagte sie und seufzte. Meine Mutter schien noch viel mehr zu bedrücken als der Gedanke, dass Edward und ich bald heirateten und das sie mich für schwanger hielt. Aber sie schien noch nicht bereit zu sein es mir zu sagen. Sie war doch normal immer so ein fröhlicher Mensch, doch heute vermisste ich diesen Teil von ihr sehr. „Scheinbar doch. Du glaubst mir ja einfach nicht, was ich sage. Ich bin nicht schwanger, Mum. Edward und ich heiraten wirklich nur, weil wir uns lieben und für immer zusammen sein wollen. Nicht, weil er mich geschwängert hat. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht gut lügen kann. Wieso sollte ich es dann versuchen? Und dann gerade bei dir?", fragte ich und sah sie enttäuscht an. Es schien fast so, als hätten meine Mutter und ich uns auseinander gelebt, aber vielleicht war es nun auch einfach nur anders, weil ich inzwischen einen Freund hatte.

Meine Mutter sah mich traurig an. Es war kaum auszuhalten, dass sie so traurig war. Ich fühlte mich selber viel schlechter, weil meine Mutter im Moment so unheimlich traurig zu sein schien. Rasch ging ich auf sie zu und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. „Das weiß ich doch, Bella.", sagte sie nun leise in mein Ohr. „Aber Charlie und ich haben damals auch aus Liebe geheiratet. Und ich weiß natürlich, dass ihr eure eigenen Erfahrungen machen müsst und dass das mit euch nicht so enden muss wie es bei Charlie und mir war, aber... Es fällt mir doch ziemlich schwer. Lieber würde ich hören, dass du schwanger bist und es einen weiteren Grund gibt, warum du ihn zum Mann nehmen willst.", erklärte Renée, aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass da noch mehr war. Aber ich war noch nie sonderlich neugierig gewesen. Doch es schien meine Mutter zu belasten. Gerade wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie mir nicht sagen wollte, was sie wirklich bedrückte, als es klingelte. Das war mit Sicherheit Edward. Er hatte sich wahnsinnig beeilt. Ich löste mich also von meiner Mutter und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Haustüre und öffnete sie. Und da stand er. Mein persönlicher, wunderschöner, bezaubernder Engel. Seine Haare glitzerten, weil es inzwischen zu Regnen angefangen hatte und seine Gesichtszüge waren wie immer wahnsinnig faszinierend. Ich musste mich selbst ermahnen, um ihn nicht erst eine Minute lang anzustarren. In diesem Moment waren andere Dinge viel wichtiger. Edward grinste mich an und hielt dann eine kleine braune Tüte hoch. Tja, immerhin konnte ich sagen, dass es diskret war und wohl nicht jeder wusste, dass mein Freund einen Schwangerschaftstest gekauft hatte. „Soll ich reinkommen? Oder lieber nicht?", fragte er mich leise und ich nahm ihm die Papiertüre, mit dem für ich so wichtigen Inhalt ab.

Obwohl es mir recht wäre, schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das war nun eine Sache zwischen meiner Mutter und mir und wenn ich doch noch herausfinden wollte, was sie bedrückte, dann war es sicher besser, wenn ich mit ihr allein war. „Nein. Ich denke im Moment nicht. Später, ja?", sagte ich und beugte mich dann zu Edward und stellte mich zugleich auf meine Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Etwa zwei Sekunden lang berührten unsere Lippen sich, dann löste ich mich wieder von ihm. „Übrigens, danke... Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich verrückt ist.", sagte ich noch und sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an. Aber Edward lächelte verständnisvoll und nickte. „Ich würde für doch noch ganz andere Dinge machen, Bella. Das weißt du doch... Zugegeben, dass war eine Herausforderung. Ich wusste gar nicht, welchen Test ich kaufen sollte und ich fürchte Charlie hat mich gesehen.", meinte er leise und fuhr mit seiner Hand kurz über meine Wange. „Bis nachher, Bella.", und damit ging er langsam, in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit davon. Ich schloss die Türe hinter mir und ging dann wieder zu meiner Mutter, die nun wieder auf der Couch saß.

Es war wirklich verrückt, dass ich in wenigen Minuten einen Schwangerschaftstest machen würde, aber wenn es meine Mutter beruhigen würde, dann war es nicht umsonst. Allerdings glaubte ich auch nicht, dass sie über meine Hochzeit glücklich sein würde, wenn der Test Negativ ausfiel und das würde er natürlich. Was auch sonst? Ich konnte nicht von Edward schwanger werden, nur wusste Renée das natürlich nicht. „Ich geh dann kurz nach oben.", sagte ich zu ihr und sie nickte. Ich beeilte mich auf dem Weg nach oben nicht besonders. Edward hatte gemeint, dass Charlie ihn gesehen hatte. Das würde bestimmt noch ein sehr eigenartiger Tag werden. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf den Toilettendeckel und machte den Test auf. Ich überflog die Anweisungen und führte den Test dann durch. Nun musste ich 5 Minuten warten, dann würde das Ergebnis feststehen. Ein Plus bedeutete, dass ich schwanger war, ein Minus dagegen, dass ich es nicht war. Gute 5 Minuten später stand das Ergebnis auch schon fest. Ein Minus sprang mir ins Auge. Ja, natürlich. Hoffentlich würde meine Mutter mir nun endlich glauben. Auf dem Weg nach unten hatte ich es so eilig, dass ich beinahe die Treppe hinunter flog. Ich konnte mich gerade noch festhalten und ging dann zu Renée. „Negativ.", sagte ich ohne große Umschweife und legte den Schwangerschaftstest samt der Gebrauchsanweisung auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Renée überzeugte sich kurz von meiner Antwort und sah mich dann entschuldigend an. „Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass du schwanger bist. Tut mir leid, Bella. Vermutlich hätte ich es besser wissen sollen, aber es würde mir so leichter fallen zu verstehen, warum du ihn unbedingt heiraten willst. Du bist erst 18 Jahre alt! Ihr beide seit noch so unglaublich jung.", murmelte sie und ich setzte mich neben sie und lehnte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Ich verstand ja gut, warum Renée ihre Probleme mit meiner Verlobung hatte. Und immerhin schien sie mir nun auch zu glauben, dass ich nicht schwanger war. „Das war nicht zu übersehen, Mum.", meinte ich schmunzelnd und seufzte dann. Ich war ihr nicht böse. Es war sowieso sehr schwer meiner Mutter böse zu sein, weil sie es eigentlich immer nur gut meinte. Renée war eine ziemlich komplexe und leicht verrückte Frau und das hatte man auch bei meiner Erziehung bemerkt. Sie war immer eher meine beste Freundin gewesen, als eine strenge Mutter, die mir Hausarrest erteilt hatte. Heute hatte sie sich schon eher wie eine typische Mutter verhalten, doch manchmal musste das wohl einfach sein. „Edward und ich heiraten wirklich nur, weil wir uns lieben.", versicherte ich ihr erneut und als ich in das Gesicht meiner Mutter sah, nickte sie.

„Ich weiß. Es ist ja nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr verrückt nacheinander seid. Wie du ihn eben angesehen hast und wie selbstverständlich Edward diesen Test gekauft hat. Charlie hätte nie…", sie brach ab, bevor sie diesen Satz vollenden konnte und seufzte dann laut. „Aber genau das ist es doch, was mir so viel Angst macht. Ihr liebt euch nun so sehr, was, wenn das eines Tages anders ist? Nun gut, aber ich weiß ja. Es ist sinnlos, wenn ich mich da einmische. Du musst selbst herausfinden, was gut für dich ist, Schatz.", brabbelte Renée und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Ich hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas schwer auf dem Herzen lag.

„Mum? Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was dich bedrückt?", fragte ich sie leise und sah in ihre kindlichen Augen, die im Moment immer noch nicht so viel Freunde und Unbeschwertheit ausstrahlten wie sonst. Früher hatten Renée und ich uns praktisch alles erzählt. Ich hatte nie viele Freundinnen gehabt, aber dafür hatte ich immer meine Mutter gehabt. Sie war sowieso die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben gewesen – inzwischen war Edward wichtiger. Ohne ihn konnte ich nicht leben. Es fiel mir schwer normal zu atmen, wenn ich nicht wusste, wo mein wundervoller Vampir war und schon der Gedanke, noch einmal längere Zeit von ihm getrennt zu sein, zerbrach mein Herz in Tausend Stücke. Meine Mutter war aber immer noch wichtig. Ich wollte so lange für sie da sein, wie ich es noch konnte. Bald würde ich mich ja für immer von ihr verabschieden müssen.

Zunächst reagierte Renée gar nicht. Sie sah mich nicht einmal an, sondern sah stur zum Fernseher. Ich machte mir nun noch mehr Sorgen. Normal war meine Mutter ja wirklich ein Mensch, der sehr viel redete und das eigentlich in jeder Situation, aber in diesem Moment schien es ihr schwer zu fallen. Da musste also wirklich etwas im Busch sein, was meine unbeschwerte Mutter gewaltig belastete. Und bald würde ich sie verlassen. War das nicht ein perfekter Zeitpunkt? „Phil und ich haben einige Probleme…", murmelte sie nun äußerst leise und ich musste mich anstrengen, um jedes Wort zu verstehen. Deswegen war er also nicht mit gekommen. Vielleicht stand ja wirklich ein Spiel an, aber dieser Grund war wohl nicht so wichtig wie die Tatsache, dass die Ehe der zwei im Moment auf wackligen Beinen stand. Nun tat es mir noch mehr leid, dass ich Renée sobald verlassen musste.

„Oh Mum… Das tut mir wahnsinnig Leid.", sagte ich ehrlich und nahm sie erneut in den Arm. Nun lehnte meine Mutter sich richtig an mich und ich hörte sie leise Schluchzen. Weinte meine Mutter? Das war etwas, was ich von ihr fast gar nicht gewöhnt war. Es gehörte schon einiges dazu, wenn meine Mutter zu weinen anfing. Aber bei Eheproblemen war das wohl kein Wunder. Zum einen war sie wirklich verrückt nach Phil und da musste es schrecklich sein. Zum anderen erinnerte sie das sicher an ihre erste Ehe mit Charlie, die ja fast genauso schnell in die Brüche gegangen war. Meine arme Mutter. Wie leid sie mir doch tat. Nun verstand ich umso mehr, warum sie nicht wollte, dass ich heiratete. Verhindern konnte sie die Hochzeit natürlich trotzdem nicht. „Wie schlimm ist?", wollte ich wissen und strich mit meiner rechten Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Renée gab ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich und seufzte dann. „Es sieht nicht gut aus… Phil wohnt seit vorgestern bei einem Freund von ihm.", gestand sie und nun wurde mir klar, dass dies hier kein einfacher Besuch war. Sie hatte mich gebraucht.


	4. Chapter 3: Stillstand

.

**spike007** Vielen Dank für dein Review _wirklich gefreut hat_ Warst diesmal leider auch die Einzige, aber deswegen freu ich mich nicht weniger, sondern eher viel mehr _Keks geb und wieder auf ein Review hoff_

Und alle anderen sollten auch mal in die Tasten haun :P

Dann Update ich schneller

* * *

.

3. Kapitel – Stillstand

Ich fühlte mich so unglaublich schlecht, dass es im Moment nichts gab, was meine Stimmung haben konnte. Meiner Mutter ging es schlecht und sie brauchte mich. Der Zeitpunkt war wahrhaftig nicht der beste. In nicht einmal zwei Monaten würde ich Edwards Frau werden und dann stand der Verwandlung nichts mehr im Wege. Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich mich darauf gefreut. Zwar war das eine sehr schwere Entscheidung und ich wusste, wie viel ich zurück lassen würde, aber ich hatte mich doch auf den Tag meiner Verwandlung gefreut. Immerhin konnte ich danach für immer mit Edward zusammen sein. Nichts, wirklich nichts stand dann mehr im Weg. Und nun… Nun bekam ich ernsthafte Zweifel. Renée ging es schlecht und das war der Grund, warum sie so überraschend zu Besuch gekommen war. Was, wenn sie sich scheiden ließ und mich mehr als zuvor brauchte? Wenn ich ein Vampir war, dann konnte ich nicht für sie da sein. Sie würde nicht einmal wissen, was wirklich mit mir war. Sie würde denken, dass ich auf ein College in Alaska ging, doch das würde es nicht besser machen.

Meine Mutter konnte alleine nicht überleben. Sie war so wahnsinnig chaotisch. Im letzten Jahr hatte ich beruhigt nach Forks gehen können. Immerhin war Phil für sie da gewesen. Er hatte die Rechnungen bezahlt und dafür gesorgt, dass meine Mutter nicht verhungern musste, aber was würde passieren, wenn er nicht mehr da war? Ich wollte es mir gar nicht ausmalen. Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf auf meine Knie sinken und sah weiter die Wand meines Zimmers an. Seit etwa einer Stunde saß ich hier und machte mir meine Gedanken zu meiner bevorstehenden Verwandlung und zu den Eheproblemen meiner Mutter. Vielleicht reagierte sie ja auch nur über? Möglich war es ja zumindest, aber sie hatte gesagt, dass Phil derzeit bei einem Freund wohnte. Also vielleicht übertrieb sie dieses eine Mal nicht. Ich schluckte schwer und fuhr mir dann durch meine braunen Haare. Wie sollte ich sie gerade nun allein lassen, wenn es so schlecht aussah? Es war mir kaum möglich, meine Mutter im Stich zu lassen, wenn sie mich so sehr zu brauchen schien. Ich war für sie doch immer noch eine der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn ich nicht mehr da war?

Das würde sehr schwer für sie werden. Das war wirklich ein Konflikt. Zum einen wollte ich Renée in dieser Zeit nicht allein lassen und zum anderen wollte ich nicht noch ein Jahr oder gar länger warten, bis Edward mich verwandelte. Ich war nun doch schon so unglaublich alt. Und auch, wenn das Alter unwichtig war, wollte ich nicht mehr länger warten. Ich wollte unbedingt ein Vampir werden, nur in diesem Moment wusste ich nicht, ob mein Wunsch nicht verdammt egoistisch war. Renée brauchte mich und das machte es so schwer. Zwar würde Charlie auch immer für sie da sein, aber ich wusste ja, dass er meine Mutter nie überwunden hatte und dass er sie gewiss auch nun noch liebte. Egal, was sie ihm in den Jahren alles angetan hatte. Charlie liebte sie noch immer. Wie konnte ich also davon ausgehen, dass es für ihn leicht war? Die zwei waren zwar nun Essen gegangen und schienen sich gut zu verstehen, aber da Charlie selten zeigte, was er fühlte, wusste ich, dass es nicht so einfach für ihn war. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte noch immer, dass Renée irgendwann zu ihm zurückkam. Als Charlie vorhin vorgeschlagen hatte, Essen zu gehen hatte ich gemeint, dass ich keinen Hunger hatte und das sie einfach alleine gehen sollten. Ich wollte die Stimmung nicht verderben. Vielleicht konnte meine Mutter ja nun einen kleinen Teil von ihrem Kummer vergessen.

Ein leichter Windhauch fuhr mir durchs Haar, aber ich sah nicht auf. Ich vermutete, dass Edward soeben wieder gekommen war. Dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich, als mich seine starken und kalten Arme an sich zogen und eine Hand über meine Haare strich. Sanft und zuvorkommend wie eh und je. Immer noch schweigend legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und er fuhr damit fort, über meine Haare zu streichen. Einige Minuten lang hielt Edward mich schweigend fest und berührte mich sanft. Mein Körper reagierte auch nun wie immer auf ihn. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller und mein Blut sauste etwas schneller durch meine Adern. Doch ich bekam es kaum mit. Normal war es mir ja fast peinlich, wie ich auf jede kleine Berührung reagierte, doch in diesem Moment registrierte ich es nicht einmal. „Hat Renée so schlimm reagiert?", fragte Edward mich nun leise und ich hob meinen Kopf um ihn ansehen zu können. Seine Augen waren etwas dunkler geworden und vermutlich musste er bald wieder auf die Jagd gehen. Unter dem Einfluss seiner Augen sagte ich auch nun wieder ziemlich schnell, was los war. „Nachdem sie den Negativen Schwangerschaftstest gesehen hat, wurde es besser.", sagte ich und seufzte dann. „Aber sie versteht es immer noch nicht und da ist noch mehr, was dich bedrückt.", stellte er fest und strich mir mit einer Hand federleicht über die Wange.

Edward durchschaute mich immer sehr schnell, aber im Moment würde sogar Charlie merken, dass mich etwas bedrückte. Also nickte ich und drückte mich enger an ihn. „Sie und Phil haben Probleme. Ich denke das ist der Hauptgrund, warum sie von unserer Hochzeit nicht begeistert ist. Sie hat Angst, dass ihre Ehe mit Phil nun genauso endet wie die mit Charlie und das ich ihr nacheifere.", murmelte ich an seinen Hals. So in etwa musste meine Mutter wohl denken. Doch Edward würde sie besser verstehen. Allerdings hatte er nun wohl auch nicht so viel Gelegenheit gehabt, um zu lauschen. Und er hatte gewiss nicht heimlich gelauscht. „Immerhin wird sie nun auf unserer Hochzeit erscheinen. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Und sie hat endlich verstanden, dass ich nicht schwanger bin.", sagte ich und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie war so stur gewesen und fast versessen darauf, dass ich ein Kind bekam. Es war fast lustig, wenn ich nun daran dachte. Und auf einmal stellte ich mir vor, wie mein persönlicher Adonis im Supermarkt stand und versuchte sich zwischen 15 Schwangerschaftstests zu entscheiden. Mit Sicherheit hatte er auch dabei immer noch wunderschön ausgesehen. Nun konnte ich nur hoffen, dass Jess oder ein anderes Plappermaul ihn dabei nicht gesehen hatte. Sonst würde mich morgen wohl jeder ansehen, als hätte ich die Pest, weil sie glaubten, dass ich schwanger war. Forks war schon eine verrückte kleine Stadt. Viel verrückter, als ich immer geglaubt hatte. Hier wurden alte Legenden wahr. Vampire, Werwölfe und was sonst noch alles passierte. Doch hier hatte ich auch meine große und ewige Liebe gefunden.

„Dann hat es sich ja gelohnt, dass ich dir einen Test gekauft habe.", sagte er grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf darüber. Ich sah Edward genau an und legte den Kopf dann schief. Was er wohl gedacht hatte, als ich ihn angerufen hatte und ihm gebeten hatte, mir einen Schwangerschaftstest zu kaufen? Vielleicht hatte er es ja für einen Witz gehalten? „Was hast du gedacht, als ich wegen dem Schwangerschaftstest angerufen habe?", wollte ich nun voller Neugierde wissen und starrte ihn an. Im Normalfall war ich ja kein neugieriger Mensch, aber wenn es darum ging, was in Edward vorging, sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Es interessierte mich brennend. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich aus seinen etwas dunkler werdenden Topasaugen liebevoll an. „Ich war schon ziemlich verwundert, als ich deinen Anruf erhalten habe. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht genau, was ich gedacht habe. Bisher musste ich das nie machen. Wieso auch? Alice oder Rose können nicht schwanger werden und zu meiner Zeit hat man eine Schwangerschaft anders festgestellt.", erklärte er schmunzelnd und dann lehnte er sich zu mir und verschloss meine Lippen für einen kurzen, viel zu kurzen, Moment mit seinen.

Ja, das war für Edward wohl eine Premiere gewesen. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie lange es diese Tests schon gab, aber zu seiner Jugend, als er noch ein Mensch gewesen war, gab es sie wohl noch nicht. Und ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass Edward ein Mädchen in solche ‚Schwierigkeiten' gebracht hätte. Die Zeit seiner Jugend war eine ganz andere gewesen. Man hatte nach anderen Vorstellungen gelebt und zumeist hatte man wohl vor der Ehe wirklich keinen Sex gehabt. Heute war das ganz anders. „Das war schon eine ziemlich verrückte Aktion, aber meine Mutter war so felsenfest davon überzeugt. Es war wirklich unheimlich.", flüsterte ich und lachte dann. „Am besten ich verbuche das unter menschliche Erfahrungen.", sagte ich nun und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder auf Edwards Brust. So konnte man das wohl sagen. Eine weitere menschliche Erfahrung, die ich vor meiner Verwandlung noch gemacht hatte, aber das führte mich auch zu dem Rest, der mir Probleme bereitete. Meine baldige Verwandlung. Ich wollte ja eigentlich keine Zweifel mehr haben. Im Grunde gab es auch nichts mehr, was mich davon abhielt ein Vampir zu werden – abgesehen von meiner Mutter, die mich nun zu brauchen schien. Und Edward würde spüren, dass da noch mehr war. So war es doch immer… Ich war ein offenes Buch.

„Und du willst nun für sie da sein. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie zu Besuch gekommen ist. Ihre Gedanken waren ziemlich deutlich. Nicht so fröhlich wie das letzte Mal, aber immer noch ziemlich verrückt. Und vermutlich… Machst du dir nun so deine Gedanken über unsere Hochzeit und die Zeit danach.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Edward benutzte in diesem Moment zwar nicht das Wort Verwandlung, aber mit der Zeit danach hatte er bestimmt meine Verwandlung gemeint, die so sicher zu sein schien. „mmh", machte ich Gedankenverloren. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass Edward die Zweifel spürte, die mich im Moment auffraßen, aber dafür war es sowieso zu spät. Er hatte mich längst durchschaut. „Bella…", sagte er sanft und hob mein Kinn sachte an, damit ich ihn wieder ansah. „Du weißt, dass es nicht eilt. Mir wäre es sogar lieber, wenn du dir mehr Zeit lassen würdest. Was rede ich da, ich wäre verdammt froh, wenn du dir mehr Zeit lassen würdest. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht will. Ich will, dass du an meiner Seite bist und ich werde dich nach wie vor Verwandeln, aber gegen etwas mehr Zeit, sei es wegen deiner Mutter, weil sie dich braucht, hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.", sagte er sehr bestimmt und bohrte seine Augen fasst in meine. Das wusste ich natürlich. Edward würde es gefallen, wenn ich länger Mensch bleiben würde und am Ende würde es nun auch so kommen. Ich konnte einfach nicht aus dem Leben von Renée verschwinden, wenn es ihr so schlecht ging und vielleicht bald noch schlechter, wenn es zu einer Scheidung kommen würde.

Als ich nichts Antwortete, fuhr Edward fort. „Deiner Mutter geht es schlecht und sie braucht dich nun. Zerbrich dir also nicht den Kopf über deine Verwandlung. Du wirst deinen Willen noch früh genug bekommen. Wir Heiraten wie geplant in diesem Sommer und dann können wir immer noch sehen, was wir machen. Du kannst für deine Mutter da sein, wenn du das willst. Ich bin sicher, sie würde sich freuen, wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit dir zu haben.", redete er und ich hörte Edward einfach zu. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Ich würde meinen Willen noch bekommen und meine Mutter würde sich sehr freuen, aber es würde den Abschied für mich dann einige Monate später viel, viel schwerer machen. Was, wenn ich mich am Ende ganz anders entscheiden würde? Nein, dass war einfach nicht möglich. Edward war mein ein und alles und ich wollte weiterhin ein Vampir werden. „Wir können immer noch nach Dartmouth gehen, Bella. Und die Wochenenden bei deiner Mutter verbringen. Vielleicht nicht jedes, aber es würde schon hinhauen. Du könntest für sie da sein und noch etwas mehr menschliche Erfahrungen machen.", fügte er noch hinzu und sah mich dabei ernst an.

Das hörte sich nun wirklich so an, als versuche Edward mich gerade zu überreden. Ja, ich wusste natürlich, dass er sich das mehr als alles andere wünschte. Mehr Zeit… Und ich musste zugeben, so übel hörte es sich nicht an, was er sagte. Ich könnte noch mehr Zeit mit Renée verbringen und Edward zugleich einen Gefallen tun. Was machte ein Jahr schon aus? In einem Jahr veränderte man sich gar nicht so sehr. Und im Moment wusste ich wirklich nicht, ob ich Verwandelt werden wollte, wenn meine Mutter mich brauchte. Meine Verwandlung bedeutete ja immerhin, dass ich mich für immer von ihr verabschieden musste. Und derzeit erschien mir das so unmöglich. Dartmouth war auch kein Problem. Edward würde die Studiengebühren bezahlen. Und auch wenn ich das zähneknirschend zur Kenntnis nehmen würde, ich würde es hinnehmen. Es war schwer, Edward gewisse Dinge abzuschlagen und ich würde ja trotzdem diesen Sommer seine Frau werden. Wir würden für immer zusammen sein, nur das meine Verwandlung eben etwas warten musste. Für einen Moment entzog ich mich Edwards Blick und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Lass uns einfach Heiraten und dann weiter sehen, ja? Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir mehr Zeit wünscht und wenn meine Mutter mich nun wirklich so sehr braucht, dann werde ich vielleicht sogar einwilligen.", meinte ich nun und schürzte die Lippen. Mit einem Schlag waren all meine wunderschönen Pläne durcheinander geraten.

„Ich zwinge dich zu nichts, Bella. Meine Pläne waren bisher nie die richtigen. Ich schlage nur vor und du entscheidest dann. Aber wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde damit einverstanden sein.", versicherte Edward mir und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine Lippen wieder auf den meinen. Ablenkung war im Moment alles was ich wollte. Nichts wollte ich mehr, als zu vergessen, wie durcheinander nun wieder alles war. Ohne groß nachzudenken, presste ich mich enger an seinen eiskalten Körper und ließ meine Hände zu seinen Haaren wandern. Ich hatte meine Meinung keineswegs geändert. Auch, wenn man das hier nun vielleicht falsch deuten konnte. Edward und ich konnten uns ja auch näher kommen ohne gleich Sex zu haben. Seine Hände wanderten meinen Rücken entlang und blieben dann oberhalb meines Hinters liegen. Nichts wollte ich mehr, als Edward nahe bei mir zu spüren. Unsere Küsse wurden stürmischer und mein Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus, als ich erneut vergas zu atmen. Irgendwie würde ich es wohl nie lernen. Ja, ich erinnerte mich gut daran, wie ich bei unserem zweiten Kuss praktisch in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Und es war immer noch so. Jeder von Edwards Küssen raubte mir den Verstand und vernebelte mir sämtliche Sinne. Ich konnte dann nur an eines denken. Edward…

Edwards Hand wanderte vorsichtig wieder höher und auf einmal wurde ich herum gedreht. Nun lag ich auf meinem Bett und Edward war über mir. Bevor ich aber auch nur Blinzeln konnte, lagen seine Lippen wieder auf meinen und erstickten jedes Wort, dass ich nun hätte sagen können. Doch wer wollte in solch einem Moment schon sprechen? Das hier erinnerte mich nun zwar sehr an diesen einen speziellen Moment auf unserer Lichtung. Vorgestern hatte es sich genauso angefühlt. Aber es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, als das ich ihn nun gehindert hätte. Meine Hände verließen seine Haare, die nun ein heilloses Durcheinander waren und bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg nach unten. Einen Moment zögerte ich und dann ließ ich meine Hände sachte unter sein Hemd wandern. Moment! Was machte ich da nun eigentlich? Ich hatte meine Meinung nicht geändert und nun war ich dabei das zu vergessen. Mehr als nur zu vergessen. Meine Hände hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ich schien keine Macht mehr über sie zu haben. Seine kalte, harte Haut fühlte sich unter meinen warmen Fingern unglaublich an. Ein Blitz durchfuhr mich als ich erschauderte. Es war gar nicht in Worte zu fassen, wie sich das anfühlte.

Ich musste mich schleunigst davon abhalten. Sonst würde ich wirklich vergessen, dass ich meine Ansichten geändert hatte. Und ich wusste, dass dies schnell passieren würde. Ich konnte jetzt schon nicht mehr wirklich nachdenken und das war gar nicht gut. Edwards und meine Lippen tanzten Tango. Anders konnte man das im Moment gar nicht beschreiben. Als seine Hände dann an meiner Seite entlang strichen, keuchte ich überrascht in Edwards Mund. Doch das half auch nicht gerade weiter. Ich saugte Edwards betörenden Atem ein, und meine Vernunft ging in genau diesem Moment über Bord. Ich wollte mehr. So viel mehr und zwar auf der Stelle! Meine Hände wanderten unter Edwards Hemd auf seinen Rücken und ich zog ihn mehr an mich. Sein eiskalter Körper presste gegen meinen und schien so perfekt zu mir zu passen. Die Hitze, die nun in mir aufkam, war einfach unerträglich. Und es gab nichts, nichts außer Edward, dass diese Hitze stoppen konnte. Seine Lippen waren schon wieder auf meinen und bewegten sich schnell und leidenschaftlich auf meinen. „Atmen.", hauchte er in mein Ohr und klang dabei selbst so, als hätte er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich. Mir wurde ganz schwindelig und schnell schnappte ich nach Luft. Als ich dann aber Edwards Lippen an meinem Hals spürte, merkte ich, wie die Ohnmacht wieder näher rückte.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich wollte das richtige machen, aber nun wusste ich nicht mehr so genau, was eigentlich das richtige war. Das zwischen Edward und mir fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Wie konnte es da falsch sein, wenn wir uns unseren Gefühlen hingaben? Nun, wo sogar Edward bereit war diese Dinge zu machen, es konnte einfach nicht falsch sein. Andererseits versuchte ich wirklich vernünftig zu sein. Edwards Seele war verdammt wichtig und in knapp zwei Monaten würden wir schon Mann und Frau sein. Es sollte doch möglich sein, dass ich zwei Monate wartete? In der Theorie klappte das auch ganz gut, aber in der Praxis eindeutig nicht. Edwards Lippen saugten an meinem Hals und der Rest meiner Vernunft sank nun auch in das eiskalte Wasser. Ich war verloren. Hoffnungslos in Edward verloren. Es war genau wie damals. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich Edward liebte und das ich ihn wollte, egal was oder wer er war. In diesem Moment war es ebenso. Ich wollte Edward lieben und das bis ans Ende meiner Existenz. Abermals schnappte ich nach Luft, doch Edward hörte nicht auf. Seine kalten Lippen bewegten sich an meinem Hals, saugten die empfindliche Haut sachte ein und doch blieb er dabei unheimlich vorsichtig. Seine Zähne berührten nicht einmal meine Haut.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er sanft und schon legten seine Lippen sich wieder auf meinen Hals und küssten jeden Zentimeter der Haut dort. Quälend langsam wanderten seine Lippen immer weiter abwärts und er drückte sanfte Küsse auf meinen Nacken. Ich erschauderte erneut und schloss meine Augen. Mein Atem kam stoßweise und unkontrolliert. Wirklich Luft bekam ich in diesem Moment sowieso nicht. Das Atmen fiel mir in diesen Momenten so schwer und es wurde nur mit jeder weiteren Sekunde schwerer. Es war wirklich unheimlich, wie sehr man einen Menschen wollen konnte. Mein Herz und mein Körper verzerrten sich so sehr nach meinem Vampir. Und nun war ich drauf und dran zu vergessen, dass Edwards Seele wichtig war, dass ich sie schützen musste, nun wo Edward sich anders entschieden hatte. Er wollte seine Seele für mich geben, aber dieses Opfer sollte er nicht bringen, nur weil meine Hormone verrückt spielten. Allerdings musste man wohl auch sagen, dass bei Edward auch so etwas wie Hormone erwacht zu sein schienen. Auf jeden Fall waren seine Lippen nicht zu bremsen und ich wollte ihn ja auch gar nicht davon abhalten mich zu küssen. Zusätzlich zu seinen Lippen fingen nun auch noch Edwards Hände an, mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Bis eben hatten seine Hände still an meiner Seite gelegen, aber nun gingen sie auf Wanderschaft.

Die eine Hand strich über meinen Bauch und die andere strich sanft und betörend über meinen nackten Unterarm. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Edward würde wirklich dafür sorgen, dass ich meine Meinung jeden Moment ändern würde. Schneller als mir lieb war. Ja, wie recht er bei unserer Lichtung doch gehabt hatte. Er könnte mich verführen, wenn er es nur wollte. Und im Moment kam es mir fast so vor, als hätte er das vor! War das nicht ein eigenartiger Gedanke? Edward, der so sehr an seinen Regeln bezüglich unserer körperlichen Beziehung festgehalten hatte, hatte seine Meinung komplett geändert. Und bald würde ich meine auch wieder ändern, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte mich so zu küssen. Ich schlug meine Augen abrupt auf, als sich Edwards Hand unter mein T-Shirt schob. Okay, dass hier musste definitiv ein Traum sein. Entweder Edward hatte vor mich zu verführen oder ich träumte. Beides klang relativ verlockend. Bisher war er nie so weit gegangen. Doch ich konnte mich unmöglich beschweren.

Die Gefühle, die in mir erwachten, waren einfach viel zu gigantisch, als das ich mich darüber beschweren könnte. Die Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf und ich schlug meine Augen wieder zu. Edwards Hände fühlten sich auf meiner Haut so verdammt gut an. Sowieso erschauderte ich jedes Mal, wenn seine kalte Haut auf die meine traf, aber das hier schien noch einmal etwas anderes zu sein. Es war viel intimer. Sanft bewegten seine Finger sich über meinen nackten Bauch, umkreisten meinen Bauchnabel und strichen noch etwas weiter abwärts. Doch bevor seine Hände zu weit nach unten wanderten, stoppte er und seine Finger bahnten sich wieder den Weg nach oben. Gott, Edward wollte mich wirklich um den Verstand bringen und das auf eine besonders süße Art und Weiße. „Edward...", presste ich hervor und vergrub meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, doch ich musste ihn aufhalten, bevor wir etwas taten, was wir nachher bereuen würden. Seine Hände unter meinem T-Shirt gelangten nun weiter nach oben uns streiften den unteren Teil meines BHs. Mein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Sprung und mein Blut rauschte unglaublich schnell durch meine Adern.

Bevor ich versuchen konnte einen Satz zu formulieren, pressten Edwards kalte Lippen sich wieder auf die meinen und seine Hände blieben genau da wo sie waren und trieben mich in den Wahnsinn. Meine Lippen erwiderten seinen Kuss so selbstverständlich wie immer. Meine Hände, die sich in seinen Haaren festgekrallt hatten, wanderten nun zu seinem Nacken und legten sich um seinen Hals. Mit dieser Aktion zog ich ihn noch etwas näher an mich – falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sein eiskalter Körper presste sich sowieso schon eisern gegen meinen erhitzten Körper und ich erschauderte ein weiteres Mal. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ich würde Edward bitten hier und jetzt mit mir zu schlafen. Oh ja... Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um diesen Punkt und meine Hände machten sich wieder selbstständig. Meine Finger glitten seine Arme entlang und dann zu seiner Brust.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich einen Knopf nach dem anderen und als das geschafft war, schob ich sein Hemd sachte von seinem Körper. Damit ging ich eindeutig zu weit. Wenn ich so etwas wie Selbstbeherrschung besaß, war sie nun dabei flöten zu gehen. Edward löste seinen Körper ein Stück von meinem und im nächsten Moment schob er mir mein T-Shirt schon über den Kopf. Wir gingen weiter als jemals zuvor. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und es würde eine vorgezogene Hochzeitsnacht geben. Ich presste meine Lippen rasch wieder auf die meines Verlobten und spürte, wie seine eiskalten Hände an meinem Rücken entlangfuhren und ich schon wieder erschauderte. Jeder Millimeter von Edward presste sich an mich und ein Schauer er Erregung durchfuhr mich. Alles an Edward war so wahnsinnig berauschend und verlockend. Es reichte mir ja schon aus, wenn ich einfach nur in einem Raum mit ihm sein konnte, aber inzwischen gewannen andere Bedürfnisse die Oberhand.

Ich wollte all die Dinge mit Edward machen, die Menschen in meinem Alter eben so machten. Genau die Dinge, von denen Charlie annahm, dass wir sie sowieso taten. Meine Mutter schien ja auch zu denken, dass wir schon Sex hatten. Sonst wäre sie kaum so überzeugt davon gewesen, dass ich schwanger war. Bisher lagen die beiden total falsch, aber wenn Edward und ich das hier durchzogen, dann würden sie doch noch recht haben. Bestimmend löste Edward seine Lippen von meinen und streifte mit seinen kalten Lippen an meiner Wange entlang, weiter abwärts, meinen Hals entlang bis zu meinem Dekolletee. Das er diese Stelle küsste, war vollkommen neu. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und mein Herz musste einen Aussetzer nach dem anderen durchleben. Aber es schien Edward nun genauso wenig zu kümmern wie mich. Seine Lippen berührten sanft den Ansatz meiner rechten Brust und dann tat er das selbe mit der anderen.

Edwards Lippen verließen diesen Teil meines Körpers und legten sich dann sanft auf meinen Bauch. Er verteilte kleine Küsse um meinen Bauchnabel und ich stöhnte auf. Ich wollte Edward mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Und es schien nicht nur mir so zu gehen. Edward hob ebenso überrascht wie ich seinen Kopf, als meine Zimmertür aufging und Charlie dort stand. Seine Augen wurden Tellergroß, als der die Situation erfasst hatte und er lief rot an. „Oh mein Gott. Tut mir leid.", nuschelte er verlegen und die Tür flog krachend zu. Mein Gesicht lief rot an und ich schloss meine Augen. War das gerade wirklich Charlie gewesen, der gesehen hatte, wie Edward und ich uns sehr nahe gekommen waren? Ich stöhnte entsetzt auf und sah Edward an. Hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Charlie wieder zu Hause war? Dieser Moment war eindeutig er peinlichste in meinem ganzen Leben. Man konnte wohl von Glück sprechen, dass Edward und ich noch so viel anhatten. Vielleicht hatte die Situation ja gar nicht so verfänglich gewirkt? Renée würde nun sicher auch erfahren, was wir hier gemacht hatten. Und vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich ihr noch versichert, dass Edward und ich diese Dinge nicht taten. Wunderbar... Vermutlich strickte sie schon Babysöckchen, um für den Tag gewappnet zu sein, wo ihr Enkelkind auf die Welt kam.

Edward setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand kurz durch seine Haare. Er sah mich entschuldigend an und legte nun seine Hand an meine Wange. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte merken sollen, dass Charlie und Renée wieder hier sind, aber... Ich war etwas abgelenkt um ehrlich zu sein. Dumme Entschuldigung, aber etwas besseres kann ich nicht anbieten.", sagte er und schenkte mir sein wunderbar schiefes Lächeln, dass ich so sehr liebte. Auch ich richtete mich auf und lächelte ihn an. „Du bist auch nur ein Mann, schon vergessen? Ich denke ich müsste eher beleidigt sein, wenn du in solchen Momenten auf den Rest der Welt achten würdest. Also kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen.", meinte ich ernst und zog mir mein Shirt wieder über den Kopf. Tja, nun musste ich mich wohl meinen Eltern stellen. „Charlie ist nicht sauer. Es ist ihm nur etwas peinlich und ich glaube in Zukunft wird er dein Zimmer nicht mehr so einfach betreten.", eröffnete mir Edward, der in diesem Moment wohl so einiges in Charlies Kopf hörte. Das mein Vater nicht sauer war, war schon mal sehr gut, doch mir war das ja genauso peinlich und vermutlich würden wir nicht einmal lange über diesen kleinen Zusammenstoß reden. Das wäre mir auch wesentlich lieber. Aber ob Renée mir diesen Gefallen auch tun würde?


	5. Chapter 4: Elterliche Fürsorge

.

Ich möchte **-DEViiL- **und **spike007 **für ihre Reviews danken. Ich freu mich jedes Mal wieder.

Über mehr Reviews würde ich mich allerdings auch sehr sehr freuen ;)

* * *

.

4. Kapitel – Elterliche Fürsorge

Gab es etwas peinlicheres, als von seinem Vater dabei erwischt zu werden, wie man mit seinem Freund gewisse Dinge tat? Ich konnte mir in diesem Moment nichts vorstellen, das peinlicher war. Bisher hatte ich mit solchen Dingen ja keine Erfahrung gesammelt. Edward war mein erster Freund und ich hatte zuvor auch nie über längere Zeit bei Charlie gelebt. Er hatte bisher also nie Bekanntschaft mit meinen Hormonen machen müssen. Doch die waren ja sowieso erst erwacht, nachdem ich Edward kennen gelernt hatte. Allerdings hatte es bis vor kurzem sehr viele Regeln zwischen uns gegeben und der körperliche Kontakt zwischen uns war eher spärlich gewesen. Ich verstand ja gut, wieso Edward diese Regeln aufgestellt hatte. Es war eben so, dass ich im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr zerbrechlich war, solange ich ein Mensch war. Aber es war auch schwer gewesen, dieses Verlangen nach ihm zu unterdrücken! Nun hatte Edward seine Ansicht geändert und ich ebenso. So leicht war das aber gar nicht. Hätten Edward und ich nur fünf Minuten mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte Charlie uns sicher noch in einer viel verfänglicheren Position erwischt. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde mein Gesicht noch roter und ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett, wo wir beinahe weiter gegangen wären, als jemals zuvor.

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und seufzte. Wieso musste so etwas auch gerade mir passieren? Irgendwie war das so typisch. Ich war nicht nur ein Magnet für Gefahren und jede Ungeschicklichkeit im Umkreis von einigen Meilen, ich schien nun auch noch derartige Peinlichkeiten anzuziehen. Auf diese menschliche Erfahrung hätte ich sehr gerne verzichtet. Was würde Charlie nur von uns denken? Gerade hatte er von unserer Verlobung erfahren und ich hatte meiner Mutter versichert, dass Edward und ich in dieser Hinsicht absolut rein waren und nichts dergleichen taten. Nun kam es ihr sicher so vor, als hätte ich sie angelogen. Renée würde wahrscheinlich aber auch eher verstehen, warum es schwer war, zu warten. Wir hatten uns schon immer so gut verstanden und sie war damals doch nicht anders gewesen, als ich nun. In gewisser Weise... Charlie und sie hatten auch jung geheiratet. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie es heute bereute. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Renée nun nicht durchdrehen würde, weil Charlie Edward und mich in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Situation erwischt hatte. Gespräche dieser Art waren einfach... Ich hasste sie. Charlies Aufklärungsversuch war fast schlimmer gewesen als die Zeit ohne Edward. Doch auch mit meiner Mutter redete ich nicht gerne über Sex.

„Das ist ja so peinlich.", jammerte ich und sah zu Edward, der sich wieder neben mich setzte und mich sanft an sich zog. Ich verbarg meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und sog seinen Duft ein. Berauschend. Bilder von Edward und mir auf meinem Bett, jagten durch meinen Kopf und ich erschauderte. Es war wirklich unglaublich schön gewesen. Doch das Charlie uns erwischt hatte, trübte dieses Gefühl etwas. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie Charlie reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, wie viel Zeit Edward für gewöhnlich in meinem Zimmer verbrachte. Das er jede Nacht hier war und mit mir in einem Bett lag. Er schlief zwar nicht, aber für Charlie machte das keinen Unterschied. Zumal er Edward ja für einen normalen Menschen hielt. Meine Mutter wusste nun sicher schon Bescheid und beide würden in der Küche auf mich warten. „Weiß Renée schon... Hat Charlie ihr erzählt, was er gesehen hat?", fragte ich meinen Freund nun und hob meinen Kopf, um in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen zu können. Einen Moment lang zögerte Edward, aber dann nickte er. „Ja, sie weiß schon Bescheid, aber keine Angst. Sie sieht das etwas lockerer als Charlie. Und Charlie wird auch nicht auf diesem Thema herumreiten. Dafür ist es ihm viel zu peinlich. Peinlicher als dir sogar noch.", versicherte Edward mir und drückte mir einen sehr sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das es Charlie wahrscheinlich sogar noch peinlicher war, hielt ich sogar für sehr wahrscheinlich. Ein Vater wünschte sich ja nicht gerade, dass er seine Tochter bei so etwas sehen würde. Ich konnte es mir zumindest nicht vorstellen und Charlie wollte das ganz gewiss nicht. Am Anfang war es so einfach gewesen mit ihm zusammen zu leben. Ich hatte keinen Freund gehabt und meine Hormone hatten einen langen Winterschlaf abgehalten, doch dann hatte sich alles verändert. Für Charlie war es schon eine ziemliche Umstellung gewesen, dass ich überhaupt einen Freund hatte, aber ihm war inzwischen natürlich aufgefallen, wie ernst unsere Beziehung war. Wieder seufzte ich und sah Edward an. Immerhin würde es keine lange Diskussion geben. Und wenn Edward recht hatte, dann sah meine Mutter die Sache nicht so eng. Trotzdem, ich wollte mich den beiden nun noch nicht stellen. „Edward?", sagte ich und sah ihn bittend an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich genauer an. „Können wir zu unserer Lichtung? Jetzt. Bitte?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und ging zum Fenster.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Edward bei mir und zog mich sanft vom Fenster weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bella. Ich weiß ja, dass das schrecklich peinlich für dich ist, aber wir können nun nicht einfach verschwinden. Charlie und Renée würden nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein und ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn wir es uns so kurz vor der Hochzeit mit ihnen verderben.", erwiderte Edward und schob mich zu meiner Zimmertüre. Ich versuche mich so schwer wie nur möglich zu machen und grub meine Fußballen in den Boden, um es ihm irgendwie zu erschweren, aber meine Versuche waren vergebens. Das war nun mal einer seiner Vorteile, dass er ein Vampir war, meine ich. Er war stark und ich konnte mich noch so gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen, am Ende würde es doch nichts bringen. „Edward.", jammerte ich leise und zog einen Schmollmund. Ich wollte nun wirklich nicht in die Küche gehen und mit meinen Eltern reden. „Können wir dann wenigstens noch ein wenig hier bleiben?" ‚Oder auch 5 Stunden', dachte ich mir und drehte mich ein Stück zu ihm herum.

Mein geliebtes schiefes Lächeln zauberte sich auf Edwards Gesicht, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und meine Hoffnung sank in den Keller. „Nein. Wir gehen jetzt nach unten und ehe du dich versiehst, hast du es auch schon hinter dir. Ich bleibe auch, falls deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben.", sagte er und küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen. Ich seufzte und nickte. Mir blieb ja doch nichts anderes übrig, als mich Charlie und Renée zu stellen. Und Edward würde ich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Egal, was meine Eltern sagten, es ging ihn ja genauso etwas an. Er war mein Verlobter und in nicht einmal zwei Monaten würde ich schon Edwards Frau sein. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich an diesen Gedanken so langsam gewöhnte. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte mir das Wort Verlobte noch sehr viel Angst gemacht. Für eine Weile waren die Worte Hochzeit und Verlobte die schlimmsten Worte gewesen, die es meiner Meinung nach gab. Aber Edward gefiel es so sehr, dass wir uns bald das Ja-Wort geben würden. Wie konnte ich ihm das auch verwehren? Sicher, ich verbog mich etwas, aber mit jeden Tag freute ich mich mehr auf unsere Hochzeit. „Schön.", murmelte ich nur und ging dann mit Edward nach unten.

Edwards rechte Hand ruhte auf meiner Schulter, als wir die Küche betraten. Fast so, als wolle er mich stützen, falls ich umfallen würde. Bei mir wusste man eben nie. Es war gut möglich, dass ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte und mir dabei zwei Monate vor unserer Hochzeit ein Bein brach. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht riskieren, aber Edward passte ja sowieso immer auf mich auf. Ohne ihn würde ich heute nicht einmal hier sein. Und es war mir egal, dass er sich lange Zeit zu den Gefahren gezählt hatte und das er es nun vielleicht immer noch tat. Ich liebte Edward so sehr und vertraute ihm blind. Ich holte tief Luft und lief wieder rot an, als ich Charlie und Renée sah, die am Küchentisch saßen. Meine Mutter sah gelassen aus. Ja, sie sah fast so aus, als würde sie sich köstlich amüsieren und Charlie... Er sah genauso peinlich berührt aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Diese Seite hatte ich ganz offensichtlich von ihm geerbt. Sein Blick war auf die Tischblatte gerichtet und er sah erst auf, als Edward und ich uns ebenfalls hinsetzten.

Keiner schien so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Charlie wich meinem Blick aus und sah stattdessen die gelben Küchenschränke an. Es war ihm wirklich peinlicher als mir. Ich seufzte leise. „Können wir es einfach hinter uns bringen?", bat ich die beiden und sah meine Mutter flehend an. Diese Stille war nicht gerade angenehm. Sie war fast peinlicher als der Vorfall selbst. Und wenn Edward recht hatte, dann würde dieses Gespräch auch nicht sehr lange dauern. Unter dem Tisch fand seine Hand nun meine und ich war mehr als nur dankbar, dass er hier war. Ich verschränkte meine Hand mit seiner und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann sah ich wieder zu Charlie und Renée. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was genau nun kommen würde, aber ich wollte es einfach nur hinter mich bringen. Charlie fuhr sich mit einer Hand hektisch durch seine Haare und schien angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Meine Mutter schien zu spüren, dass ihr Ex-Mann noch eine Weile brauchte und machte schließlich den Anfang. „Bella, wir wollen eigentlich nur sicher gehen, dass ihr zwei verantwortungsvoll mit diesen Dingen umgeht.", fing sie an und sah mich eindringlich an.

Es war schon merkwürdig, das Wort verantwortungsvoll aus dem Mund meiner Mutter zu hören, aber ich verstand sie sehr gut und ich konnte mir auch denken, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Verhütung. Oh mein Gott. Ich hoffte inständig, dass dies kein sehr langes Gespräch werden würde. „Okay...", sagte ich leise und legte meinen Kopf etwas schief, abwartend, was noch kommen würde. Denn Renée war sicher noch nicht am Ende angekommen. Meine Mutter redete normal sehr viel und bei diesem Thema hier würde es vermutlich ganz ähnlich sein. Sie würde erst aufhören, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass wir es auch verstanden hatten. Charlie hatte bisher immer noch kein Wort gesagt. Immerhin sah er nun nicht mehr die Küchenschränke an, sondern blickte zu Edward. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Er war noch immer nicht besonders von Edward begeistert und wohl vor allem nicht, nachdem er uns nun fast beim Sex erwischt hatte. Zwar hatte Charlie uns versichert, dass er mit der Hochzeit einverstanden war, weil er sie ja doch nicht verhindern konnte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ihm ein anderer Schwiegersohn lieber wäre. Jemand wie Mike Newton. Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte ich mich innerlich.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich heute schon unmöglich verhalten habe, als ich dir einfach nicht glauben wollte. Und ich bin auch nicht dumm. Wenn man jung ist, dann spielen die Hormone verrückt. Ich verstehe das wohl besser als jeder andere und damit auch, dass ihr euch näher kommt. Aber Charlie und ich würden uns viel besser fühlen, wenn wir wüssten, dass ihr an die Verhütung denkt.", sagte Renée und sah nun zu Charlie, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Das war auch nicht sein Lieblingsthema. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich darauf sagen wollte. Edward war aber auch schneller als ich. „Natürlich, Renée. Falls Bella und ich uns entschließen sollten Sex zu haben, dann werden wir die Verhütung dabei nicht außer Acht lassen.", versicherte er meiner Mutter in einem sehr ruhigen und vernünftigen Ton. Ich lief etwas rot an, als Edward dies sagte und senkte den Kopf. Immerhin musste ich nun nichts sagen. „Mehr wollten wir gar nicht hören.", meinte meine Mutter und lächelte uns an. Sie nahm es wirklich ziemlich locker, aber sie war auch einfach jung geblieben.

„Wir werden ganz bestimmt an die Verhütung denken, wenn es soweit ist.", murmelte ich verlegen und stand dann rasch auf. „Wollte Alice nicht noch einige Dinge wegen der Hochzeit mit uns besprechen?", fragte ich und sah Edward eindeutig an. Ich wollte nun eine Weile das Haus verlassen und vermutlich hatte Alice wirklich noch einiges was sie mit uns besprechen wollte. Bis zur Hochzeit blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit und da Alice alles perfekt planen wollte, würde das sicher so sein. Ich fand es schon fast etwas unheimlich, wie sehr viel Mühe sie sich gab. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass Alice nicht doch noch in irgendeiner Weise übertreiben würde. Bisher wusste ich auch noch nicht, was Alice genau geplant hatte. Sie wusste, dass wir die Hochzeit schlicht halten wollten und nichts extravagantes wollten, aber ich kannte Alice sehr gut. Wenn sie etwas tat, dann richtig. Am besten ich erkundigte mich nachher, was sie bisher alles geplant hatte. Edward nickte und stand dann auf. „Richtig. Alice ist gar nicht aufzuhalten. Sie erwartet uns bestimmt schon.", sagte er und wir verabschiedeten uns von Charlie und Renée.

Ich war so unglaublich froh, als wir das Haus endlich verlassen hatten und in Edwards Volvo stiegen. Edward schlug die Beifahrertür leise zu und war dann keine Sekunde später auf seinem Platz. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen das Kopfteil des Sitzes und sah ihn an. „Das war wirklich verdammt peinlich. Wir sollten meine Zimmertür in Zukunft abschließen.", sagte ich leise. Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn wir diese Dinge gar nicht mehr machten. Es war ja nicht unbedingt geplant gewesen, dass wir uns nun so nahe kamen. Und in zwei Monaten würden wir sowieso verheiratet sein. Wir hatten uns nun so lange beherrschen können. Was waren schon zwei Monate?

Edward war inzwischen losgefahren und nahm meine Hand wieder in seine. „Das wird gar nicht nötig sein. Charlie wird dein Zimmer so schnell nicht mehr betreten, ohne anzuklopfen.", meinte Edward und schenkte mir ein atemberaubendes Lächeln.

„Oh Gott, dass hoffe ich doch. Das nächste Mal werde ich garantiert auf der Stelle sterben.", versicherte ich Edward und stöhnte auf. Hoffentlich würde ich diesen Tag ganz schnell vergessen.

„Ich denke mal, Charlie wird diesen Abend nicht so schnell vergessen, wie du gerne hättest. Er hat ja vorher schon geglaubt, dass wir miteinander schlafen, aber nun ist er erstrecht davon überzeugt.", meinte Edward nachdenklich und richtete seinen Blick auf die Straße. „Seine Gedanken waren heute ziemlich interessant. Wirklich... Einerseits denkt er heute sehr oft an deine Mutter und andererseits versucht er angestrengt an andere Dinge zu denken. Wir haben ihm da ein ziemlich gutes Thema geliefert.", teilte Edward mir mit.

Eigentlich war das für mich nichts neues. Mir war schon immer klar gewesen, dass Charlie Renée noch liebte und nun hatte Edward es mir nur bestätigt. Mein Vater liebte die Frau, die ihn vor so vielen Jahren verlassen hatte, noch immer. Mehr als mir lieb war. Das Mum nun hier war, machte die Sache nicht besser. Nur schlimmer. Ich hoffte nur, dass Renée nichts Dummes anstellte, jetzt, wo sie ein paar Probleme mit Phil hatte.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und seufzte. „Ich weiß. Es ist so deutlich, dass Charlie sie immer noch liebt. Es ist... Schrecklich. Lass uns jetzt einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.", bat ich ihn und sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Wir waren nun schon fast beim Haus der Cullens angelangt und ich freute mich wirklich darauf. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich ewig nicht mehr dort gewesen. Doch das stimmte natürlich nicht. Ich freute mich auch auf die kleine, verrückte Alice, die bestimmt schon wieder einige neue Details der Hochzeit vorbereitet hatte.

„Wie du wünscht.", sagte Edward und parkte seinen Volvo in der Garage des Hauses. Wir waren sogar noch schneller angekommen, als ich geglaubt hatte. Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Wange und er zog mein Gesicht sanft in seine Richtung. Seine Lippen lagen auf meinen, bevor ich es richtig realisieren konnte. Wie immer erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und meine Hände legten sich vorsichtig um seinen Hals. Ein zarter und sanfter Kuss, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell unterbrochen wurde. Jemand klopfte an meiner Seite des Autos an der Scheibe und Edward und ich lösten uns widerwillig voneinander.

Als ich meinen Kopf drehte, um zu sehen, wer uns da unterbrochen hatte, grinste mir Alice entgegen. Sie hob eine Hand und winkte uns fröhlich zu. Das war dann wohl unser Stichwort, dass Auto zu verlassen. Ich öffnete die Beifahrertüre und stieg aus. Eine Sekunde später tänzelte die Schwarzhaarige mir entgegen und küsste mich auf jede Wange. „Hallo Alice.", sagte ich erfreut und sie strahlte mich an.

„Nun kommt schon. Ihr könnt auch später noch übereinander herfallen. Es gibt noch so viel, was wir besprechen müssen, Bella.", trällerte sie mit ihrer leisen, angenehmen Stimme und klatschte in ihre Hände. Sie war heute wirklich bestens gelaunt. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für euch.", teilte sie uns mit und ihre Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten. Ich jedoch wurde misstrauisch. Wenn Alice von einer Überraschung für uns sprach, dann konnte das nichts gutes sein. Und diese Überraschung hatte bestimmt mit der Hochzeit zu tun.

„Eine Überraschung. Wirklich?", fragte ich vorsichtig und Edward war wieder an meiner Seite. Seine Hand fand wieder die meine und er drückte sie sanft. Er wusste bestimmt schon, was diese Überraschung war. Zumindest sah er nicht so erfreut aus und sah Alice mit diesem Blick an, den ich so gut kannte. „Mmhm.", machte Alice und ging uns voran ins Haus. Wir folgten ihr und mein Herz schlug schneller. Es würde wohl keine tolle Überraschung werden.

„Das wird euch gefallen. Nun kommt schon mit. Ab in die Küche mit euch.", befahl sie uns und einige Sekunden später betraten wir die Küche. Was ich dort sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Meine Augen wurden groß und ich musste schwer schlucken. Das war... Nein, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich stöhnte entsetzt auf und starrte Alice an. „Alice!", rief ich und stemmte meine Hände an meine Hüften, „Das ist doch ein Scherz oder?", hoffte ich und blickte auf die riesige Eisskulptur vor uns. Was mich da anstarrte sah unheimlich nach Edward und mir aus, allerdings bestand ‚es' aus Eis.

Alice sah mich vollkommen ernst an. Dieses Ding war kein Scherz. „Nein, eigentlich sollte das kein Scherz sein. Ich habe die Skulptur vor einigen Tagen in Auftrag gegeben und wollte euch damit überraschen. Ich finde, sie ist perfekt. Perfekter als perfekt, liebste Bella.", sagte sie und klang etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass ich nicht vor Freunde in die Luft sprang. Es war wirklich schwer. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn Alice unglücklich war und sie wollte doch im Grunde nur, dass unsere Hochzeit unvergesslich wurde. Erneut sah ich auf das Abbild von Edward und mir. Gut, eigentlich war es nicht so schlimm. „Tut mir leid, Alice. Du hast ja recht. Sie ist sehr schön. Danke.", murmelte ich entschuldigend und umarmte die elfengleiche Vampirin dann.

Ich blickte Alice lächelnd an. „Aber du hast doch hoffentlich keine Schwäne oder so bestellt oder Tauben, oder irgendetwas, dass du auf uns loslassen willst?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig. Bei meinem Glück würde mindestens einer der Schwäne sich dazu entscheiden, mich anzugreifen. Alice kicherte und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Ihre Haare wackelten dabei und sie sah einfach zauberhaft aus. „Nein, Bella. Auf deiner Hochzeit wird es keine Tiere geben. Aber wir haben noch einiges vor uns. Das kannst du mir glauben. So eine Hochzeit plant sich ja nicht von alleine und schon gar nicht an einem Tag. Nun setz dich, und sei brav.", kommandierte sie und zeigte auf einen der Stühle am Tisch.

Ich blickte überrascht zu Edward. Warum sollte ich mich setzen? Was hatte sie noch vor? Eigentlich wollte ich mich aus den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen soweit wie es ging heraushalten, aber nun nahm Alice mich doch in Beschlag. Und es gefiel mir gar nicht. Verdattert setzte ich mich hin und sah, wie Edward sich auf dem Stuhl neben mir nieder ließ. „Ich sitze. Und was kommt nun?", wollte ich wissen und reckte meinen Hals etwas, um Alice besser sehen zu können.

Alice drehte sich wieder um und lächelte mich an. „Nun wirst du eine Torte aussuchen. Immerhin werden auf der Hochzeit auch Menschen sein und es wird eine Torte geben. Ich habe die Vorauswahl schon getroffen. Du musst dich also nur noch zwischen 4 Torten entscheiden.", teilte sie mir mit und mein Mund klappte auf. Okay, eine Torte auszusuchen, konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Und sie hatte natürlich recht. Der Schein musste gewahrt werden, also würde es auch eine Torte geben und alles, was man sonst so auf einer Hochzeit sah. Ich nickte nur und blickte sie an. Zufrieden darüber, dass ich mich nicht beschwerte, drehte Alice sich wieder um und kam mit vier rosa Packungen auf mich zu. Sie stellte diese auf dem Tisch ab und nahm dann die Deckel ab. Da standen kleine Probetorten. Und alle sahen lecker aus.

„Erdbeertorte mit Mascarpone, Himbeer mit Prosecco - Joghurt - Moussse, Schwarzwälder-Kirsch und Joghurt-Pfirsich.", erklärte sie und zeigte bei jedem der Namen auf eine der Torten. Sie legte Gabeln auf den Tisch und ich fragte mich, warum sie mehrere hinlegte. Sollte Edward etwa auch probieren? Als mein Vampir dann eine der Gabeln nahm und diese in die erste Torte steckte, blickte ich ihn sehr verwundert an. Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und hielt mir dann die Gabel hin. „Mir wird das sowieso nicht schmecken.", sagte er und ich ließ mich von ihm füttern. Wenn er das machte, dann war das wirklich nicht so übel. Eigentlich war es doch sogar unglaublich süß. So machte Edward es bei jeder Torte. Ich ließ mir von ihm einen Löffel in den Mund schieben und versuchte mich zwischen einer dieser Torten zu entscheiden. Bei der vierten verzog ich das Gesicht und verschloss die Schachtel der Joghurt-Pfirsich-Torte auf der Stelle. „Nein. Die ist ja grauenhaft.", murmelte ich entsetzt und schluckte schnell das Stück hinunter, dass sich in meinem Mund befand.

Edwards Hand hob sich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Doch seine Hand entfernte sich nicht. Sie strich sanft meine Wange entlang und er lächelte mich dabei so wunderbar an, dass mein Herz schon wieder einige Sprünge machte und bestimmt auch kurz vor einem Stillstand war. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an, und vergaß dabei auch, dass Alice noch in der Küche war. Meine Atmung setzte für einen Moment aus und wollte erst wieder in die Gänge kommen, als Alice sich laut räusperte. „Könntet ihr euch das für später aufheben. Bitte? Bella, du solltest dich entscheiden. Wenn wir die Torte haben, kann ich einen Punkt auf meiner sehr langen Liste beruhigt streichen.", erinnerte sie mich und ich löste meinen Blick unendlich langsam von Edward und blickte Alice an. „Ähm ich finde, dass die erste am besten schmeckt. Die Erdbeertorte.", sagte ich und Alice lächelte mich an.

„Wunderbar. Nun könnt ihr spielen gehen.", rief sie vergnügt und tänzelte wie eine wunderschöne Ballerina aus der Küche. Kurz starrte ich ihr nach, fing mich dann aber wieder und blickte zu meinem Verlobten. Seine Hand strich federleicht durch mein Haar und er zog mich sanft näher an sich heran. Der Stuhl kratzte über den Boden und dann drückte er seine Lippen sehr sanft auf die meinen. Die Torten schmeckten alle im Vergleich zu Edward nicht sehr gut. Sein Atem nahm mich gefangen und mein Verstand ging wieder baden. Edwards Lippen verließen meine und sein Atem streifte mein Ohr. „Du bist wunderbar. Du bist die beste Verlobte, die ich mir überhaupt wünschen kann.", hauchte er und mir jagte ein wahnsinniger Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Edward schaffte es wirklich jedes Mal, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wo eigentlich oben und wo unten war. Und das war wieder einer dieser Momente. Er brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Mit so einfachen und natürlichen Gesten, dass es schon gar nicht mehr normal war. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren. Wie gerne ich das doch machte. „Ich liebe dich, Edward.", flüsterte ich leise und mein Blick begegnete dem seiner Topasaugen. „Können wir nun zu unserer Lichtung?", wollte ich wissen. Ich hatte den Vorschlag in meinem Zimmer ernst gemeint. Natürlich hatte ich da eher im Sinn gehabt vor meinen Eltern zu flüchten, aber was sprach nun schon noch dagegen?

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bella.", sagte Edward sanft und nickte dann. Er schenkte mir sein wunderbar schiefes Lächeln und zog mich dann auch schon auf die Füße. Ich liebte es, diese drei Worte von Edward zu hören. Es gab auf der Welt nichts, was mein Herz schneller zum schlagen brachte. Abgesehen von Edward selbst. „Also?", fragte ich ungeduldig und sah ihn an. Ich wollte wirklich mit ihm zu unserer Lichtung gehen und dort ein paar schöne Stunden verbringen. Diese Lichtung war einfach etwas ganz besonderes. Allerdings war sie das nur, solange Edward bei mir war. Ohne meinen wunderbaren Vampir verlor auch diese Lichtung ihren Charme. Das hatte ich kläglich feststellen müssen, als Edward versucht hatte mein Leben zu retten, indem er mich verlassen hatte.

„Hab einfach etwas Geduld, Bella.", sagte Edward und führte mich in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus der Küche. Geduld... Nicht gerade eine meine Stärke. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Edward ging. Seine kalte Hand hielt meine, als wir das Haus der Cullens verließen.

„Edward!", beschwerte ich mich und in diesem Moment warf er mich sanft auf seinen Rücken. Ha! Das hieß dann wohl, dass wir uns nun auf den Weg zu unserer Lichtung machen würden. Zufrieden legte ich meinen Kopf in Edwards Nacken und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals. „Danke.", murmelte ich und schloss meine Arme um seine Brust. Dann rannte er los und wir ließen alles andere hinter uns zurück.


	6. Chapter 5: Glühende Leidenschaft

**-DEViiL-** Ich back dir eine - nein, ich kauf sie, weil ich nicht backen kann _Torte hin halt _Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hab mich wie immer sehr sehr gefreut.

Ich würd mich über mehr Reviews freuen. Die FF ist inzwischen fertig, aber trotzdem fände ich weitere Meinungen sehr toll und aufbauend auch.

.

* * *

.

5. Kapitel – Glühende Leidenschaft

Edward rannte wie immer unheimlich schnell. Mein Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter und die Bäume und Häuser rauschten nur so an uns vorbei. Der Wind pfiff laut, doch das alles machte mir absolut nichts aus. Ich erinnerte mich gut daran, wie elend ich mich gefühlt hatte, nachdem mir Edward zum ersten Mal gezeigt hatte, wie er rannte. Es war einfach absolut ungewohnt und fremd gewesen. Ein ICE konnte nicht schneller sein und es war nicht ratsam, seinen Kopf aus einem fahrenden ICE zu halten. Damals hatte ich mich allerdings genauso gefühlt. Elend und durcheinander. In meinem Kopf hatte sich alles gedreht und in meinen Ohren hatte sich das Blut gesammelt. Und das war nicht meine übliche Reaktion auf Edward gewesen. In seiner Gegenwart wurde mir auch immer ganz anders. Allerdings doch im positiven Sinn. Nun war es mittlerweile alles andere als schlimm. Ich liebte es sogar, auf seinem Rücken zu sein, wenn er rannte.

Man konnte bei jedem seiner Atemzüge und seiner Bewegungen spüren, wie viel Spaß er hatte und das es ihm einfach gut ging. Die Landschaft veränderte sich langsam. Doch eigentlich bekam ich das sowieso nicht richtig mit. Alles flog so unglaublich schnell an uns vorbei, dass meine menschlichen Augen es nicht richtig erfassen konnten. Einen Wimpernschlag später waren wir dann auch schon im Wald und bei unserer Lichtung angekommen. Ich rutschte von Edwards Rücken und sah mich einen kurzen Moment lang um. Auch heute schien diese Lichtung etwas Zauberhaftes an sich zu haben. Die Sonne verschwand langsam am Horizont und die letzten Strahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume und erhellten die Wiese. Das Grün wurde von vereinzelten bunten Blumen durchsetzt. Alles erinnerte mich an den Tag, als Edward und ich hier zum ersten mal gemeinsam gewesen waren. Vor allem, weil Edward hier war. Wirklich alles. Die Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf meinen Vampir - Freund und er glitzerte wie immer. Auch das war wie eine Art Déjà - vu. Hier hatte ich zum ersten Mal erlebt, was mit ihm geschah, wenn er die Sonne betrat. Und entgegen von Edwards Annahme, hatte es mich nicht abgeschreckt. Eher noch gefesselt.

Von seinem Anblick fasziniert, ging ich die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu und legte meine Hände in seine. Seine Haut war wie immer sehr kalt, doch nichts würde mich davon abhalten, Edward nahe zu kommen. Er war mein Verlobter, meine Zukunft und mein ewiger Gefährte. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich ihn verlassen oder noch einmal zulassen, dass er mich verließ. Nichts, wirklich gar nichts würde uns trennen können. Bald würden wir es auf die menschliche Weise bestätigen, indem wir heirateten und bald darauf, würde er mich zur ewigen Nacht verdammen. Doch an diesem Punkt kamen dann wieder meine Zweifel ins Spiel, falls meine Mutter mich weiterhin brauchte. Nein, daran wollte ich nun nicht denken. Ich kam nicht zum nachdenken hierher, sondern um etwas Zeit mit dem Mann zu verbringen, den ich mehr liebte als alles andere. Zweisamkeit war etwas wunderbares und eigentlich konnte ich mir auch nichts besseres vorstellen, als mit Edward allein zu sein. Ihn dabei zu küssen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Das war der Himmel auf Erden. Die Hand meines Geliebten streifte meine Haare und strich dann meinen Nacken entlang. Ich erschauderte und versank in dem Blick seiner Augen. Topas – Aber noch dunkler als gestern schon.

Edward sah mich nachdenklich an und strich mit seinem Daumen über meinen Nacken und ließ diese Hand dann meinen Arm entlang wandern. „Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte er leise und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich etwas. Für ihn würde es wohl immer komisch sein, dass meine Gedanken für ihn ein Geheimnis waren. Mir würde es wohl nicht anders gehen, wenn ich diejenige wäre, die die Gedanken aller Menschen lesen konnte und es nur eine Ausnahme gab. In den meisten Situationen war es mir aber auch mehr als recht, dass Edward meine Gedanken nicht kannte. Er durchschaute mich sowieso wahnsinnig schnell. Seine linke Hand strich immer noch meinen Arm auf und ab und die Gänsehaut, die dort aufflammte wo seine kalten Finger meine Haut berührten, blieb auch ihm nicht verborgen.

„An uns. Wie sehr sich alles verändert hat und sich bald noch verändern wird.", offenbarte ich und lächelte ihn an. So in etwa konnte ich meine Gedanken wohl beschreiben. Aber es war schwer. Meine Gedanken drehten sich in den letzten Tagen um so viele Dinge. Schöne und weniger schöne Dinge. Die unschönen Dinge konnte ich zumeist gut ausblenden, aber es gelang mir nicht immer. Das ich mich bald von Charlie und Renée verabschieden musste, stimmte mich melancholisch und da ich nun auch noch fürchten musste, dass die Ehe meiner Mutter am Ende war, wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Wenn ich an die beiden dachte, stimmte es mich unheimlich traurig.

Edwards andere Hand verfing sich in meinen Haaren und spielte dann zärtlich mit einer meiner braunen Haarsträhnen. Die Veränderung, die bald auf uns zukommen würde, stimmte ihn ebenso nachdenklich wie mich. Das wusste ich nur zu gut. Ich wusste, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass ich mir mehr Zeit lassen würde, wenn es um meine Verwandlung ging. Er liebte mich, sehr sogar, doch nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als Zeit. Und ich konnte ihn durchaus verstehen. Zumindest versuchte ich es. Mein Wunsch wie er zu werden saß einfach unheimlich tief und ich konnte mich nicht damit anfreunden, dass ich noch ein paar Jahre warten sollte. Jahre... Jahre kamen auf keinen Fall in Frage. Falls ich seinem Wunsch doch zustimmen würde, zuliebe meiner Mutter, dann würde es nicht mehr als ein Jahr sein.

Ich machte mir darüber wirklich einige Gedanken. Irgendwie musste ich das ja. Wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Die Konsequenzen waren nicht gerade gering. Bei meiner Verwandlung würde ich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben hinter mir lassen, doch das war es mir wert. Edward würde bald mein Leben sein. Er und seine Familie würden meine Familie werden. Bei dem Gedanken bildete sich auf meinen Lippen ein Lächeln. Ich wollte so sehr zu den Cullens gehören und Edward wusste zu gut, dass ich meine Meinung da nicht ändern würde. Edward konnte versuchen was er wollte, in der nahen Zukunft würde ich eine von ihnen werden. Und vorher noch seine Frau. Dieser Gedanke bereitete mir immer weniger Probleme. Bevor ich Edward kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ich es nicht für denkbar gehalten, dass man so jung wirklich heiraten wollte. Doch ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Mrs. Cullen. Ich wollte wirklich Mrs. Edward Cullen werden.

„Du weißt, dass wir nichts überstürzen müssen, Bella.", hauchte er zärtlich in mein Ohr, während er die eine Haarsträhne fallen ließ, und anfing mit einer anderen zu spielen.

„Ja, dass sagst du mir oft genug, Edward. Aber ich bin bereit. Wirklich.", meinte ich ernst und lächelte, als Edward mich mit sich ins Gras zog. Er legte sich hin und ich tat es ihm gleich. Mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und ich schloss meine Augen.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte er und klang dabei nicht ganz so glücklich. Wäre ich nicht bereit dazu, dann würde er automatisch mehr Zeit bekommen, doch so war es eben nicht. Ich wusste, dass ich wie er werden wollte, weil ich ohne ihn nicht leben konnte. Und ich war mehr als nur entschlossen. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass es anders wäre, Bella. Das du vernünftiger sein würdest, wenn es um diese Sache geht.", sagte er leise und seine Hand strich federleicht über meine Hüfte.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte ich schlicht und hob meinen Kopf, um ihn angrinsen zu können. Ja, ich liebte Edward so sehr, dass ich mir sicher sein konnte. Vielleicht hatte mein Herz es ja schon gewusst, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er war mein Schicksal, dass in Forks auf mich gewartet hatte und ich nahm es nur zu gerne ernst. Edward war meine Zukunft, mein ein und alles. Ein Teil von mir mochte auch Jacob lieben, aber das war eine ganz andere Liebe. Edward war derjenige, ohne den ich nicht leben konnte. Gar nicht leben wollte...

„Mhm, auch das weiß ich. Und ich bin froh, dass es so ist. Ohne dich wäre ich ein Nichts.", teilte er mir mit und nahm dann meine Hand und legte sie auf die Stelle, wo früher, vor sehr langer Zeit, einmal sein Herz geschlagen hatte. Obwohl sein Herz seit mehr als 90 Jahren nicht mehr schlug, liebte er mich und ich konnte mich wohl mehr als glücklich schätzen, dass es so war.

Meine Hand lag unbeweglich auf seiner Brust und ich lächelte. Die Worte, die er eben benutzt hatte, trafen auf mich ebenfalls zu. Nicht nur Edward war ohne mich ein Nichts. Auch ich war ohne ihn nicht einmal halb so viel wert. Wir gehörten eben zusammen. Nur dann waren wir ganz und genau deswegen würde er mich nicht davon abhalten können, dass ich mich Verwandeln lassen würde. Solange er seine Meinung nicht änderte... Würde er das tun?

„Du hast deine Meinung doch nicht geändert, oder? Ich meine... Was meine Verwandlung angeht. Ich möchte, dass du es machst.", dabei sah ich ihn fragend an. Eigentlich konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es nicht mehr machen wollte. Gut, er freute sich wohl nicht unbedingt darauf, dass er mir das Leben aussaugen würde und mich zu einem ‚Monster' machen würde, aber er wusste doch, dass ich es unbedingt wollte und wie stur ich sein konnte.

Edward schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf und legte mir einen Finger auf meine Lippen, um zu verhindern, dass ich noch etwas sagte. Für zwei Sekunden sah er mich nur an, dann sagte er: „Nein, Bella. Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Wie könnte ich? Du wirst meine Frau. Dieser Vorschlag kam von mir und du hast meinen Antrag ja dann doch noch angenommen. Ich habe es dir versprochen und ich werde mich auch daran halten.", versprach er mir feierlich. „Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich dich verwandeln.",

Seine Worte beruhigten mich. Nicht, dass ich wirklich angenommen hatte, er hätte seine Meinung geändert, aber es war doch sehr gut, es genau zu wissen. Es war schon ein verrückter Gedanke, dass es mir so wichtig war, wer mich verwandelte. Die Schmerzen und die Qualen würden ja doch die selben sein und dann würde es mir wohl nicht mehr so wichtig sein, aber wenn ich nun daran dachte, dass Edward seine kalten Lippen an meinen Hals legte und zubiss... Der Gedanke hatte doch etwas für sich. Er würde derjenige sein, der mich zu seiner ewigen Gefährtin machte, weil er es wollte und nicht, weil ich entschied, dass Carlisle es machen sollte.

Im Moment gab es nichts, was ich sagen könnte. Edwards Finger lag immer noch auf meinen Lippen und ich war wieder einmal von seinem Blick gefangen genommen. Seine Augen würden mich wohl auch in 100 Jahren noch verzaubern. Da war ich mir absolut sicher. Unsere Liebe konnte nur noch stärker werden. Natürlich würde sie sich verändern. Wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war, würde ich anders riechen und anders schmecken. Mein Herz würde nicht mehr schlagen und ich würde nicht mehr rot anlaufen können. Ich wusste, dass Edward diese menschlichen Seiten an mir sehr vermissen würde. Mehr, als er manchmal zugeben mochte, doch seine Liebe zu mir war stark genug, um auch das überstehen zu können. Ich fürchtete nicht, dass Edward mich nicht mehr lieben würde, wenn ich wie er war. Er hatte es mir oft genug versichert.

Wie in Zeitlupe nahm Edward seinen Finger von meinen Lippen und strich dann mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Hätte ich nun etwas sagen wollen, dann wären mir meine Worte bestimmt im Hals stecken geblieben. Seine kalten Finger auf meiner Haut und der Blickkontakt waren einfach zu viel für mich. Erneut beschleunigte mein Herz und mein Puls fing zu rasen an. Edward lächelte, als er merkte, dass mein Herz schon wieder verrückt spielte und ich lief leicht rot an. Er seufzte wohlig und strich liebevoll über meine roten Wangen.

„Ich werde das wirklich vermissen. Deinen Herzschlag und wie wunderschön du aussiehst, wenn deine Wangen sich rot färben. Du siehst dann wirklich... Zum Anbeißen aus.", eröffnete er mir und grinste mich süffisant an. Zum Anbeißen... Wenn das nicht einmal eine Zweideutigkeit war. In diesem Fall wusste ich allerdings, dass er nicht mein Blut meinte, sondern eher etwas anderes im Sinn hatte, wenn er sagte, dass ich zum Anbeißen aussah.

„Du siehst immer zum Anbeißen aus.", meinte ich leise und meine Wangen wurden dunkelrot. Dieses Thema sorgte immer noch dafür, dass sich beinahe alles Blut in meinen Wangen ansammelte. Es sollte mir nicht peinlich sein. Edward war immerhin mein Verlobter und ich liebte ihn sehr. Es sollte nur natürlich sein, dass wir auch über so etwas redeten, aber es war eben nicht so. Bis vor kurzem war die körperliche Seite unserer Beziehung nicht sehr ausgereift gewesen und vor Edward hatte ich diese Seite überhaupt nicht gekannt. Während ich es hasste, wenn meine Wangen sich verfärbten, mochte Edward es. Irgendwie tat ich ihm damit also einen Gefallen.

Auf den Lippen meines Verlobten bildete sich ein Grinsen und er zog mich ein Stück näher zu sich heran. Ich konnte von seinem Lächeln einfach nicht genug bekommen. Wenn ich es sah, wurde mir unheimlich warm und das war auch nun der Fall. Also, warm war mir ja sowieso schon. Die Sonne schien immer noch auf uns und spiegelte sich auf Edwards Haut. Ein Anblick, der einem die Sprache verschlug. Sanft presste er seine eiskalten Lippen auf meine glühenden und damit verschmolzen Eis und Feuer miteinander.

Wenn mir vorher schon warm gewesen war, dann brannte ich nun lichterloh. Das Blut unter meiner Haut fing zu kochen an und ich öffnete meine Lippen ein Stück, um mehr von Edwards betörendem Atem einzusaugen. Seine Lippen drückten sich etwas energischer auf die meinen und seine Hand strich zärtlich an meiner Hüfte entlang und wanderte dann an meinem Bein hinab. Dieses Mal würde uns niemand stören. Doch vielleicht sollte ich das hier jetzt gleich vorher unterbinden? Ich wollte wirklich versuchen stark zu bleiben und bis zu unserer Hochzeitsnacht warten. Edwards Lippen und sein Geruch waren allerdings zwei sehr gute Argumente dagegen. Und seine Berührungen, die so zärtlich waren, waren allerdings ein weiteres dagegen. Mein Kopf sagte mir, dass wir aufhören mussten, doch mein Herz und mein Körper sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Nun wo Edward bereit war, würde mein Kopf sehr schnell verlieren, wenn ich nicht aufpasste.

Nun wanderte auch noch Edwards zweite Hand an meinem Körper entlang. Obwohl die Bewegung so zart war, kam es mir vor, als würde meine Haut brennen. Die Gänsehaut auf meinem anderen Arm kam und ging und seine Hand strich abwärts. Mit einem Mal umfasste er meine Füße und zog mich auf sich. Kurz blinzelte ich, doch dann schlossen meine Augen sich wieder. Edwards Lippen lagen immer noch auf meinen und attackierten diese mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mein Herz zum Stillstand brachte. Ich keuchte schwerfällig in Edwards Mund, als ich versuchte mein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Langsam entfernten seine Lippen sich von meinen und lagen dann auch schon auf meinem Hals. In dieser Zeit konnte ich Luft holen und auch mein Herzschlag regulierte sich wieder ein kleines bisschen. Man konnte aber immer noch nicht sagen, dass er normal war. Doch ich wusste, dass er solange schneller schlagen würde, bis wir diese Aktion hier aufgaben.

Das schien Edward aber nicht im geringsten im Sinn zu haben. Seine kalten Lippen saugten an meinem Hals und seine Hände lagen an meinen Hüften. Diese Position erinnerte mich an die Nacht, als ich gehofft hatte, wir würden uns näher kommen. Und dieses Mal würde Edward mir geben, was ich wollte. Nur dieses Mal war mein Verstand übermächtig. Für den Moment war er es noch, aber wie lange? Zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag war ich dran und drauf ihn zu bitten, doch mit mir zu schlafen. Seine Lippen sorgten gerade dafür, dass ich den Verstand verlor. Nun setzten sich Edwards Hände in Bewegung. Seine rechte Hand strich meinen Rücken entlang, während die andere mein Bein hinabstrich und dann unterhalb meines Po's liegen blieb. Ich spürte etwas sehr kaltes an meinem Steißbein und dann loderte die Erkenntnis in mir auf. Soeben hatte Edwards Hand sich unter mein T-Shirt geschoben. Er hoffte wohl wirklich, dass ich ihn bitten würde.

Ein nicht definierbarer Laut entwich mir und mein Herz legte noch einen Gang zu. Ich spürte Edwards Lippen wieder auf meinen. Energischer und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Mein Entschluss ihn nachher zu stoppen wurde immer kleiner. Das hier war ein viel zu schöner Moment, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Der Moment schien sogar perfekt zu sein. Wir waren auf unserer Lichtung, keiner würde uns stören und wir wollten einander. Warum sollte ich ihn also aufhalten? Ich war doch sowieso davon überzeugt, dass Edward eine Seele hatte. Und er war bereit, sich mir hinzugeben. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und drängte mich keuchend enger an ihn. Ich hatte aufgegeben! Mein Verstand hatte sich ausgeschaltet und mein Herz gesiegt. Mein Körper ebenso. Ich würde meinem Körper geben was er brauchte. Den engen Kontakt zu Edward und das berauschende Gefühl, dass er in mir auslöste. Meine Hände wanderten langsam zu seinem Hemd und mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Ich wollte Edward so sehr. Sofort und auf der Stelle. Nun verfluchte ich meine menschliche Langsamkeit.

Nach einer unendlich langen Minute hatte ich es endlich geschafft, jeden Knopf von Edwards Hemd zu öffnen, ohne dabei einen der Knöpfe aus lauter Ungeschicklichkeit auszureißen. Einen Moment lang wanderten meine Augen über seine perfekt geformte Brust, die im späten Licht der Sonne glitzerte und strahlte. Mein Mund stand offen und ich konnte mich von diesem Anblick kaum losreißen. Edwards Hand schob sich sanft unter mein Kinn und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine eisigen Lippen wieder auf meinen. Meine Hände strichen über seine Brust und versuchten dabei sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Er war so perfekt. Alles an Edward war perfekt. Edward löste seine Lippen und sah mich mit einem lodernden Blick an. Seine Hände wanderten unter mein T-Shirt und schoben es dann nach oben. Er sah mich dabei genau an und ich nickte schließlich. Ich hatte aufgegeben und er konnte mich haben. Ich war sein und bald auch in dieser Hinsicht. In jeder Hinsicht.

Kaum hatte Edward mein Nicken bemerkt, lag mein T-Shirt auch schon einen Meter neben uns im Gras. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden fanden unsere Lippen wieder zueinander und seine Hände fingen an meinen Oberkörper zu erkunden. Erkundend ließ er seine Hände über meine Haut wandern und ich keuchte schon wieder in Edwards Mund. Seine Hände auf meiner Haut... Ich konnte unmöglich beschreiben wie gut es sich anfühlte. Edwards Hände fuhren über meinen Bauch und wanderten dann meinen Rücken hinauf und wieder hinab. Meine Haut brannte unter seinen Berührungen und ich wollte mehr. So viel mehr. „Edward...", keuchte ich atemlos und kurz darauf legten meine Lippen sich wieder auf seine. Edward drehte uns ohne große Mühe herum und nun befand er sich über mir und drückte mich mit sanfter Gewalt ins Gras. Meine Hände schoben sein Hemd rasch von ihm und anschließend vergrub ich sie in seinen Haaren.

Edwards Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals, wanderten zu meinem Nacken und küssten sich dann ganz langsam nach unten. Ich erschauderte und sog scharf die Luft ein. Zärtlich küsste Edward sich wieder nach oben und ich stöhnte laut auf, als seine Zunge über meine Haut fuhr. Falls ich nicht zuvor schon aufgegeben hätte, dann wäre der Moment nun gekommen. Die Stelle, die seine Zunge berührt hatte, brannte so sehr, als hätte jemand Säure auf sie geträufelt. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich ihn doch wollte. Gierig ließ ich meine Hände über seinen Körper wandern und versuchte ihn dabei noch enger an mich zu drücken. Und wie von selbst tat Edward es auch. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und genau in diesem Moment presste Edward seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Unsere Küsse wurden mit jeder Sekunde atemloser und gieriger. Zugleich hob Edward mich ein Stück an und im nächsten Moment landete mein BH neben seinem Hemd. Als mir das bewusst wurde, errötete ich Augenblicklich und sah Edward unsicher an.

Was, wenn er mich doch nicht so hübsch fand, wie er immer sagte? Ich selbst fand einfach nicht, dass ich besser war als der Durchschnitt. Mein Körper war alles andere als perfekt. Er war nicht durchtrainiert, sondern eher schlaksig. Allgemein konnte ich mit mir sicherlich zufrieden sein, aber wie sollte ich das umsetzen, wenn mein Freund ein wunderschöner, perfekter Vampir war, der jeder Frau die Sprache verschlug? Es war so schwer. Edward küsste die Stelle unter meinem Ohr sanft und dann streifte sein eiskalter Atem mein Ohr. Er klang atemlos und erregt. „Du bist so hübsch, Bella. Glaub mir das doch endlich. Es gibt kein bezaubernderes und hübscheres Wesen auf der Welt als dich.", hauchte er und küsste mich wieder. Er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und ich fühlte mich sofort wieder wohler. Seine Hände erkundeten die freigelegte Stelle und mein Herz begann Achterbahn zu fahren.

Seine Hände waren so unglaublich zärtlich, als er langsam über meine Brüste strich. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und eigentlich hatte ich nichts dagegen. Mein Körper stand sowieso schon in Flammen und es würde auch immer so sein, solange ich ein Mensch war. Die kleinste Berührung von Edward reichte aus und ich ging in Flammen auf. Ja, dass war wohl etwas, was ich vermissen würde, wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war. Doch ich gewann gleichzeitig so viel, dass es das schon wieder wert war. Opfer musste man eben bringen. Jede Entscheidung brachte zugleich einige Opfer mit sich. Man konnte nicht nur immer den einfachen Weg gehen und nur gute Dinge gewinnen. Ich hielt die Luft an, als Edwards Finger über meine Brustwarze fuhr und drückte meinen Kopf in das Gras. Edward verstärkte unseren Kuss noch etwas und ich krallte mich in seinen Haaren fest.

„Ooooh!", machte ich überrascht, als ich Edwards Zunge dort spürte, wo so eben noch sein Finger gewesen war. Meine Augen schlugen auf und ich sah, dass es nun fast dunkel war. Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile auf unserer Lichtung. Doch darüber konnte ich mir gar keine Gedanken machen. Was Edward nun tat, sorgte dafür, dass mein Körper sich noch viel wärmer anfühlte. Ich keuchte unregelmäßig und versuchte irgendwie nach Luft zu schnappen. Aber ich schien wirklich vergessen zu haben, wie das ging. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Edward seine Meinung über unsere körperliche Beziehung geändert hatte. Soweit waren wir vorher nie gegangen. Es fühlte sich verboten gut an. Und so war das wohl mit allen Dingen, die sich so unglaublich anfühlten. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott...", murmelte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand fahrig durch Edwards wunderschöne, bronzefarbene Haare. Doch dann hörte er auf. Ich spürte, wie Edward sich über mir versteifte und schlug meine Augen ängstlich auf. Hatte er etwa recht behalten, was das anging? Diese Dinge, die wir machten, mussten enorm an seiner Selbstbeherrschung nagen. Und ich meinte nicht den Mann in ihm, sondern den Vampir. Obwohl Edward nach seiner Rückkehr gemeint hatte, dass er nicht mehr nach meinem Blut dürstete, weil er erfahren hatte, wie es war mich zu verlieren, konnte man bestimmt nicht sicher gehen. Was, wenn dieser Moment gekommen war?

Verwirrt sah ich Edward an, aber er sah nicht anders aus als sonst. Doch irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Edward stieß genervt die Luft aus und bedeckte meinen Oberkörper rasch mit meinem T-Shirt. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kam Rosalie uns entgegen. Nun verstand ich, warum Edward erstarrt war und nicht weiter gemacht hatte. Oh ja, nun verstand ich es sogar ganz gut. Er würde wohl nicht einfach weiter machen, wenn seine Schwester auftauchte. Ich errötete und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich schien unfähig zu sein, mich zu bewegen. Außerdem saß Edward immer noch halb über mir. Doch nicht nur Rosalie war nun auf unserer Lichtung. Dicht hinter ihr trat Emmett auf die Lichtung und meine Wangen wurden feuerrot. Oh Gott, was war das nur für ein Tag. Zuerst erwischte uns Charlie, wie wir uns sehr nahe kamen und nun wurden wir von Rosalie und Emmett gestört. Die beiden schienen die Situation aber erst langsam zu erfassen. „Edward, Alice schickt uns. Sie hat noch-", für eine Sekunde lang sagte Rosalie kein Wort. „ein paar Fragen.", fügte sie trocken hinzu, als sie sah, in was für einer Lage wir uns befanden.

Emmett stand breit grinsend da und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Rose, ich denke wir lassen die beiden lieber alleine. Bella sieht so aus, als wäre es ihr schrecklich peinlich.", meinte Emmett und griff nach Rosalies Hand. Diese nickte und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um. Und wie mir das peinlich war. Wie könnte es anders sein? Nach außen schien es Edward nicht so peinlich zu sein, aber es war wohl schwer zu sagen, weil er nicht rot werden konnte. Er sah sogar eher etwas enttäuscht darüber aus, dass unser zweisamer Moment schon wieder gestört worden war. Mir ging es nicht anders. Mein Körper und mein Herz mochten aufgegeben haben, aber das Schicksal schien es nicht für richtig zu halten. „Alice wartet bei unserem Haus.", teilte Emmett uns mit und dann waren Edwards Geschwister schon wieder verschwunden. Ich ließ meinen Kopf ins Gras sinken und seufzte.

„Ich nehme an, wir sollten Alice nicht warten lassen. Sonst kommt sie auch noch vorbei.", sagte Edward und schenkte mir sein schiefes Grinsen. Damit hatte er natürlich recht. Für einen Tag hatten uns mehr als genug Leute bei dieser Sache gestört, die wir fast gemacht hätten. Alice musste da nicht auch noch hinzukommen. Ich setzte mich auf und zog mir die zwei Kleidungsstücke, die Edward mir angezogen hatte, schnell wieder an. Auch Edward hatte sein Hemd wieder an und warf mich dann auf seinen Rücken, um wieder zum Haus der Cullens zu rennen. Nur wenige Minuten später waren wir auch schon dort. Alice kam uns bereits entgegen. „Bella, Edward! Wo wart ihr nur solange?", fragte sie uns und kniff ihre hübschen Augen dabei zusammen, aber sie ließ uns gar nicht erst Antworten.

„Wir haben einen Notfall! Oh, wenn man euch braucht, dann seit ihr nicht hier! Wollt ihr heiraten, oder ich?", wollte sie wissen und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und funkelte uns dabei an. Sie sah so schon ziemlich beängstigend aus. Alice machte sich mit den Vorbereitungen wirklich sehr viel Arbeit, aber sie machte es freiwillig. Wegen mir hätten wir auch in Las Vegas heiraten können, doch ich wusste auch, dass es Edward so lieber war. Und Alice hatte mir ja gar keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie hatte mich fast angefleht, die Hochzeit ausrichten zu dürfen und natürlich hatte ich „Ja" gesagt.

„Was ist das denn für ein Notfall?", fragte ich vorsichtig und sah sie dabei an. Edward legte eine Hand um meine Hüfte und zog mich enger an sich.

„Weiß oder lieber ein zartes Gelb?", fragte sie uns und ich sah sie verständnislos an. Ja, eigentlich verstand ich absolut nicht, was sie damit meinte. Ich blinzelte und legte meinen Kopf schief. „Wie bitte?", dabei sah ich Alice an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Die Dekoration!", keifte sie aufgebracht und zog zwei Schleifen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Soll ich die Dekoration in weiß halten oder lieber in diesem zarten gelb?", sie hob die zweite Schleife hoch. Oh das war ihr Notfall? Nur Alice konnte das als einen Notfall ansehen.

„Ähm... Weiß.", entschied ich mich und Alice drückte mir fröhlich einen Kuss auf die Wange. Unglaublich, wie schnell ihre Laune sich änderte. Dann rauschte sie auch schon wieder davon und ließ Edward und mich allein. Nun schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und fing zu lachen an. „Deine Schwester ist verrückt.", murmelte ich und Edward grinste mich an.

„Wir können immer noch in Vegas heiraten. Jetzt sofort. Wir packen ein paar Sachen zusammen und fahren los. Bis Alice etwas sehen würde, würde es schon zu spät sein.", schlug mein bald-Ehemann vor und strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Diesen Vorschlag schien er ernst zu meinen, doch ich konnte es Alice nicht antun. Sie würde danach bestimmt für mindestens 300 Jahre nicht mehr mit mir reden und dafür war sie mir zu wichtig.

„Nein!", protestierte ich und lächelte Edward dann sanft an. „Nein. Wir machen es auf die richtige Weiße, hast du das schon vergessen?", schnell stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft. Wir würden es auf die richtige Weiße machen, mit der auch meine Eltern leben konnten. Und dieser eine Tag sollte mir doch für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Als ein schöner, zauberhafter Tag, an dem ich meiner wahren Liebe das Ja-Wort gab.


	7. Chapter 6: Vertrauen

6. Kapitel – Vertrauen

Wenige Minuten später saßen wir schon in Edwards Volvo und er fuhr mich nach Hause. Als wir vor Charlies Haus parkten, legte Edward seine Hand auf meine Wange. „Soll ich noch mitrein kommen oder sehen wir uns nachher in deinem Zimmer? Oder lieber nicht, solange deine Mutter zu Besuch ist?", fragte Edward und lächelte mich dabei an.

„Wir sehen uns nachher in meinem Zimmer. Du weißt doch, ohne dich kann ich nicht schlafen", meinte ich und sah ihn schockiert an. Ich mochte es gar nicht, wenn ich eine Nacht ohne ihn verbringen musste. Ab und zu musste es natürlich sein. Wenn Edward auf die Jagd ging, doch selbst dann versuchte er so schnell wie möglich wieder bei mir zu sein, weil es ihm nicht anders ging. War er nicht bei mir, kam mir alles seltsam vor und ich fühlte mich schrecklich leer. „Denk also nicht mal dran, dass du diese Nacht wo anders verbringen wirst als in meinem Bett", sagte ich tadelnd und wuschelte mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

„Mir ist es auch lieber, wenn ich bei dir bin. Wir sehen uns also nachher in deinem Zimmer", versicherte er mir und zog mich zu sich heran, um mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Eine Minute lang lagen unsere Lippen aufeinander und dann löste er sich sanft von mir. „Ich liebe dich." Ich konnte nur schwach nicken und öffnete dann die Beifahrertüre und stolperte hinaus. Bevor ich die Haustüre öffnete, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Der Volvo fuhr davon und Edward verschwand, aber ich wusste ja, dass ich ihn schon bald wieder sehen würde. Doch selbst diese eine Stunde, zwei eventuell, waren eine unheimlich große Zeitspanne. Aber so kam es mir ja immer vor, wenn ich nicht mit Edward zusammen war. Eine Minute fühlte sich wie ein Tag an und eine Stunde wie ein ganzer Monat. Das Gefühl waren grauenvoll, doch dafür war es umso schöner, wenn ich ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen konnte.

Als ich das Haus betrat, kam meine Mutter mir bereits entgegen. Sie grinste mich an und schloss mich dann für ein paar Sekunden in ihre Arme. „Junge Liebe – ist sie nicht etwas wundervolles?", fragte sie mich und sah mich fröhlich an. Ich verstand nicht ganz, was meine Mutter nun damit meinte. Junge Liebe...ja, die Liebe war wirklich etwas unglaublich tolles. Zumindest empfand ich das so, seit ich Edward kannte. Zuvor war die Liebe etwas Fremdartiges für mich gewesen. Ich hatte von ihr gelesen und Filme gesehen, in denen sie dargestellt wurde, aber nie hatte ich dieses Gefühl selbst erleben dürfen. Nun da ich es kannte, wollte ich es nicht mehr hergeben. Genauso wenig wie Edward. Ich wollte für immer an seiner Seite sein und keine Sekunde ohne ihn verbringen.

„Ähm...ja? Mum, was meinst du genau?" Ich sah sie verwirrt an und sie kicherte leise. Ihre Stimmung war wieder bestens. Woran das lag? Hatten Phil und sie sich vertragen oder hatte sie einen schönen Abend mit Charlie verbracht? Beides würde mir wohl gefallen. Die zweite Variante allerdings nicht ganz so sehr wie die erste. Charlies Gefühle für meine Mutter waren offensichtlich und mir behagte der Gedanke nicht, dass sie ihm absichtlich neue Hoffnungen geben konnte.

Renée fuhr sich durch ihre wunderschönen Haare und sah mich dann verlegen an. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich gerade wie einer dieser neugierigen Glucksen verhalten und am Fenster darauf gewartet, dass du wieder kommst", sprach sie vor sich hin und lachte dann über sich selbst. Renée wie ich sie kannte und liebte. Verrückt und doch sehr liebenswert. „Und es war einfach wahnsinnig niedlich, wie ihr euch voneinander verabschiedet habt. Ganz ehrlich, Bella. Die erste Liebe ist etwas wunderbares", meinte meine Mutter und drehte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um.

Ihr Blick streifte Charlie, der auf der Couch lag und tief und fest schlief. Die erste Liebe...mir schien es fast so, als meinte sie nun nicht nur Edward und mich, sondern auch ihre Erfahrungen mit der ersten Liebe. Wie merkwürdig...bisher war ich mir immer sicher gewesen, dass sie ihre Erfahrungen mit Charlie wirklich sehr bereute. Damals hatte sie meinen Vater natürlich geliebt. Vielleicht war Charlie der erste gewesen, den sie von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte und nun schien so etwas wie eine melancholische Stimmung in ihr aufzukommen.

Meine Mutter hatte also am Fenster gelauert und zugesehen, wie Edward und ich uns geküsst hatten. In ihrer Gegenwart hatten wir uns bisher immer sehr zurück gehalten und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir uns jemals geküsst hatten, wenn Renée in der Nähe war. Ja, als ich nach James Versuch mich zu töten im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, hatte ich meiner Mutter sogar noch gesagt, dass es zwischen Edward und mir nichts Ernstes war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damals schon ihre Bedenken gehabt und mir nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt. „Mum...ich glaub einfach nicht, dass du auf uns gewartet hast. Aber du hast Recht. Die erste Liebe ist etwas tolles...", stimmte ich ihr zu und schüttelte über ihre Verrücktheit den Kopf.

„Ich bin eben schrecklich neugierig. Besonders jetzt, wo ich erfahren habe, dass du Edward heiraten willst", sagte sie und sah mich entschuldigend an. Es war erstaunlich, wie locker Renée die ganze Sache auf einmal sah. Vielleicht versuchte sie es aber auch einfach nur meinetwegen. Weil sie sah, wie sehr ich Edward liebte, oder, wegen einem anderen Grund, den ich einfach nicht sah. Meine Mutter war eben sehr schwer zu durchschauen. Ihr Verstand schien auch nicht wie der anderer Menschen zu arbeiten. Doch wenn sie nun akzeptierte, dass Edward und ich wirklich heirateten, dann war es etwas Gutes. Und es war mir wichtig, dass meine Eltern bei meiner Hochzeit dabei waren.

„Mh ich denke etwas Neugierde ist erlaubt. Immerhin bist du meine Mutter", bemerkte ich und lächelte sie an. Erneut sah ich zu Charlie, der auf der Couch schlief. Besonders spät war es eigentlich noch nicht, aber vermutlich war er hundemüde nach diesem Tag. Im Fernseher lief irgendein Spiel und erst jetzt fragte ich mich, wo meine Mutter eigentlich schlafen wollte. Hatten Charlie und sie da schon irgendetwas ausgemacht? Am Ende musste ich doch auf Edward verzichten. Diese Vorstellung bereitete mir Unbehagen. „Wo willst du eigentlich schlafen?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ich meiner Mutter diese Frage stellte.

„Charlie war so nett, mir sein Bett zur Verfügung zu stellen, während ich hier bin. Ich weiß, Bella. Ich hätte wohl lieber in ein Hotel gehen sollen oder selbst auf der Couch schlafen, anstatt im Bett meines Ex-Mannes zu schlafen, aber dein Vater kann manchmal auch ziemlich stur sein", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und sie sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Es war ihr also aufgefallen. Aber vermutlich würde auch nur einem Blinden oder einem Unwissenden entgehen, dass Charlie Renée nie vergessen hatte und sie vermutlich nie vergessen würde.

Mir gefiel das auch nicht besonders, aber es bedeutete auch, dass ich nicht auf Edward verzichten musste. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Es wäre schon etwas komisch, wenn wir dich in ein Hotel schicken würden", meinte ich und sah meine Mutter noch einmal an. Sollte ich wegen Phil fragen? Aber ich hatte Angst, dass ich ihre scheinbar so gute Laune damit kaputt machen würde. Und ich wusste selbst, dass Verdrängung besser war als Konfrontation. Für eine Sekunde dachte ich an die Zeit, als Edward mich verlassen hatte. Mein Blick wurde leer und ich erschauerte. Dann ließ ich diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder gehen. Ich entschied mich dazu, Renée nun nicht zu fragen. Das konnte warten. Sie würde scheinbar noch ein paar Tage bleiben und damit hatten wir noch genug Zeit, um miteinander zu sprechen.

„Wie weit ist Alice mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen? Vielleicht kann ich ihr ja bei etwas helfen. Alice ist wirklich ein bezauberndes Mädchen", sagte Renée und strahlte mich an. Sie schien Alice genauso zu mögen wie mein Vater. Und das, obwohl sie Edwards Schwester nicht wirklich oft gesehen hatte. Doch ich verstand zu gut, warum sie von ihr begeistert war. Alice war unglaublich und ihr Charme war wie der eines jedes Vampirs umwerfend. Meine Mutter blieb davon nicht verschont. Charlie hatte schon eher so etwas wie einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Wenn die beiden wüssten...

„Soweit ich das sagen kann, hat sie alles im Griff und vermutlich dauert es gar nicht mehr lange, bis sie alles organisiert hat. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass es ratsam wäre ihr zu helfen. Alice...ist sehr speziell und vermutlich würdest du ihr eher im Weg stehen. Ich halte mich auch so gut es geht raus.", sprach ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Bella. Wirklich...habt ihr etwa auch schon ein Kleid ausgesucht?" Dabei sah sie mich mit einem treudoofen Blick an.

„Mmh ein Kleid haben wir auch schon. Alice ist eben wirklich sehr schnell. Sie schiebt nichts auf. Aber weißt du was, wir können morgen sicher zu den Cullens fahren und dann zeigen wir dir das Kleid. Meine Mutter darf es ruhig sehen." Ich hoffte, dass es sie aufmuntern würde. Denn Ablenkung konnte meine Mutter im Moment sicher besser gebrauchen als irgendetwas anderes.

Sie strahlte mich an. „Oh, wenn es Alice nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich das Kleid wirklich gerne sehen. Ich muss mir mein kleines Mädchen ja in ihrem traumhaften weißen Kleid vorstellen können – es ist doch weiß, oder?" Sie sah mich verwirrt an.

Ich lachte. „Ja, natürlich. Dachtest du, dass ich in schwarz heirate?" Dabei schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und wenige Minuten später machte ich mich auf den Weg nach oben. Meiner Mutter sagte ich, dass ich müde war und bald schlafen wollte. Auch Renée machte sich kurz nach mir auf den Weg in Charlies Zimmer. Es war wirklich komisch, dass meine Mutter nun hier war und noch dazu im Bett meines Vaters schlief. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal in diesem Haus geschlafen hatte. Vermutlich in der Nacht, bevor sie Charlie verlassen hatte. Mein Gott, wie musste er sich dabei nur fühlen? Schrecklich. Das war das erste Wort, das mir dabei in den Sinn kam. Als ich mein Zimmer betrat, war Edward noch nicht hier. Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und verschwand dann im Badezimmer. Kurze Zeit später war ich geduscht, hatte mir meine Zähne geputzt und meine Haare geföhnt. Auch meinen Schlafanzug hatte ich angezogen. Erfrischt betrat ich mein Zimmer wieder und sah mich im dunklen Raum um. Edward war endlich da.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf mein Bett und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo", hauchte ich und seine Arme schlossen sich sachte um meinen Körper und zogen mich an sich. Darauf berührten seine kalten Lippen meine Stirn und Edward vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Er schnupperte an mir und strich dann mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Worte brauchte es im Moment keine. Es war einfach nur schön, in Edwards Armen zu liegen. Dieser wunderbare Augenblick erinnerte mich schwach an die Nacht, als er zum ersten Mal bei mir geblieben war. Nun ja, es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich auch davon gewusst hatte. Es war damals wirklich komisch gewesen, als ich erfahren hatte, dass Edward mir beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte. Mir war es einfach furchtbar peinlich gewesen. Aber es war ja auch so, dass mir in Edwards Nähe so einiges peinlich war.

Meine Augen schlossen sich und mein Kopf sank auf seine Brust. Nun merkte ich, dass ich unheimlich müde war. Schlafen wollte ich aber eigentlich noch gar nicht. Ich wollte wach bleiben und meinem Liebsten bei allem zusehen was er machte oder auch nicht machte. Doch es war auch sehr verlockend an seiner Seite einzuschlafen. Das war es sowieso immer. Mit so einem Gott in seinem Bett konnte man entweder nur gut schlafen, oder gar nicht. Ich kannte beides. Vor allem in den ersten Wochen hatte seine Gegenwart mich fast um den Verstand gebracht. Es war mir schon ein Rätsel, wie ich in diesen Wochen hatte einschlafen können. Allerdings war das auch Edward zuzuschreiben. Seine kalten Lippen bewegten sich an meinem Hals auf und ab und ein leises Stöhnen entwich mir dabei. „Ich denke du solltest nun langsam schlafen, Liebste", flüsterte Edward leise in mein Ohr und ich schüttelte auf der Stelle meinen Kopf.

„Wenn du nicht schlafen willst, Bella. Was willst du dann machen?", fragte er mich mit seiner samtweichen Stimme und legte seine Lippen wieder auf meinen Hals. Diese Frage klang irgendwie etwas zweideutig, aber vielleicht fing ich ja einfach an alles falsch zu sehen, seit ich wusste, dass Edward seine Meinung in dieser einen Sache geändert hatte. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar...Er würde niemals...nicht, wenn meine Mutter im Zimmer neben uns schlief und mein Vater auf der Couch sein Quartier eingerichtet hatte. Niemals. Dafür war er viel zu anständig.

Edwards Lippen bewegten sich an meinem Hals nach unten und küssten meinen ganzen Nacken. Er ließ dabei keine einzige Stelle aus und innerhalb einer Minute prickelte mein ganzer Nacken und fühlte sich dabei an, als würde er brennen. Und nicht nur mein Nacken fühlte sich so an, als würde er brennen. Auch mein restlicher Körper fing wieder Feuer. Oh, was machte Edward nur mit mir? Seine eiskalte Zunge bewegte sich langsam über mein Schlüsselbein und ich stöhnte auf. Vielleicht sollte ich irgendetwas machen oder sagen? „Ich...Edward...warte...", stammelte ich und meine Finger wanderten über seine Arme zu seinem Hals und legten sich dann um diesen. Ohne große Mühe zog er mich auf seinen Schoß. Seine Mund hörte dabei nicht auf die Stelle über meinem Schlüsselbein zu küssen.

Mein Herz überschlug sich schon wieder. Nun wanderten Edwards Lippen ganz langsam wieder nach oben, streiften meine Wange, küssten erst meine Mundwinkel und legten sich dann auch schon begierig auf die meinen. Ohne nachzudenken erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und drückte mich enger an ihn. Edwards Hände schlangen sich sanft um mich und seine rechte Hand strich liebevoll über meinen Rücken. In diesem Kuss steckte so einiges an Liebe und Sehnsucht. Man musste diesen Kuss wohl auch eher als einen sehr zarten und sanften Kuss bezeichnen. Er ähnelte den Küssen, die wir am Anfang unserer Beziehung geteilt hatten. Vorsichtig bewegten unsere Lippen sich aufeinander. Mein Atem ging langsam und zugleich wahnsinnig unregelmäßig.

Minuten lang küssten wir uns so. Zärtlich und liebevoll. Wir beide schienen die Zeit ganz zu vergessen. Alles um uns herum war mehr als nur unwichtig. Nun gab es nur noch uns beide. Die Sonne drehte sich nur noch um uns und schien dann sogar stehen zu bleiben. Unerwartet beendete Edward den Kuss. Seine Lippen legten sich an mein Ohr. „Ich glaub du wolltest etwas sagen, bevor ich dich unterbrochen habe, oder?", hauchte er fragend in mein Ohr. Ein mehr als nur bekannter Schauer jagte über meinen Rücken und ich erzitterte. Mein ganzer Körper schrie nach ihm. Hatte ich etwas sagen wollen? Seine Worte drangen langsam zu mir durch und ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was ich gesagt hatte, bevor wir uns geküsst hatten. Mein Verstand arbeitete nur sehr langsam und ich musste erst einmal nach Luft schnappen.

In solchen Momenten wusste ich meistens nicht einmal wo oben und wo unten war. Dieses Gefühl kam einem Blackout nahe und doch war etwas auch etwas völlig anderes. Edwards Lippen lagen immer noch an meinem Ohr und ich seufzte. Er hatte es geschafft, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich hatte sagen wollen, falls ich wirklich etwas hatte sagen wollen. Diese wahnsinnige Verwirrtheit hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Leicht verärgert schlug ich Edward auf die Brust und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Hattest du deinen Spaß dabei?", fragte ich und schon wieder bildete sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Wie sollte ich diesem Gott nur böse sein? Meine Wut war längst wieder verflogen und meine Lippen drückten sich rasch auf die seinen. Mein Verlobter erwiderte meinen Kuss und nur nach wenigen Sekunden ließ ich meine Zunge aus meinem Mund schnellen und strich mit ihr über Edwards kalte Lippen. Er schmeckte unheimlich gut. Besser als alles, was ich jemals geschmeckt hatte. Mein Verstand war drauf und dran sich zu verabschieden, aber dann löste ich meine Lippen von Edwards und entfernte mein Gesicht ein Stück von seinem.

„Ich denke ich sollte nun schlafen", eröffnete ich ihm und drückte mich noch einmal enger in seinen Schoß. Urplötzlich drang ein tiefes Stöhnen aus Edwards Mund und in seiner Brust grollte etwas. Seine Hände strichen durch meine Haare und eine Hand legte sich dann sanft an meine Wange. Mit seinem wunderbar schiefen Grinsen sah er mich an. „Das war nicht fair, Bella", flüsterte er heißer und schnappte nach Luft. Nein, da hatte er wohl recht, aber war es denn fair, dass ich immer die Einzige war, die beinahe ihren Verstand verlor?

„Mh vermutlich nicht, aber solange meine Mutter nebenan schläft, sollten wir uns brav verhalten und nicht nur dann. Deine Seele ist mir wichtig, Edward", meinte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand über seine Wange. Sie war so eisig, aber ich liebte es, wenn ich seine Haut berühren durfte. Dabei schlug mein Herz wieder höher und ich musste mich selbst ermahnen. Gerade eben noch hatte ich gesagt, dass wir brav sein mussten und nun wanderten meine Gedanken schon wieder in eine ganz andere Richtung. Auf der Stelle färbten meine Wangen sich rot. Oh wunderbar...ich brach meine eigenen Regeln.

Er grinste mich an und zog dann eine Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben. Seine Hand hob sich und legte sich an meine rote Wange, die unter seiner Berührung nur noch wärmer wurde. Edward hatte längst bemerkt, dass ich da an etwas gedacht hatte, was mir in gewisser Weise peinlich war. „Du bist mir wichtiger als meine Seele. Du bist meine Seele, Bella. Aber du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht. Solange wir in Charlies Haus sind, sollten wir uns vorbildlich verhalten. Sonst ändert er seine Meinung noch und versucht mich zu erschießen und erscheint nicht am Tag unserer Hochzeit. Also sollten wir nun beide unsere Gedanken in eine etwas andere Richtung wandern lassen", schlug er vor und küsste mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Viel zu schnell drehte er mich von seinem Schoß, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und ich lag mit meinem Kopf zur Wand und die Bettdecke schlang sich sachte um meinen Körper.

Dann spürte ich Edwards kalten Körper durch die Decke an meinem Rücken. Seine Hände wanderten unter die Decke und zogen mich etwas an sich. Die eine Hand legte sich zärtlich um meinen Bauch und für einen kleinen Moment drückte er seine Lippen an meinen Hals. „Gute Nacht, Liebste", hauchte er an meinen Hals und kuschelte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Die Müdigkeit siegte schließlich doch noch. Langsam triftete mein Verstand ab. Ich vernahm, wie Edward mein Schlaflied summte und wie ich immer mehr abschaltete. Mein Herzschlag wurde langsamer, genauso wie meine Atmung. Mit meiner rechten Hand strich ich sanft über meinen Verlobungsring. Sehr bald schon, würde mich nichts und niemand mehr von Edward trennen können. Das war natürlich auch nun schon der Fall. Unsere Hochzeit würde alles nur noch etwas stichhaltiger machen.

Gute sieben Stunden später wachte ich wieder auf. Ich hatte unheimlich gut geschlafen. Was vermutlich allein Edward zu verdanken war. Solange er bei mir war, schlief ich so unheimlich tief und fest. Ich erinnerte mich gut daran, dass es lange Zeit nicht so gewesen war. An diese Zeit dachte ich nie gerne. Am liebsten würde ich diese schlimmen Monate für immer aus meinem Gedächtnis verdrängen. Wenn es nur so leicht wäre...Das helle Licht des Tages kitzelte mich und ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Verschlafen drehte ich mich in meinem Bett herum und musste erkennen, dass ich allein in meinem Bett lag. War Edward gegangen? Mein Herz überschlug sich vor lauter Panik. Ich riss meine Augen auf und setzte mich ruckartig auf. Als ich meinen wunderbaren Verlobten in meinem Schaukelstuhl erkannte, fühlte ich mich viel besser. Mein Herzschlag normalisierte sich und ich atmete tief ein.

Edward sah mich besorgt an und war sofort an meiner Seite. Seine Hand strich über meine Wange und seine Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn, als wolle er bei mir Fieber messen. „Bella?" Seine Stimme klang voller Sorge um sich. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so aus, als würdest du Hyperventilieren", stellte er fest und sah mich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen eindringlich an.

Ich nickte und lächelte Edward an. „Alles ist bestens, Edward. Wirklich", versicherte ich ihm und lehnte mich mit meinen Oberkörper an seinen. Diese Angst, die ich gerade wieder gespürt hatte, war so unsinnig und ich wusste das. Ja, ich wusste es so verdammt gut. Er würde mich nie wieder verlassen. Außer vielleicht, wenn ich ihn darum bat. Das hatte er mir einmal versichert. Falls ich seine Nähe nicht mehr wollte und mich nach einem normalen Leben sehnte, würde er gehen. Doch ich wollte kein normales Leben. Dieses war für mich doch gar nicht mehr möglich. Meine Welt war ein Chaos. Auf der einen Seite die Vampire, die ich so sehr liebte und auf der anderen die Werwölfe. Mein bester Freund, wohl eher ehemals bester Freund war einer von ihnen. Und dann gab es da ja auch noch die Volturi. Also selbst wenn ich mich nun auf einmal für ein normales Leben entscheiden würde, sie würden es niemals zulassen. Ich wusste zu viel und falls ich nicht sehr bald ein Vampir wurde, würden sie es in die Hand nehmen und dann musste ich sicher mit meinem Tod rechnen. Daran glaubte ich leider sehr fest. Obwohl die Volturi an mir interessiert waren, würden sie mich wohl eher töten.

„Ich war nur kurz verwirrt, weil du nicht bei mir im Bett warst", nuschelte ich verlegen an seine Schulter und atmete seinen Duft tief ein. Ohne Edward wäre ich ein Nichts. Ein klägliches Etwas, dass nicht einmal richtig am Leben war. Eine verlorene Seele in einem tauben Körper. Doch ich musste keine Angst haben. In nicht einmal zwei Monaten heirateten Edward und ich und dann würde ich auch bald ein Vampir werden. Dabei musste ich wieder an meine Mutter denken. Was, wenn ihre Probleme sich nicht auflösen würden? Ich musste unbedingt noch einmal mit ihr reden. Dringend...und wenn ich einmal die neugierige Tochter mimen musste.

Edwards Hand strich sanft über meine Haare und dann hob er mein Kinn von seinem Körper und sah mich besonders sanft an. „Bella. Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Nie wieder", versprach er und sah mich dabei ernst an. In seinen Augen konnte ich wieder diesen verletzten Ausdruck sehen, den ich die ersten Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr viel zu oft gesehen hatte. Ich hasste es, wenn ich ihn an diese Zeit erinnerte. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen gefiel mir nicht. Ich hatte ihm längst verziehen, sonst würde ich ihm in wenigen Wochen wohl kaum mein Ja-Wort geben. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Nie wieder würde ich es über mich bringen, dich zu verlassen", sprach er leise und legte seine Lippen federleicht auf meine.

„Ich weiß, Edward", sagte ich und nickte schnell. Natürlich wusste ich das, aber manchmal überkam es mich einfach doch. Sein süßer Kuss war schnell zu Ende, doch er sagte alles, was er sagen sollte. „Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Allerdings werde ich nun doch gehen müssen. Deine Eltern sind aufgewacht und Charlie wird gleich nach dir sehen. Und er soll ja nicht wissen, dass ich hier war. Aber ich bin sehr bald wieder bei dir, Bella", sagte Edward und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Fünf Sekunden später löste er sich von mir, strich mit seiner Hand noch einmal über meine Wange und verschwand dann aus meinem Fenster. Wenige Sekunden später klopfte es an meiner Zimmertüre. Wow, mein Vater hatte bisher noch nie angeklopft, aber nachdem, was er gestern gesehen hatte, verstand ich gut, warum er es nun tat.

Ich fuhr hektisch durch meine Haare und sah dann zu meiner Zimmertüre. „Herein?", rief ich und kam mir dabei sehr seltsam vor. Bisher hatte ich dieses Wort in Charlies Haus nicht gebraucht und bei meiner Mutter war es auch nie so gewesen. Renée war sowieso das genaue Gegenteil von meinem Vater. Anklopfen war wirklich nicht eine ihrer Stärken und zumeist war sie so aufgedreht, dass sie alles um sich herum vollkommen vergas. Vorsichtig öffnete Charlie die Türe und steckte seinen Kopf herein. Ich stöhnte auf. „Dad...Edward ist nicht hier. Oder willst du vielleicht in meinem Schrank nachsehen? Ich habe gehört, dass man seinen Verlobten dort sehr gut verstecken kann, wenn er die Nacht heimlich bei einem verbracht hat", sagte ich und lächelte Charlie an. Vielleicht würde er es ja noch etwas lockerer sehen, doch sicher hatte er vor seinem inneren Auge immer noch das Bild von Edward und mir wie wir...

Charlie wurde bei meinen Worten sofort rot. Er räusperte sich und spähte kurz zu meinem Schrank. Eine Sekunde lang schien er tatsächlich zu überlegen, ob er hingehen und nachsehen sollte, doch genauso schnell schien dieser Gedanke sich wieder zu legen. Er sah mich an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bella, ich vertraue dir. Ich muss bestimmt nicht in deinem Schrank nachsehen. Das, was gestern passiert ist, war peinlich, aber ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass meine Tochter nun erwachsen ist und ihre eigenen Wege geht. Und dazu gehört eben, dass du einen Freund hast. Nun ja...solange ihr euch dabei schützt", nuschelte er und lief feuerrot an. Nun hatte Charlie sein Lieblingsthema wieder angeschnitten.

Ich nickte schnell. „Du kannst mir wirklich vertrauen, Dad", sicherte ich ihm zu und lächelte schwach. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass du und Renée bald euer erstes Enkelkind in den Armen halten werdet", sagte ich leise und senkte meinen Kopf. Tatsache war ja, dass sie nie ein Enkelkind bekommen würden. In wenigen Monaten würde ich aus ihrem Leben verschwinden und schwanger konnte ich von Edward ja bekanntlich nicht werden.

Darauf erwiderte Charlie nichts. „Gut. Ähm...ich bin nun weg. Billy und ich gehen Angeln. Ich werde wohl auch erst abends wieder nach Hause kommen", meinte er und ging dann wieder hinaus. Eine Minute später entschied ich mich dazu, aufzustehen. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen fürs Badezimmer und machte mich auf den Weg. Doch als ich aus meinem Zimmer trat und die Tür leise hinter mir schloss, hörte ich aus Charlies Zimmer eigenartige Geräusche. Ich runzelte meine Stirn und tapste so leise wie möglich hin. Mein Ohr legte ich an die Türe und lauschte. Es hörte sich so an, als würde jemand schluchzen. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass meine Mutter ja heute in Charlies Zimmer geschlafen hatte. Bevor ich die Türe öffnete, biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete die Zimmertüre sich und ich blickte zu Charlies Bett. Dort saß meine Mutter zusammen gekauert und umklammerte eines der großen Kopfkissen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihre Knie gestützt und weinte leise vor sich hin. Als ich das sah, fühlte ich mich schrecklich. Ihre gute Laune gestern war also nicht von Dauer gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur versucht in Charlies Gegenart und meiner nicht so traurig zu sein. Doch selbst Renée musste ihren Gefühlen manchmal freien Lauf lassen. „Mum?", sprach ich ganz leise und ging vorsichtig auf sie zu. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mich mit verweinten Augen an. Dieser Anblick zerbrach mir beinahe mein Herz.


	8. Chapter 7: MutterTochterGespräche

7. Kapitel – Mutter-Tochter-Gespräche

Ich konnte gar nicht sagen, wie ich mich im Moment fühlte. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich in die verweinten Augen meiner Mutter sah. Sie sah im Moment so unheimlich traurig aus und genau das war sie ja auch. Phil und sie hatten ernsthafte Probleme und wie es schien, hatte sie bisher kaum mit jemandem darüber geredet. Vielleicht hatte sie diese Probleme mir gegenüber sogar noch runtergespielt? Es war einfach sehr schwer zu sagen. Ich kannte meine Mutter zwar gut, aber bisher hatte es in ihrem Leben auch nie jemanden wie Phil gegeben. Ja, natürlich. Sie war die Jahre über nie allein gewesen. Sie hatte mich gehabt und auch einige verschiedene Männer, die ihr viel bedeutet hatten. Aber diese Männer waren alle nicht Phil gewesen und zumeist hatte sich ja sogar Renée von ihnen getrennt.

Die Situation derzeit war für meine Mutter also auch eine ganz neue und in gewisser Weise erinnerte sie das wohl auch an die Zeit mit Charlie. Meine Mutter hatte Charlie wirklich geliebt, da war ich mir sicher, aber sie war so jung und unerfahren gewesen. Und die Ehe der beiden hatte es nicht überlebt. Nun war sie nicht mehr so jung und war viel erfahrener, doch vermutlich wurde ihr jetzt erst bewusst, dass eine Ehe auch nun kein einfacher Spaziergang war. Ich wollte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie es ihr gehen würde, wenn sie und Phil sich nun Scheiden lassen würden. Alle meine Pläne würden damit auf den Kopf gestellt werden. Für Renée würde ich warten. Ich wusste das so sicher. Nicht einmal Edward hatte mich zu mehr Zeit überreden können, doch für Renée würde ich das wohl sofort machen.

Wieso musste das Ganze nun nur so wahnsinnig kompliziert werden? Ich war mir meiner Zukunft mit Edward doch so wahnsinnig sicher und ich wollte unbedingt ein Vampir werden, aber wenn es meiner Mutter so schlecht ging, dann war es kaum machbar. Dann konnte ich einfach nicht ohne ein noch schlechteres Gewissen verwandelt werden und Edward würde es spüren. Und das hieß, dass er mich erst gar nicht verwandeln würde. Nicht, weil ich nicht dazu bereit war oder ich ihn nicht heiraten wollte, sondern, weil ihm einfach klar sein würde, dass ich meine Mutter nun nicht allein lassen konnte und es auch nicht wollte. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und sah meine Mutter weiter an. Oh, ich wollte Edward so sehr. Ich wollte die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen, aber im Moment stand so viel im Weg.

„Oh Schatz", schniefte meine Mutter und wischte sich mit ihrer Hand ganz schnell über ihre Augen. Doch diese Aktion brachte nicht sehr viel. Renées Augen waren furchtbar rot und die Tränen kullerten immer noch über ihre Wangen. Ich sah, wie sie ihren Blick senkte und dabei weiter leise vor sich hinweinte. Es zerbrach mir so das Herz. „Es tut mir leid. Das hättest du nicht sehen sollen, aber...aber...", fing sie an und schluchzte lauter als vorher auf.

„Jetzt werde mal nicht albern, Mum", sagte ich und sah sie etwas wütend an. Ich war doch immerhin ihre Tochter und wenn es ihr schlecht ging, dann würde ich auch für sie da sein. Vor allem im Moment. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass es meiner Mutter so schlecht ging, aber wenn es dann doch so gewesen war, dann war ich immer für sie da gewesen. Abgesehen von den letzten beiden Jahren. Seit ich in Forks wohnte, hatte sich sehr viel verändert. Renée war doch mit Phil immer so glücklich gewesen und ich hatte bisher nie daran gedacht, dass die beiden sich trennen könnten.

Nun musste ich aber wohl doch darüber nachdenken. Was, wenn die beiden es nicht mehr hinbekommen würden? Was, wenn sie sich trennten und sich dann scheiden ließen? Dann würde sie mich brauchen und ich würde auch für meine geliebte Mutter da sein. Edward würde damit einen seiner Wünsche erfüllt bekommen. Mehr Zeit. Und ich wusste ja, wie sehr er sich mehr Zeit wünschte. Er mochte meine menschliche Seite und ich wusste, dass er sehr vieles vermissen würde. Vielleicht musste ich mich also damit abfinden, dass ich erst einige Monate später ein Vampir werden würde.

„Mum...ich bin immer für dich da, dass weißt du doch oder?", fragte ich sie und setzte mich neben sie auf das Bett meines Vaters.

„Natürlich, Schatz. Ich weiß das, aber ich möchte einfach nicht, dass meine Tochter mich so sieht. Was soll sie denn da nur denken?", fragte Renée und zeigte kurz auf sich. Ihre Haare waren von der Nacht noch ein vollkommenes Durcheinander, ihre Augen waren rot und feucht und auch ihre Wangen glänzten von den Tränen.

„Sie denkt, dass du ein menschliches Wesen, mit Sorgen und Problemen bist. Und das ist nun wirklich nichts schlimmes", versicherte ich ihr und zog sie nun auch in meine Arme. Das Kopfkissen landete geräuschlos auf dem Boden vor dem Bett und Renée legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Erneut kullerten die Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Ich fand es wirklich nicht schlimm, dass meine Mutter vor mir weinte. Vor allem hatte sie einen guten Grund. Sie und ihr Ehemann hatten Probleme und da sie Phil liebte, ging ihr das natürlich sehr nahe. Ich verstand sie wirklich sehr gut. Meine Mutter und ich hatten doch immer ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. In gewisser Weiße war sie oft eher meine Beste Freundin gewesen und weniger meine Mutter. Ja, Renée war eben innerlich sehr jung und man sah es ihr auch an.

Im Moment fragte ich mich aber wirklich, ob sie die Probleme mit Phil herunter gespielt hatte, oder ob es neue Informationen gab, die ihr es nun so viel schwerer machten. Gestern abend schien es ihr immerhin nicht so schlecht gegangen zu sein. Oder hatte sie nur versucht mir gegenüber nicht so traurig zu sein? Wenn ich doch nur ihre Gedanken lesen könnte. Ja, im Moment würde ich einiges dafür geben, sie besser zu verstehen.

„Willst du darüber reden, Mum?", fragte ich und strich mit meiner Hand über ihren Kopf. Es war so offensichtlich, dass es meiner Mutter im Moment nicht besonders gut ging. Und ich wollte auch alles erfahren. Was würde ich auch für eine Tochter sein, wenn ich nicht für sie da war, wenn sie mich einmal brauchte? In den letzten beiden Jahren hatte sie doch sowieso kaum etwas von mir gehabt und sehr bald, würde ich sie für immer verlassen. Davon ahnte meine aufgedrehte Mutter natürlich nichts. Oder doch? Sie sah so viel mehr als andere. Das hatte Edward einmal gesagt und vielleicht bemerkte sie, dass sich sehr bald so viel mehr verändern würde?

Die Panik kroch in mir hoch. Hatte sie etwa irgendetwas bemerkt? Renée bemerkte dank ihrer einfachen Weltansicht mehr als normale Menschen und das beunruhigte mich nun wirklich. Was, wenn sie innerlich haargenau spürte, dass ich nicht nur heiraten würde, sondern, dass sich noch mehr verändern würde? Immerhin war ihr doch auch schon aufgefallen, dass die Beziehung von Edward und mir anders war, als einfache High-School-Beziehungen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr innerlich klar war, dass sie mich für immer verlieren würde. Das wollte ich auf keinen Fall. Ja, ich würde es ihr und Charlie doch schon schwer genug machen.

Renée antwortete nicht sofort. Sie schniefte leise und hob ihren Kopf dann wieder etwas an, um mich ansehen zu können. Oh, sie sah im Moment so fertig aus. Bei diesem Anblick zog sich mein Herz erneut zusammen. „Das meiste weißt du doch sowieso schon, Schatz", meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich zog bei ihren Worten eine Augenbraue hoch. Das meiste? Was meinte sie denn damit? Das meiste? Das hörte sich ja so an, als gäbe es noch mehr. Doch sie schien nicht zu wollen, dass ich es erfuhr?

„Das meiste? Mum...würdest du mir nun bitte alles verraten? Ich bin doch ein großes Mädchen und ich kann mit so etwas umgehen. Außerdem würde ich gerne für meine Mutter da sein, aber das ist ziemlich schwer, wenn sie mir nicht alles erzählt. Also?", sagte ich und sah sie durchdringend an. Ich wollte wirklich wissen, was für Probleme meine Mutter genau hatte. Es ging ihr alles so nahe und sie war ja auch nicht nur aus Spaß nach Forks gekommen.

Renée war nie ein großer Freund dieser kleinen Stadt gewesen und daran hatte sich in den letzten Jahren auch nicht besonders viel geändert. In Forks war sie nie glücklich gewesen und wenn sie dann doch hierher kam, dann gab es einen Grund. In diesem Fall war sie gekommen, weil sie mich brauchte und mich vermisst hatte. Für mich war es auch ein Vorteil gewesen. Wer sagte seiner Mutter schon gerne am Telefon, dass man Heiraten wollte?

Renée lächelte kurz. „Isabella...ich weiß, dass du ein großes Mädchen bist. Frau...ich glaube wir müssen inzwischen schon Frau sagen. Aber gut, wenn du unbedingt alles wissen willst, dann werde ich es dir auch sagen", meinte sie und seufzte leise. Ich war wirklich froh, dass Renée mir endlich sagen wollte, was wirklich los war.

Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange und sah mich dann genau an. Einen Moment lang schien sie noch zu zögern, dann schien sie sich sicher zu sein. „Phil und ich haben nicht erst seit gestern Probleme. Am Anfang waren wir wirklich glücklich, aber das weißt du ja. Ich war so verrückt nach ihm und das bin ich auch immer noch, aber...es ist alles nicht so leicht. Das erste halbe Jahr unserer Ehe war wunderbar. Wir hatten keine Probleme, doch dann kamen sie langsam. Kleinere Streits, die mir kaum zu denken gaben. Aber dann stritten wir uns immer öfter und es war schwer, wieder einen Weg zueinander zu finden", fing sie an und schloss dann kurz ihre Augen.

Es schien wirklich nicht so leicht für sie zu sein und ich verstand es sehr gut. Wenn man zusammen war, dann stritt man sich eben auch. Meine Mutter holte tief Luft und öffnete ihre Augen dann wieder. „Wir stritten uns also und na ja...Phil wollte ein Kind. Ich nicht. Zumindest wollte ich nichts überstürzen. Ich war mir einfach nicht sicher. Dein Vater und ich haben uns doch kaum Zeit gelassen damals und ich wollte diesmal einfach alles richtig machen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich es auch nun wieder falsch gemacht. Phil wollte das nicht so ganz verstehen", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder an meine Schulter.

Phil hatte sich also ein Kind gewünscht und meine Mutter hatte das nicht sofort gewollt, aber das war doch noch kein Grund, weswegen man sich trennte? Was war so falsch daran, wenn man nicht sofort nach der Hochzeit ein Kind bekam? Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich Phil ja noch nie besonders gemocht und nun wusste ich wohl auch wieso. Er hatte meine Mutter glücklich gemacht und sie war verrückt nach ihm gewesen, aber ich hatte ihn nie besonders gemocht. Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn akzeptiert hatte, war meine Mutter gewesen. Jetzt aber machte er sie unglücklich.

„Oh und deswegen ist er nun wütend auf dich? Um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich das nun nicht ganz...", meinte ich verwirrt und sah meine Mutter fragend an. War das der einzige Grund gewesen, warum sie sich immer gestritten hatten oder waren sie am Ende doch nicht füreinander gemacht gewesen?

„Das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Allerdings war diese Sache in den letzten Monaten immer etwas, worüber wir uns gestritten haben und irgendwann...da hat er etwas gesagt, was mich einfach nur wütend gemacht hat", sagte sie leise.

„Was hat Phil gesagt?", wollte ich nun wissen und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Normal war ich ja nicht so neugierig, aber wenn es um meine Mutter ging, war vieles anders. Phil musste wirklich etwas schlimmes gesagt haben, wenn es meiner Mutter so wahnsinnig nahe ging.

Mit einem Mal lief meine Mutter furchtbar rot an und sah auf ihre Hände. Es musste wirklich etwas schlimmes sein. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare und sah mich dann wieder an. „Er war der Ansicht, dass ich...das ich immer noch mehr für einen anderen Mann empfinde und das sich das wohl auch nie ändern wird. Und das hat er mir in der letzten Zeit immer wieder vorgeworfen", erzählte sie und seufzte.

Einen anderen Mann? Nun verstand ich nur noch weniger. Von was für einem anderen Mann redete meine Mutter im Moment? Sicher, sie hatte in ihrem Leben mehr als einen Mann gehabt, aber von den meisten wusste Phil doch gar nichts? „Was für ein anderer Mann, Mum?", fragte ich und kaum das ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, sprang mir die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht. Ich schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund und riss meine Augen auf. Sprachen wir etwa gerade von Charlie?

Renée schien zu bemerken, dass ich inzwischen doch schon eine Idee hatte, um was für einen Mann es ging. Sie nickte langsam und seufzte dann erneut. „Ja, ich denke, du weißt inzwischen schon, über wen wir reden. Phil war der Ansicht, dass ich Charlie immer noch liebe und er wollte einfach nicht aufhören, davon zu reden, aber es lag vollkommen daneben, Schatz", versicherte sie mir.

„Lag er wirklich daneben oder empfindest du noch etwas für Charlie?", fragte ich nach und fühlte mich deswegen schon wieder etwas schlecht. Eigentlich sollte ich ihr doch auf der Stelle glauben.

„Ja, absolut. Natürlich werde ich Charlie irgendwie immer lieben. Schatz, er war der Erste, den ich wirklich geliebt habe und wir haben eine gemeinsame Tochter. Auf eine gewisse Weise, werde ich ihn also immer lieben, aber nicht mehr so, wie Phil denkt. Charlie und ich haben uns scheiden lassen und ich habe Forks für immer verlassen. Charlie liebt diese Stadt, ich nicht. Allein deswegen wird das mit uns nie wieder etwas werden. Ich liebe Phil, doch er versteht mich nicht. Und dieses Unverständnis führte immer zu weiteren Problemen.",

Es beruhigte mich etwas, dass zu hören. Ich wusste immerhin sehr gut, dass Charlie meine Mutter noch immer liebte und wenn nur die geringste Chance da war, dass sie noch einmal zusammen kommen würden, dann würde am Ende wieder Charlie leiden. Und dieses Mal würde es für ihn sicher kein gutes Ende für Charlie geben. Noch einmal würde er keine Trennung von Renée überleben. „Wow...ich verstehe Phil wirklich nicht. Aber es tut mir leid, Mum. Wirklich. Ihr wart doch immer so glücklich. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass ihr euch trennen würdet", sagte ich ehrlich und nahm sie erneut in den Arm.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Bella. Ich weiß doch besser als alle anderen, dass Paare nicht immer für immer zusammen bleiben. Aber bei Phil hatte ich immer ein gutes Gefühl. Allerdings habe ich im Moment keine Ahnung, ob wir noch einmal zusammen kommen werden. Er hat mich heute Morgen angerufen und gesagt, dass er vorerst ganz ausgezogen ist. Ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich für die Ehe nicht gemacht bin", erkannte sie und zog ihre Stirn dabei in Falten.

„Oh, Mum...", sagte ich und drückte sie wieder an mich. Das hörte sich wirklich nicht besonders gut an. Und gerade jetzt musste sie erfahren, dass Edward und ich heiraten wollten. Ich verstand immer besser, warum sie Zweifel hatte. „Phil ist wirklich ein Idiot, wenn er sich nun von dir trennt oder es nicht noch einmal versuchen will. Du findest einen besseren und vielleicht hast du bisher einfach nur nicht deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden?", meinte ich und erkannte, wie albern ich mich anhörte. Hatten diese Worte wirklich gerade meinen Mund verlassen? Oh Gott, normalerweise waren diese Worte nicht so üblich für mich.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich habe meinen Seelenverwandten scheinbar noch nicht gefunden, du dafür aber schon. Edward liebt dich wirklich. Ich muss ja zugeben, dass ich fast etwas neidisch bin, wenn ich sehe, wie er dich ansieht. So voller Liebe und immer voller Sorge um dich. Bella, ich weiß, bisher wurde das nicht so deutlich, aber ich freue mich für dich und ich weiß, dass ihr das schaffen werdet", sagte sie nun und lächelte mich an.

Ich lächelte ebenfalls. „Ja, Edward ist der wahre und der einzige für mich. Einen anderen könnte ich niemals so sehr lieben. Aber es ist schön, dass du uns nun besser verstehst...wirklich.",

„Als ich damals in Phoenix von euch erfahren habe, war ich wirklich alarmiert. Ich musste damals sofort an Charlie und mich denken. Ich hatte solch eine Angst, dass du dieselben Fehler machst. Und dann hast du mir von der Hochzeit erzählt...tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich zu dem bescheuerten Schwangerschaftstest gezwungen habe", meinte sie nun verlegen und lachte leise über sich selbst.

Bei dieser Erinnerung lief ich rot an. „Oh, dass ist schon in Ordnung. Es war schon etwas verrückt, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen musst.", meinte ich noch einmal und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Renée legte ihren Kopf schief und sah mich an. „Es hat mich ja sehr verwundert, dass ihr in dieser Hinsicht so wenig aktiv seit. Ich meine...mein Gott, Edward sieht so wahnsinnig gut aus und er ist doch ein Junge. Ich habe wohl einfach ein viel zu schlechtes Bild von High-School-Jungs", sagte sie und lachte leise.

Oh nein, nun ging es schon wieder um dieses Thema. „Ich weiß, er sieht verdammt gut aus und um ehrlich zu sein, war es auch nicht immer so leicht. Es gab Tage, da war ich diejenige, die wirklich sehr viel mehr wollte", gestand ich leise und sah meine Mutter an. „Aber Edward hat seine Vorsätze und er wollte nichts überstürzen. Du musst dir wegen Edward also wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Und falls wir doch miteinander schlafen sollten, dann werden wir jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme treffen, die es nur gibt", versprach ich ihr.

Einen Moment lang sah Renée mich wirklich geschockt an. Ich seufzte laut. „Oh bitte, Mum. Sieh mich nun nicht so an...ich bin doch auch nur ein Teenager und ich habe einen Freund, der besser aussieht als jeder lebende Schauspieler auf der Welt! Da ist es doch wohl nicht verboten, wenn ich manchmal den Wunsch hatte, dass er endlich mehr macht?", meinte ich und schmollte kurz.

Auf einmal lachte meine Mutter laut auf und zog mich grinsend in ihre Arme. „Oh, Schatz. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gut ich dich verstehe. Ich finde es wirklich nicht schlimm, dass du manchmal mit Edward schlafen wolltest. Aber als ich gehört habe, dass ihr verlobt seid, dachte ich zuerst einfach nur daran, dass du schwanger sein musst und das es keinen anderen Grund geben kann, weswegen ihr so jung schon heiratet. Doch auch ich irre mich sehr oft.",

Gut, meine Mutter verstand mich also doch. Das war sehr gut zu wissen. Renée war mir so wichtig und ich wollte, dass sie verstand, warum ich tat, was ich tat. Und in diesem Fall würde ich schon sehr bald Edwards Frau sein. Am Anfang hatte mich dieser Gedanke zwar abgeschreckt, aber inzwischen fand ich es eigentlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Edward war der eine für mich und deswegen würde ich ihn heiraten. Weil ich ihn liebte und weil es ihm wichtig war. „Das ist gut zu wissen. Und nun komm...zieh dir etwas an. Ich denke, wir fahren nun zu den Cullens. Du willst ja mein Kleid immer noch sehen, oder?", nahm ich an.

Mit einem Mal sah meine Mutter viel glücklicher aus. In ihrem Augen entstand wieder ein Strahlen und sie sprang auf und fing an ihren Koffer zu durchwühlen. „Natürlich. Ich würde dein Kleid sehr gerne sehen. Und ich möchte Edwards Familie sehr gerne kennen lernen. Seinen Vater und Alice kenne ich zwar schon, aber ich bin schrecklich neugierig auf...oh wie war der Name seiner Mutter noch einmal?", wollte sie verlegen wissen und drehte sich mit einem quietschbunten Pulli zu mir herum.

Für den Moment schien sie ihre Sorgen wieder zu vergessen und das war ganz gut. „Esme. Edwards Mutter heißt Esme und ich bin sicher, dass du sie mögen wirst. Esme ist wirklich eine sehr tolle Frau", meinte ich und verließ das Zimmer, um mich selbst fertig zu machen. Eine Stunde später waren wir beide fertig und befanden uns in meinem Truck.

Renée redete während der ganzen Fahrt vor sich hin. Sie schien ziemlich nervös zu sein, weil sie nun auch noch Edwards restliche Familie kennen lernen würde. Langsam bog ich in die Einfahrt ein und fuhr dann weiter. Meine Mutter zog ihre Stirn wieder in Falten. Als ich hier zum ersten Mal entlang gekommen war, war ich ja nicht weniger überrascht gewesen. Als wir dann aber vor dem Haus anhielten, stand der Mund meiner Mutter weit offen.

„Das ist wirklich ein sehr schönes Haus", erkannte sie und stieg aus. Sie sah sich noch einige weitere Minuten lang um und dann zog ich sie langsam zum Eingang. Mein Finger legte sich gerade an die Klingel, als die Haustüre auch schon aufgezogen wurde. Alice sah mich lächelnd an und zog mich dann in eine Umarmung. „Bella!", rief sie glücklich und im nächsten Moment umarmte sie meine Mutter vorsichtig.

„Renée. Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Es freut mich wirklich", meinte Alice äußerst höflich und schloss hinter uns die Haustüre.

„Es freut mich auch sehr, Alice. Kann ich nun das Kleid sehen? Ganz im ernst...ich platze, wenn ich das Kleid nicht sofort sehe. Oh Gott, mein kleines Mädchen wird heiraten", schrie sie und klang furchtbar aufgeregt. Oh nein. Es schien, als würden meine Mutter und Alice viel mehr gemeinsam haben. Wenn es um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen ging, war ich nie so voller...Freude oder was auch immer Alice auch von mir erwartete. Ich freute mich natürlich auf die Hochzeit. Immerhin würde Edward und mich dann keiner mehr trennen können.

„Natürlich. Das Kleid befindet sich in meinem Zimmer. Gehen wir doch einfach nach oben. Komm schon, Bella. Ich weiß ja, dass du die ganzen Vorbereitungen nicht sehr magst, aber wenn deine Mutter das Kleid sehen will, dann machen wir ihr diese Freude auch", meinte die Schwarzhaarige und sah sich kurz im Haus um. „Esme?", rief sie relativ leise und stieg dann die Treppen nach oben.

Etwa drei Minuten später hatten wir Alice' Zimmer betreten und nach uns betrat noch eine weitere Person das Zimmer. Esme Cullen. Die Mutter der Cullen-Kinder lächelte uns an, ging auf mich zu und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Bella?", fragte sie so leise, dass nur ich ihre Worte hören konnte und sah mich kurz an. Ich nickte und lächelte sie ebenfalls an. Sie strich mit ihrer eiskalten Hand kurz über meine Wange und sah dann zu meiner Mutter.

„Esme Cullen", stellte sie sich vor und hielt meiner Mutter ihre Hand hin. Esme war eben eine sehr höfliche Person, die ihre Manieren nie vergaß. „Wir haben uns bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber ich freue mich wirklich darüber, dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen. Edward hat großes Glück, dass er Bella gefunden hat", meinte sie und die Frauen stellten sich einander vor.

„Ich denke, dass beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Die beiden sind wie füreinander gemacht", sagte Renée und sah nun wieder zu Alice. In ihren Augen war die Ungeduld deutlich zu sehen. Alice ging zu ihrem Wandschrank und zog die Türen langsam auf. Die Vampirin hängte einen großen, weißen Beutel an die Schranktüre und zog den Reisverschluss langsam und bedächtig auf. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie einen Moment lang über das Kleid und drehte sich dann wieder zu uns um. Renée schien sprachlos zu sein.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie auf das Kleid zu, hob eine Hand, sah dann aber zu Alice. „Darf ich?", fragte sie leise und sah wieder zu meinem Kleid. Alice nickte lächelnd. „Sicher. Nur zu Renée.",

Meine Mutter legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf das Kleid und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den Stoff. Ich musste ja zugeben, dass ich mein Kleid selbst auch wunderschön fand. Es war traumhaft und sehr passend für mich. Alice hatte ja einen sehr modernen und vor allem teuren Geschmack und ich war mir nicht sicher gewesen, was sie für ein Kleid aussuchen würde, doch meine Sorge war umsonst gewesen. Alice hatte das beste Kleid für mich gefunden. Erlesene Spitze, fließender Stoff, Neunzehnhundertachtzehn. Das perfekte Kleid für mich. Ich liebte es. Das waren wohl die richtigen Worte. Und es war ebenso perfekt für Edward. Für uns war es das perfekte Kleid.

„Oh dieses Kleid ist einfach traumhaft, Alice! Mein Gott. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll", meinte Renée und sah mich mit einem eigenartigen Blick an.

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist?",

„Ich versuche gerade, mich dich in diesem Kleid vorzustellen. Oh mein Baby heiratet", schrie sie erneut und ließ sich in meine Arme fallen. Ich stöhnte bei ihren Worten erneut auf und drückte mich dann an sie und umarmte sie. Natürlich hatte sie recht...Renée wurde wohl immer klarer, dass sich sehr bald sehr viel verändern würde. Sie bemerkte eben alles.


	9. Chapter 8: Das Richtige tun?

8. Kapitel – Das Richtige tun?

Die letzten beiden Tage waren für mich nicht besonders leicht gewesen. Und das lag nicht daran, dass die Zeit, die ich mit meiner Mutter verbrachte, schlimmer oder unangenehm war. Daran lag es wirklich nicht. Es war wundervoll, dass ich endlich wieder einmal etwas Zeit mit Renée verbringen konnte und ich genoss es auch wirklich. Das Schlimme an diesen beiden Tagen war, dass Edward nicht bei mir war. Am Abend vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich von mir verabschiedet, weil er mit Emmett, Jasper und Carlisle auf die Jagd gehen wollte. Ich wusste natürlich, dass ich ihn daran nicht hindern konnte. Mein Liebster war eben ein Vampir und es war für ihn doch so schon schwer genug. Immerhin war ich für ihn so viel anziehender als für andere und er tat nie etwas. Für Edward musste es schwer sein, auch, wenn er sagte, dass es nicht mehr so war. Weil seine Angst, mich zu verlieren einfach viel zu groß war. Und dennoch war ich immer noch der Ansicht, dass es für ihn wahnsinnig schwer sein musste. Besonders dann, wenn er länger nicht mehr weg gewesen war.

Diese Zeit war für mich immer die Schlimmste. Sonst hatte ich Edward fast die ganze Zeit um mich und nur dann war es anders. In diesen beiden Tagen hatte ich auch nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Ich hatte es natürlich versucht und meine CD mit Edwards Schlaflied immer wieder gespielt, aber es hatte alles nichts geholfen. Der dringend notwendige Schlaf hatte einfach nicht kommen wollen. Auch nun lag ich in meinem Bett und sah nur an die immer heller werdende Decke. In dieser Nacht hatte ich etwas besser geschlafen als in der letzten. Etwa zwei Stunden hatte ich wohl geschlafen. Vermutlich aber eher weniger. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, bis es wieder Abend wurde. Dann würde Edward wieder bei mir sein und in der nächsten Nacht würde ich auch wieder besser schlafen können, weil Edward ja dann wieder bei mir schlafen würde. Wie sehr ich mich darauf doch freute.

Unruhig drehte ich mich in meinem Bett herum und schloss meine Augen ein weiteres Mal, aber ich wusste sehr gut, dass ich nicht mehr einschlafen würde. Es war sowieso fast acht Uhr und sehr viel länger wäre ich sowieso nicht liegen geblieben. Heute würde ich noch einmal etwas Zeit mit meiner Mutter verbringen. In dieser Hinsicht waren die letzten Tage sehr schön gewesen. Es war so lange her, dass ich wirklich Zeit mit Renée verbracht hatte und ich würde das in einigen Monaten auf jeden Fall vermissen. Ja, ich würde mein altes Leben auf jeden Fall vermissen, doch ich wollte für immer mit Edward zusammen sein und dafür musste ich dieses Opfer eben erbringen und es war es wirklich wert. Edward war es wert. Ich würde nie wieder ohne ihn sein und das war das wichtigste. Mich von Charlie und Renée und meinen anderen Freunden zu verabschieden, würde sehr schwer werden, aber es musste eben sein.

Meine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Edward. Ich konnte es wirklich kaum abwarten, bis er endlich wieder bei mir war. Ab der Minute, in der er nicht mehr bei mir gewesen war, war ich vollkommen unruhig geworden. Und das war ich auch nun. Diese Zeit erinnerte mich immer viel zu sehr an die schlimmen Monate, in denen Edward nie an meiner Seite gewesen war. Ich dachte wirklich nicht gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Ja, Edward hatte mich verlassen, aber ich hatte ihm schon lange verziehen. Und trotzdem musste ich manchmal daran denken. Jedes Mal, wenn er nicht bei mir war, kroch diese Angst in mir wieder hoch. Natürlich war es wirklich dumm und auch albern. Edward würde mich nie wieder verlassen. Er hatte es mir versprochen, aber zugleich konnte ich in dieser Zeit an nichts anderes denken. Was, wenn etwas passieren würde und er seine Meinung änderte? Nein, das würde nicht passieren. Ganz schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich musste nur noch einige Stunden überstehen, dann würde er wieder an meiner Seite sein.

So schwer konnten diese Stunden auch nicht werden. Immerhin hatte ich auch die letzten zwei Tage überstanden. Da würde ich wenige Stunden ganz bestimmt locker überstehen? Aber ich kannte mich auch zu gut. Zeit ohne Edward war für mich einfach schrecklich. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf und stand dann auf. Ich hielt es keine Minute länger in meinem Bett aus. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und machte mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Eine schöne, warme Dusche würde nun verdammt gut tun. Vielleicht konnte ich mich ja auch endlich wieder etwas entspannen. Ich hoffte es zumindest. Hinter mir schloss ich die Badezimmertüre ab und ließ meinen Schlafanzug auf den Boden fallen. So wie Gott mich geschaffen hatte, stieg ich in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. In der nächsten Sekunde prasselte das warme Wasser auf meinen Körper und ich schloss meine Augen. Mit meiner Hand fuhr ich über meine geschlossenen Augen und strich dann mit beiden durch meine Haare, die inzwischen vollkommen nass waren.

Ich griff nach meinem Shampoo, welches nach Erdbeeren roch und massierte es langsam in meinen Haaren ein. Der Geruch erfüllte das kleine Badezimmer und ich fühlte mich schon etwas besser. Trotzdem, der Tag würde noch unheimlich lang werden. Das warme Wasser prasselte weiter über meinen Körper und ich dachte an die letzten Tage mit Edward. Wie unheimlich nahe wir uns doch gekommen waren. Wäre Charlie an diesem einen Tag nicht in mein Zimmer gekommen, hätten wir vermutlich miteinander geschlafen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich mir, als ich an Edwards Hände dachte, die über meine nackte Haut gewandert waren. Ein Schauer fuhr über meinen Rücken und auf einmal fühlte sich meine gesamte Haut so an, als würde sie brennen. Es war nun wohl nicht so gut, wenn ich daran dachte, was Edwards Hände alles gemacht hatten oder was sie machten könnten, wenn er nur wollte. Oh Gott, und Edward wollte. Alles was im Weg stand, war ich.

Schnell beendete ich meine Dusche und machte mich für den Tag fertig. Als ich angezogen war, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten. Schon auf der Treppe war mir ein komischer Geruch in die Nase gestiegen. Als ich die Küche betrat, sah ich schließlich auch, woher der Geruch kam. Dort stand meine Mutter am Herd und schien irgendetwas in einer Pfanne zu braten. Automatisch zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben und blieb kurz stehen. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn meine Mutter kochte. Sie war sicher nicht die schlechteste Köchin, aber sie hatte einfach einen recht eigenartigen Geschmack. Und der führte dazu, dass sie die eigenartigsten Dinge versuchte. Und das meiste passte leider ganz und gar nicht zusammen. „Guten Morgen", sagte ich und ging weiter auf sie zu. Soweit ich das sehen konnte, versuchte sie Spiegeleier zu braten.

„Morgen Bella", sagte Renée fröhlich und drehte sich zu mir herum. Ihre Laune war in den letzten Tagen wirklich hervorragend gewesen. Es war schon etwas eigenartig, wie die Laune meiner Mutter sich manchmal veränderte. Immerhin hatte sie im Moment so einige Probleme mit ihrem Ehemann und war deswegen sehr fertig gewesen. Doch es schien ihr wirklich zu helfen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Ja, so konnte ich ihr wenigstens noch etwas helfen und hoffentlich würde sich das alles wieder klären. Aber wie hoch konnte ich meine Hoffnungen schon ansetzen? Scheinbar waren es nicht die kleinsten Probleme und das machte alles komplizierter. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mich und lächelte mich an.

Ich lehnte mich an die Küchenzeile und sah meine Mutter an. Sie würde es merken, wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Jeder, der mich nur etwas kannte, merkte sofort, wenn ich versuchte zu lügen. Ich war eben eine schreckliche Lügnerin. Das war etwas, was ich nicht im Geringsten konnte. Also würde es wohl besser sein, wenn ich ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagte. „Mh nicht besonders. Ich werde immer so nervös, wenn ich Edward länger als sieben Stunden nicht sehe", sagte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Im Grunde war das auch schon eine Lüge. Ich wurde doch schon nervös, wenn ich ihn nur eine Minute, besser Sekunde, lang nicht sah.

Renée sah mich einen Moment lang durchdringend und dann besorgt an. Vermutlich dachte auch sie nun an die Zeit zurück, in der Edward mich verlassen hatte. Oh ja, diese Zeit war auch für meine Mutter nicht leicht gewesen. Sie hatte mich gesehen, nachdem Charlie sie angerufen und herbestellt hatte, nachdem er einfach nicht weiter gewusst hatte. Und es musste schlimm gewesen sein. Verdammt. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ähnelte dem von Edward wahnsinnig, wenn er an diese Zeit dachte. Und bei keinem der beiden mochte ich es besonders. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Es geht mir gut. Und heute Abend sehe ich Edward ja wieder", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu.

„Du kannst wirklich nicht mehr ohne ihn leben, oder?", erkannte Renée nun und der Geruch wurde stärker. Während unserem kleinen Gespräch hatte meine Mutter die Pfanne vergessen und die Spiegeleier klebten nun an der Pfanne und Rauch stieg langsam auf. Renée schrie auf und hielt die Pfanne dann unter kaltes Wasser. Der Geruch in der Küche war nun wirklich beißend, weswegen ich rasch ein Fenster öffnete.

Ich nickte. Wie Recht Renée mit diesem Satz doch hatte. Mir war schon so lange bewusst, dass ich ohne Edward nicht mehr Leben konnte. Und das war ja auch der Grund, weswegen ich ihn nun heiratete. Ich wollte für immer zu ihm gehören und die Hochzeit war seine Bedingung, wenn ich von ihm verwandelt werden wollte. Und ich wollte einfach, dass seine Lippen das letzte waren, was ich als Mensch spüren konnte. Eine etwas verrückte Fantasie, aber so war es eben. Ich war vollkommen verrückt nach Edward und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. „Ja, deswegen heirate ich ihn doch auch. Edward ist mein Leben. Mein Ein und Alles. Ohne ihn bin ich nur...ohne ihn fehlt ein Teil von mir", sagte ich.

Ich konnte nun nur hoffen, dass diese Worte meine Mutter nicht beunruhigen würden. Denn das wollte ich damit wirklich nicht erzielen. Und sie machte sich doch auch viel zu leicht Sorgen. „Schatz, ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Wie du schon sagtest, Edward ist der eine für dich. Da ist es doch nur normal, dass du dich ohne ihn nur wie ein halber Mensch fühlst", meinte sie und lachte über ihre letzten Worte. „Weißt du...manchmal erinnert ihr zwei mich so sehr an Charlie und mich...doch an anderen Tagen, sehe ich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit", murmelte sie und kratzte die verbrannten Spiegeleier aus der Pfanne.

Im Moment wusste ich gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. In gewisser Weise war es wirklich nicht gut, wenn sie in Edward und mir manchmal Charlie und sie sah. Immerhin hatten Charlie und sie kein Happy End gehabt. Die beiden hatten sich Scheiden lassen und seitdem kaum mehr Kontakt. Aber ich wusste, dass es bei Edward und mir anders sein würde. Wir würden auf jeden Fall eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. „Weswegen?", fragte ich und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihr seid jung und so wahnsinnig ineinander verliebt, Bella. Charlie und ich waren damals genauso. Wir waren jung und hatten unsere ganze Zukunft noch vor uns, aber vor allem waren wir verliebt und haben deswegen nichts so gesehen wie es war. Die Rosa Brille, wie man so schön sagt. Und genauso sehe ich euch oft. Zwei wahnsinnig verliebte junge Menschen, die kaum die Finger voneinander lassen können. Ich glaube ihr habt Charlie beinahe seinen ersten Herzinfarkt beschert", sagte Renée und kicherte leise vor sich hin. Dann fuhr sie fort. „Aber dann gibt es wieder die Tage, an denen ich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit finden kann. Es ist unglaublich...ich verstehe eure Beziehung manchmal nicht. Eure Beziehung ist so anders, vernünftiger und erwachsener als es die von deinem Vater und mir war. Ihr wisst sehr wohl, was ihr tut und was für Risiken damit verbunden sind. Es kommt mir manchmal so vor, als wärt ihr ein Ehepaar, das schon zig Jahre verheiratet ist. Es ist...verrückt", meinte sie und weichte die Pfanne in der Spüle ein.

Die Beziehung von Edward und mir war natürlich anders. Ich wusste das sehr gut und die meisten anderen bemerkten es auch. Charlie wusste es genauso, doch sah er einfach hauptsächlich andere Dinge. Und vor allem machte er sich Sorgen um mich. Renée sorgte sich auch um mich, doch von einem ganz anderen Punkt aus. Ihre größte Sorge war wohl gewesen, dass ich schwanger werden könnte und zu früh heiratete. Und das war eingetroffen. Allerdings war ich nicht schwanger und würde es auch nie werden. Aber wie ich meine Mutter kannte, würde sie sich deswegen immer noch Gedanken machen. Verrückt passte aber auch ganz gut zu uns. Ich lächelte sie an. „Ich glaube, ich weiß durchaus was du meinst, aber du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Edward und ich sind glücklich und wir werden glücklich bleiben. Und...", ich musste schlucken, bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte. „...ich werde nicht so schnell schwanger werden. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken." Ich würde nie schwanger werden und demnächst würden meine Eltern mich nie wieder sehen.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen sehr schnell. Renée und ich hatten einige Stunden bei den Cullens verbracht. Esme und meine Mutter verstanden sich wirklich sehr gut. Doch ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Esme war einfach eine wundervolle Frau und es war schwer, sie nicht zu mögen. Ihre Art war einfach so angenehm und man konnte gut mit ihr reden. Ja, vielleicht wollte meine Mutter auch einmal mit einer erwachsenen Frau reden? Ich war immerhin ihre Tochter und es gab sicher Dinge, die sie mir nicht anvertrauen wollte. Aus diesem Grund hatten Alice und ich uns eine Weile zurückgezogen und die beiden allein gelassen. Scheinbar war es auch eine gute Idee gewesen. Bei unserem kleinen Besuch in Port Angeles war es meiner Mutter besser gegangen als vorher.

Ich selbst hatte den Tag auch viel besser überstanden, als ich am Morgen angenommen hatte. Alice hatte uns nach Port Angeles begleitet. Sie liebte es einfach, Shoppen zu gehen und heute hatte sie da keine Ausnahme gemacht. Sie hatte uns durch ganz Port Angeles geschleppt und dabei kein einziges Geschäft ausgelassen. Meine Beine hatten mich am Ende fast umgebracht, doch immerhin war der Tag so sehr schnell vergangen. Im Moment saßen wir im Bella Italia und ich musste grinsen. Das erinnerte mich sofort an den Abend in Port Angeles, als Edward mich gerettet und dann hier zum Essen ausgeführt hatte. Vor mir stand ein Teller der Pilzravioli, die ich auch an diesem Abend gegessen hatte. Nur eines fehlte. Edward.

Ich warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass ich Edward in etwa einer Stunde sehen würde. Sofort fing mein Herz an schneller zu schlagen und Blut kochte. Alice sah mich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an und lachte dann. „Du zählst nun die Minuten, bis du Edward wieder siehst, oder?", nahm sie an und grinste mich an. Ich nickte. Was sonst sollte ich auch tun? Der Tag war schön gewesen, aber das Schönste an diesem Tag würde sein, dass Edward wieder bei mir war und ich dann aufhören konnte, mir vollkommen umsonst Sorgen zu machen. Und Edward würde nicht sofort wieder auf die Jagd gehen müssen. Ein weiterer Vorteil. Nachdem Renée und ich aufgegessen hatten, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach Forks. Alice setzte uns bei Charlies Haus ab und fuhr selbst weiter. Die nächsten Minuten waren die reinste Folter für mich. In wenigen Minuten würde ich Edward wieder sehen und mein ganzer Körper schien es zu spüren.

Mein Herz schlug so unheimlich schnell, dass es nicht mehr normal war. Mein Blut kochte in meinen Adern und brachte meinen Puls dazu, dass er sich überschlug. Ich versuchte mich in der Küche abzulenken, indem ich das Geschirr abwusch, aber meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich schon zwei Teller zerbrochen hatte. Schließlich ließ ich es sein und ging nur noch in der Küche auf und ab. Mein Kopf drehte sich etwa alle vier Sekunden zur Uhr und ich wartete auf das Geräusch des Volvos. Doch bisher hatte ich nichts gehört. Im Moment war ich wirklich ein Nervenbündel und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Charlie und Renée saßen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich irgendeinen Film an. Doch davon bekam ich gar nichts mit.

Als es klingelte, riss ich meinen Kopf herum und im nächsten Moment rannte ich auch schon los. Ich bekam mit, dass meine Mutter leise lachte und dass Charlie einfach nur verwirrt aussah. Renée wusste natürlich, was mit mir los war. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, Edward wieder zu sehen. Meinen Verlobten. Meinen Geliebten. Er war so viel für mich und er würde es immer sein. Schnell öffnete ich die Tür und da stand auch schon mein persönlicher Engel. Edward sah so umwerfend aus wie immer. Ohne zu zögern warf ich mich in seine Arme und drückte mich so eng an ihn, wie es nur möglich war. Ich atmete Edwards betörenden Duft ein und sah dann in seine Augen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war so sanft und liebevoll. Mir stockte der Atem und ich presste meine Lippen auf seine eiskalten. Ich konnte dem einfach nicht widerstehen. Ganze zwei Tage hatte ihn meinen wundervollen Verlobten nicht küssen können und meine Eltern im Wohnzimmer würden mich nun ganz gewiss nicht davon abhalten.

Eiskalt und voller Begierde lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und erwiderten meinen Kuss leidenschaftlich. Einen Moment schien es so, als würde es ihm auch nichts ausmachen, dass meine Eltern uns vom Wohnzimmer aus perfekt sehen konnten. Meine Zunge schnellte aus meinem Mund und ich fuhr mit ihr über seine Unterlippe. Edwards Hände lagen an meinen Hüften und drückten mich etwas enger an ihn. So sehr ich das hier genoss, ich wusste, dass wir es nicht zu sehr ausarten lassen konnten. Am Ende würde Charlie doch noch versuchen, meinen Verlobten zu erschießen. Dieser intime Kuss an sich war nun schon kein Zuckerschlecken für meine Eltern und wohl vor allem für Charlie. Dieser hatte uns ja schon in einer weitaus schlimmeren Lage erwischt.

Edwards Lippen verließen nun die meinen und er drückte einen sanften Kuss unter mein Ohr. Sein kalter Atem ließ mich erschaudern und ich sog keuchend Luft ein. Beinahe hätte ich wieder einmal vergessen, zu Atmen. „Bella, Liebste. Ich denke, wir sollten Charlie nicht zu sehr ärgern. Er spielt gerade mit dem Gedanken, seine Pistole doch einmal an mir auszuprobieren. Und wenn er denkt, dass meine Zunge sich in deinem Hals befindet, wird er das sicher auch machen", flüsterte er und ich musste mich sehr konzentrieren, um seine Worte überhaupt zu verstehen. Nach unseren Küssen war ich sowieso immer vollkommen benebelt, aber wenn ich Edward länger nicht gesehen hatte...das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Und doch nickte ich und lächelte Edward breit an.

„Das sollten wir wirklich nicht riskieren", meinte ich und nahm Edwards Hand in meine. Hand in Hand gingen wir nun ins Wohnzimmer.

„Charlie, Renée", grüßte Edward meine Eltern und ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass Charlie den Abend nun nicht mehr als so schön empfand. Er hatte sich inzwischen zwar damit abgefunden, dass Edward und ich heiraten würden, aber ein Teil von ihm schien es doch nicht so toll zu finden. Er fand es wohl nur gut, dass wir es nicht heimlich machten. Ansonsten aber sah Charlie in dieser Verlobung nichts sehr gutes. Er war nicht mehr für Edward und wünschte sich viel zu offensichtlich einen anderen Mann für mich. Doch diese Freude würde ich ihm nicht machen.

Die nächsten drei Stunden vergingen schneller als der ganze übrige Tag. Edward und ich waren die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer bei meinen Eltern und sahen uns mit ihnen zusammen einen Film an. Natürlich wäre ich viel lieber mit Edward allein gewesen, aber ich wusste auch zu gut, dass meine Eltern dann nur etwas Falsches denken würden. Gut, vermutlich lagen sie gar nicht so daneben. Charlie warf uns die ganze Zeit merkwürdige Blicke zu. Edward und ich hielten uns in den Armen und mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Während des ganzen Films. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte ich mich von Edward ‚verabschiedet'. Ich wusste ja, dass er bald wieder in meinem Zimmer sein würde und ich konnte es kaum abwarten.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich schon geduscht, meine Zähne geputzt und meinen Schlafanzug angezogen. Renée schlief schon tief und fest. Das hatte ich festgestellt, als ich ihr Gute Nacht sagen hatte wollen. Charlie hatte sich auch schon hingelegt und er würde sich auch in wenigen Minuten schlafen. Ich wartete voller Ungeduld darauf, dass Edward endlich wieder zu mir kam. Wieder einmal lag ich in meinem Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Aber im Moment wollte ich auch noch nicht schlafen. Mein ganzer Körper und mein Geist warteten auf Edwards Rückkehr. Als eine Brise der kalten Nachtluft durch mein Zimmer fuhr, schlug mein Herz schneller und schon in der nächsten Sekunde spürte ich zwei kalte Arme, die sich um meinen Körper schlagen. Edward zog mich enger an seinen Körper und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Bella. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe", hauchte er an mein Ohr und ich schloss meine Augen.

Und ich konnte mir sehr wohl vorstellen, wie sehr Edward mich vermisst hatte. Ich hatte ihn doch genauso vermisst. Meine Hände fuhren über seine Brust und ich drehte mich etwas besser zu ihm und drückte mich damit auch noch enger an seinen steinernen Körper. Es war dunkel in meinem Zimmer, aber das hinderte mich nicht daran, dass ich seine Augen sehen konnte. Sie waren unheimlich hell, zugleich aber schienen sie im Augenblick auch so dunkel zu sein. Oh, ich kannte diesen Ausdruck. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erinnerte mich an den Tag bei unserer Lichtung. Begierde und Leidenschaft. Lust. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Doch. Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Edward. Ich habe dich genauso vermisst", sagte ich leise und presste meine Lippen noch bei meinem letzten Wort auf die seinen.

Genau in diesem Moment, sollte ich ihn wohl nicht so küssen, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht davon abhalten. So lange hatte ich ihn nun nicht küssen können. Mein ganzer Körper verzerrte sich nach ihm und ich musste einfach den Hunger stillen. Meine Hände machten sich selbstständig und fuhren weiter nach unten und krochen schließlich sanft unter sein Hemd. Seine kalte Haut unter meinen warmen Fingern fühlte sich unheimlich gut an. Und ich wollte seinen ganzen Körper mit meinen Fingern erkunden. Jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut. Allein bei diesem Gedanken, wurde mir unheimlich warm und ich stöhnte in den Mund meines Liebsten.

Mein Herz überschlug sich wieder einmal. Aber ich war eindeutig nicht die Einzige, die im Moment von ihren Gefühlen überrollt wurde. Edward zog mich dichter an seinen Körper und nun lag ich auf ihm. In diesem Moment konnte ich seinen ganzen Körper unter mir spüren. Seinen eiskalten Körper. Das Gefühl war wirklich ein berauschendes. Meine Zunge kroch wie bei seiner Ankunft vorhin aus meinem Mund und strich über seine Unterlippe. Er schmeckte so gut und eigentlich wollte ich noch viel mehr kosten. Edwards Zunge, die mit meiner spielte, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde, weil es einfach viel zu gefährlich sein würde.

Edward würde es nicht riskieren, dass er mich aus versehen jetzt schon verwandelte. Währenddessen fuhren seine Hände über meinen Körper, strichen über meine Hüfte und fuhren unter mein T-Shirt. Keuchend löste ich meine Lippen von Edwards und sog scharf die Luft ein. Eine Sekunde lang war mir schwarz vor Augen geworden und ich versuchte wieder einigermaßen normal zu Atmen. Edward aber machte es mir nicht sehr leicht. Seine Lippen wanderten nun zu meinem Hals und er saugte sanft an meiner Haut. Ich keuchte und presste meinen Körper enger an Edward.

Seine Hände strichen weiter über die Haut unter meinem T-Shirt und wanderten immer weiter nach oben. In der nächsten Sekunde, zog er es mir aus und ich saß mit nacktem Oberkörper auf meinem Verlobten. Bisher hatte er mich nie vollkommen nackt gesehen und meine Wangen färbten sich deswegen sofort kirschrot. Ich war nur durchschnittlich. Was, wenn ich nicht genug für ihn war? Edwards Blick wurde glühender, als seine Augen bedächtig über meinen Oberkörper wanderten und das Bild dabei sehr genau in sich aufnahmen. Er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen und lächelte. „Du bist wunderschön, Bella. Schäme dich nicht. Du bist die schönste Frau, die es auf Erden gibt", hauchte er und attackierte meine Lippen wieder mit den seinen.

Ja, im Grunde war es wohl nicht richtig, was wir nun machten. Zum einen hatte ich mir selbst versprochen, dass wir warten würden. Zum anderen waren wir in Charlies Haus und meine Eltern schliefen im Moment. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich nun keiner von uns mehr zügeln konnte. Die kurze Trennung von Edward hatte mich in Flammen gesetzt und er war dabei, die Flammen nun zu löschen. Es gab nichts, wonach ich mir mehr sehnte. Edwards Hände fuhren sanft über meinen Rücken und wanderten dann weiter nach vorne. Zärtlich strich er über meine Brüste und zwirbelte dann eine meiner Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern. Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund und hoffte inständig, dass meine Eltern wirklich tief und fest schliefen.

Meine Hände fingen an die Knöpfe an Edwards Hemd zu öffnen und es wunderte mich, dass ich es überhaupt schaffte. Bei dieser Tätigkeit zitterten meine Hände so sehr, dass es schon unheimlich war. Unsere Lippen lösten sich nicht eine Sekunde lang voneinander. Edwards Hände lagen immer noch an meinen Brüsten und brachten mich dazu, dass ich noch unregelmäßiger atmete. „Edward", keuchte ich gegen seine Lippen und schob sein Hemd von seinem Körper. Meine Augen öffneten sich und ich sog seinen Anblick ein. Er sah wie ein Gott aus. Edward sah immer wie ein Gott aus. Mein persönlicher Gott. Seine Lippen krochen über meine Wange zu meinem Hals und er ließ mir so die Möglichkeit, wieder etwas Luft einzuatmen.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella", hauchte er an mein Ohr und klang dabei selbst etwas atemlos. Und das, obwohl er doch gar nicht Atmen musste. Seine Lippen drückten einen zärtlichen Kuss unter mein Ohr und wanderten dann zu meinem Hals. Er saugte an der Haut und brachte mich wieder zum stöhnen. Ich presste meine Lippen gegen seinen Nacken, um das Geräusch zu dämpfen. In mir loderte das Feuer und ich sehnte mich nun nur noch mehr nach ihm. Seine Lippen und seine Hände brachten mich um den Verstand. Allein seine Anwesenheit sorgte dafür, dass ich mich nicht mehr an meinen Namen erinnern konnte. Meine Hände strichen über seine glatte Brust und wanderten dann abwärts zu seinen Bauchmuskeln. Das Gefühl war unheimlich berauschend und ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, würde ich zu bluten anfangen.

Als meine Hände noch ein Stück weiter nach unten wanderten, keuchte Edward auf und stöhnte in mein Ohr. Oh mein Gott. Dieses Geräusch war besser als jedes andere. Es bewies, dass Edward mich genauso wollte und auch brauchte. „Edward. Oooh Edward", flüsterte ich in seinen Nacken, als seine Hände anfingen meine Brüste zu kneten. Ich war unheimlich erregt. Es war zu deutlich. Ob Edward das bemerkt hatte? Gott, sicherlich hatte er es bemerkt. Am Ende roch ich in diesem Zustand sogar noch anders. Vorstellbar war es wohl. Ich brauchte ihn so sehr. Voller Begierde drückte ich meine Mitte gegen seine und entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres, lautes Stöhnen. Bei dieser Aktion hatte ich zugleich auch seine Erregung spüren können, die sich gegen mich gedrückt hatte.

Mein Herz setzte fast aus, als mir bewusst wurde, was mich da gepiekst hatte. Edwards Hände verließen meine Brüste und krochen unheimlich langsam nach unten. Während eine Hand an meiner Hüfte liegen blieb, fing die andere an mit dem Bund meiner Schlafanzughose zu spielen und seine Fingerspitzen strichen immer wieder sanft über meinen Bauch. Ich keuchte hier und da, gegen Edwards Nacken und versuchte mich zugleich zu zügeln. Seine Aktionen aber wurden immer deutlicher. Erneut wanderten seine Finger zum Bund meiner Hose und bevor ich es realisieren konnte, verschwand seine Hand in meiner Hose. Ich stöhnte lauter als jemals zuvor und presste meine Lippen auf Edwards. Er machte es mir diese Nacht wirklich verdammt schwer. „Edward", presste ich hervor und rutschte unruhig auf ihm herum.

Damit bewirkte ich jedoch nur, dass Edwards Verlangen nach mir größer wurde. Jedoch bekam ich im Moment auch nichts davon mit, weil Edwards Aktionen mich voll und ganz davon ablenkten. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über meine Unterwäsche und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und schloss meine Augen. Wenn er nicht damit aufhörte, dann würden wir noch heute Nacht in genau diesem Bett miteinander schlafen. Und so sehr ich mich danach sehnte, ich wollte meine Jungfräulichkeit eigentlich nicht verlieren, wenn meine Eltern nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt schliefen. Aber es war wohl auch eine Tatsache, dass es mir uns nun nichts mehr aufhalten konnte. Nicht einmal der Gedanke daran, dass Charlie oder Renée uns beim Akt selbst erwischen konnten. Edwards Hände strichen sanft über meine intimste Stelle und dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern an meinen Schenkeln entlang. Als er seine Hand wegnahm, sah ich ihn überrascht an. Im nächsten Moment aber überraschte Edward mich damit, dass er mich rasch und geschickt von meiner Schlafanzughose befreite. Nun saß ich nur noch in meinem Höschen vor ihm und errötete natürlich sofort.

Seine Lippen drückten sich hart auf die meinen und ich war mir sicher, dass er mich nun noch leidenschaftlicher küsste als zuvor. Begierig erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und strich mit meinen Fingern durch seine Haare. Oh, wie sehr ich ihn doch wollte. Ja, am liebsten auf der Stelle. Und das würde wohl auch passieren. Heute Nacht, würden Edward und ich Sex haben. Ich spürte es. Mein ganzer Körper wusste es und schrie förmlich nach ihm. Ich brauchte ihn mehr als die Luft zum Atmen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde packte Edward meine Hüften und drehte uns herum. Nun war er über mir. Seine Lippen waren immer noch mit meinen verschlungen. Edwards Hände gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft. Er strich über meine Waden, langsam aufwärts und schien dann meine Oberschenkel zu erkunden.

Ich keuchte und stöhnte und biss mir schon wieder auf meine Unterlippe. Wenn ich zu laut sein würde, würde dieses wunderbare Erlebnis viel zu schnell vorbei sein. Und ich wollte dem Ganzen hier wirklich kein Ende machen. Nicht jetzt, wo wir beide so erregt waren. Die Fingerspitzen meines Verlobten streichelten die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel und die eine Hand wanderte immer weiter nach oben, zur Naht meines Unterhöschens. Seine Lippen verließen meine und bewegten sich langsam zu meinem Ohr. „Bella", keuchte er und kaum das er meinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, verschwand seine Hand in meinem Höschen. Ich hielt die Luft an und strich mit meiner Hand unwirsch durch Edwards Haare, brachte sie dabei vollkommen durcheinander.

Wenn uns nun irgendjemand unterbrach, würde ich sicherlich alles andere als freundlich sein. Ich brauchte Edward. Ganz dringend. Ich stöhnte und ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern. „Edward. Oh Gott, Edward", hauchte ich und drückte meine Mitte äußerst ungeduldig gegen seine Hand. Meinen Rücken drückte ich durch und meinen Kopf drückte ich dabei fester in mein Kopfkissen. Edward wusste genau, was ich brauchte und wollte. Seine Finger streichelten mich und meine Atmung wurde noch unregelmäßiger. „Bitte", keuchte ich leise und Edwards Finger fuhren mit ihrem Spiel fort. Er streichelte mich sanft, und als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass Edward sich selbst enorm zurückhalten musste. Seine Augen waren pechschwarz und ich sah nichts außer Leidenschaft und Begierde in ihnen. Dieser Anblick erregte mich nur noch mehr und damit machte ich es ihm sicher noch schwerer. Sanft strichen seine Finger über meine Locken und schließlich streifte seine Hand jene Stelle, die nach ihm schrie.

Ich stöhnte ununterbrochen und biss mir hart auf meine Unterlippe. In mir braute sich etwas Unheimliches zusammen. Das Gefühl konnte ich nicht beschreiben. So etwas gigantisches hatte ich bisher noch nie gefühlt. Aber ich wusste ja, dass Edward immer wieder ganz neue Gefühle in mir hervorrief und dieses mal eindeutig im sexuellen Sinn. Meine Schenkel drückten sich mehr auseinander und ich presste mich weiter ungeduldig gegen Edwards Hand. Das Gefühl wurde immer berauschender und mein Herz drohte jeden Moment damit, seinen Dienst einzustellen. Edwards Daumen fuhr sanft über meine Perle und seine Lippen legten sich wieder auf meine, um meine Schreie abzufangen. Es würde jeden Moment soweit sein. Was auch immer es war, es würde jeden Moment passieren.

Edward brachte mich in diesem Moment wirklich um den Verstand. In mir brannte alles und wenn es überhaupt möglich war, fing ich noch mehr Feuer. Ich stöhnte in Edwards Mund, sog dabei seinen unheimlich guten Duft ein und allein das trieb mich fast über die Klippe. Dieses gigantische Gefühl wurde immer größer und ich konnte mich kaum mehr zurückhalten. „Edward!", stöhnte ich laut und saugte an seiner Lippe. Jeden Moment. Eine weitere, rasche und zärtliche Bewegung von Edward an meiner intimsten Stelle und schon war es soweit. Ich schrie in seinen Mund und sprang über die Klippe. Die Wellen meines ersten Orgasmus' fuhren über mich hinweg und ich klammerte mich hilfesuchend an Edward.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich eiskalt und fordernd auf meinen und seine Finger zogen mein Unterhöschen an meinen Beinen nach unten. Nun lag ich vollkommen nackt unter ihm. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und ich war immer noch dabei, mich von der unglaublichen Erfahrung eben zu erholen. Mein Körper erzitterte unter Edwards Berührung und ich öffnete meine Augen, um Edward anzusehen. Seine Augen waren nun schwarz wie die Nacht. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Nicht, nachdem was Edward eben mit mir gemacht hatte. „Ich brauche dich, Bella. Jetzt sofort", keuchte er und schloss seine wunderschönen Augen.


	10. Chapter 9: Eins sein

9. Kapitel – Eins sein

Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ich konnte es sehr deutlich spüren. Edwards steinharte Begierde drückte in meinen Bauch und mein Atem wurde nur noch etwas unregelmäßiger, als mir richtig bewusst wurde, welcher Teil seiner Anatomie da in meinen Bauch piekste. Wie vorhin. Keiner von uns konnte sich nun noch stoppen und ich wollte das auch gar nicht. So oft hatte ich davon geträumt, dass Edward es endlich wollte. Das er mich wollte. Doch er hatte jeden meiner Versuche abgewehrt und immer wieder gemeint, dass es einfach viel zu gefährlich sein würde. Aber bisher war doch alles gut gegangen und Edward war einfach nur wieder übervorsichtig gewesen. Ja, sicher. Ich wusste ja, dass er hierbei nicht übertrieb. Er brauchte ja wirklich nur eine kleine Bewegung machen und mein Kopf könnte gebrochen werden oder etwas anderes Schlimmes könnte passieren. Jetzt aber, gab es wirklich kein Zurück mehr. Wir waren an einem Punkt angelangt, bei dem man nicht einfach aufhören konnte.

Ich sah noch immer in Edwards wunderschönes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging so unheimlich schnell. Mein Geliebter war schöner, als jedes andere Geschöpf auf der Welt. Allein deswegen würde es mir schwerfallen, nun nein zu sagen und ihm das was er so sehr brauchte, nicht zu geben. Es ging ja nicht um mein Blut, sondern um meinen Körper. Und ich würde diesen nur zu gerne mit ihm teilen. Auch mein Blut gehörte ihm, wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte. Ich hatte mich ja längst dazu entschieden, dass Edward derjenige sein würde, der mich verwandeln würde. Mein Blut gehörte also auch ihm. Im Moment aber sehnten wir uns beide nach etwas anderem. Die Fingerspitze meines Zeigefingers strich über die Konturen seiner geschlossenen Lippen, fuhr über seine Wange und dann drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Mit der ganzen Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, die ich aufbringen konnte.

Seine Seele war mir natürlich immer noch wichtig, doch mein Verstand hatte sich vollkommen ausgeschaltet und Edward hatte seine Meinung doch geändert. Er würde das nicht machen, wenn es ihm nicht auch wirklich Ernst war. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich noch versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber inzwischen wollte ich einfach nur, dass Edward endlich mit mir schlief. Hier und jetzt. Im Haus meines Vaters. Und wenn wir erwischt wurden. Es war mir egal, solange uns keiner beim entscheidenden Punkt störte. Edward und ich brauchten einander so sehr, dass es uns wohl auffressen würde, wenn wir diesem Begehren nicht endlich nachgaben. Seine Lippen pressten sich erbarmungslos auf meine und küssten mich hart und wild. Nicht sanft. Das hier war kein sanfter Kuss, aber ich liebte diesen Kuss genauso, wie alle anderen, die wir schon miteinander geteilt hatten.

Meine Hände strichen sanft über seinen Nacken und wanderten dann zu seiner Brust. Kurz verweilten sie dort, strichen über seine steinharte, kalte Brust und bahnten sich dann weiter ihren Weg nach unten. Seine Haut fühlte sich so gut an und ich konnte mir wirklich nichts Besseres vorstellen. Meine Finger strichen über seinen Bauch und schließlich gelangten sie an den Bund seiner Jeans. Ich zögerte nicht eine Sekunde lang. Meine Finger nestelten an seinem Gürtel herum und nach einigen Sekunden bekam ich ihn schließlich auch auf. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schwer es sein konnte, einen Gürtel zu öffnen! Das lag aber sicher daran, dass ich schrecklich nervös war und meine Finger deswegen wie Espenlaub zitterten. Und doch, ich hatte es geschafft. In der nächsten Sekunde öffnete ich den Knopf seiner Hose und zog dann den Reisverschluss nach unten. Dabei konnte ich seine Erregung zum ersten Mal unter meinen Fingern spüren.

Beschreiben konnte man das kaum. Er war so hart und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass das schon schmerzhaft für ihn sein musste. Ob dieser Teil von ihm ebenso hart und eiskalt war, wie sein restlicher Körper? Bei diesem Gedanken, schlich sich ein neuer Rotton auf meine Wangen und meine Finger schoben seine Jeans langsam an seinen Hüften nach unten. Edwards Finger fuhren sanft und erkundend über meinen Bauch und brachten mich dazu, dass ich noch mehr zitterte. Meine Finger fühlten sich eiskalt und zugleich furchtbar warm an. Sie waren sicher genauso warm wie immer, aber ich spürte das nicht mehr. Ja, ich war nervös. Immerhin würde ich gleich zum ersten Mal mit meinem Freund schlafen. Überhaupt, würde ich nun zum ersten Mal Sex haben. Und das, während meine Eltern im Haus waren.

Seine Lippen wurden nun wieder etwas sanfter und dann spürte ich, wie seine eiskalte Zunge aus seinem Mund kroch und über meine eigene Unterlippe fuhr. Ich erschauerte mehr als zuvor und stöhnte geräuschvoll in seinen Mund. Mein Herz schlug noch etwas schneller und ich spürte, dass sich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl in meinem Unterleib schon wieder aufbaute. Edward würde mich noch umbringen. Auf eine sehr süße, leidenschaftliche Weise. Meine Finger erkundeten langsam die freigelegte Haut Edwards und strichen dann über seine Boxershorts. Ich konnte unmöglich sagen, welche Farbe sie hatten oder ob sich der Stoff unter meiner Haut gut anfühlte. Mein Herz pochte so laut, dass ich etwas anderes kaum hören konnte.

Zitternd setzen meine Finger ihren Weg fort und schließlich strich ich mit ihnen, über die nicht sehr kleine Beule, die sich in seinen Boxershorts gebildet hatte. Ich bekam Angst. Er fühlte sich so riesig an. Was, wenn er nicht passte? Oh, was für ein dämlicher Gedanke! Edwards Lippen verließen mein Ohr und verteilten nun lauter kleine Küsse in meinem Nacken. Als meine Hand ihn drückte, stöhnte er gegen meine Haut und im nächsten zog er meine Hand von seiner intimsten Stelle. „Vorsichtig, Bella. Vorsichtig", keuchte er angestrengt und zog mich wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Meine Hände legten sich um seinen Hals und ich brachte mich damit wieder etwas näher an Edward.

Meine Hüften pressten sich in seine und erneut spürte ich, wie sein harter Teil sich an mich presste. Stöhnend wanderten meine Hände wieder nach unten. Ich schien unfähig zu sein, meine Hände zu kontrollieren. Meine Finger harkten sich in seine Boxershorts und ich zog sie nach unten. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten. „Edward. Bitte", stöhnte ich und ließ meine Hände wieder nach oben wandern. Sanft fingen meine Hände an, mit seinem Haar zu spielen und ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich mir, als Edwards Finger wieder mit mir spielten. Wollte er mich erst an den Rand es Wahnsinns treiben? Wenn ja, dann hatte er es wirklich geschafft. „Edward!", presste ich etwas lauter hervor und stieß meine Hüften grausam in seine. Er stöhnte laut und löste seine Lippen von meinen.

Voller Neugierde öffnete ich meine Augen. Edward sah mich wieder mit diesem vor Leidenschaft und Lust glühenden Blick an. Er wollte es auch. Ich wusste es. Ich konnte es sehen und doch schien er sich erst noch zu vergewissern wollen. Seine rechte Hand strich behutsam über meine glühende Wange und er lächelte mich dabei an. „Bist du dir auch sicher?", fragte er flüsternd und ließ seine Finger über meine Wange, zu meinen Lippen wandern. Die Spitzen seiner Finger strichen über meine geschwollenen Lippen und ich brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Meine Stimme hatte versagt, doch Edward würde auch so merken, dass ich es wirklich wollte. Um sicher zu gehen, nickte ich ein zweites Mal.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er und zog meine Lippen in einen sehr sanften, süßen Kuss. Dieser Kuss war nicht hart oder glühte vor Leidenschaft. Edwards Lippen bewegten sich sehr langsam und ernsthaft auf meinen. Während er mich so sanft küsste, spürte ich, wie er sich langsam in mich schob. Es war...sehr eigenartig. Das musste ich schon zugeben. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie es sich anfühlte oder anfühlen würde. Doch das, überraschte mich nun wirklich. Es fühlte sich nicht so übel an. Aber es war auch etwas schmerzhaft. Meine Finger klammerten sich hart an seinem Rücken fest und ich war mir sicher, dass ein Mensch nun schon lange bluten und vor Schmerzen aufschreien würde.

Edward drang Stück für Stück tiefer in mich ein. Seine Lippen verließen meine dabei nicht eine Sekunde lang. Es war, als wollte er es mir so leichter machen. Und ich wusste, dass das schlimmste noch gar nicht vorbei war. Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder und ich sah, dass Edwards Augen geschlossen waren. Dann hielt er inne und öffnete seine Augen unheimlich schnell. Seine Lippen entfernten sch von meinen und erneut sah er in meine Augen. Suchend. Er schien auch zu finden, wonach er suchte. „Es tut mir leid, Isabella", flüsterte er, ehe seine Lippen sich wieder hart auf meine drückten. Zugleich stieß er sich tiefer in mich und ein grausamer Schmerz durchfuhr meine Lenden.

Ich schrie was das Zeug hielt und spürte dann, wie sich vereinzelte Tränen den Weg über meine Wangen bahnten. Das es so schmerzhaft sein würde, hatte ich nicht erahnt. Edwards Finger strichen sanft über meine Wange und die andere strich durch meine Haare. Er hielt vollkommen still und blockte meinen Schrei mit seinen Lippen ab. Deswegen hatte er sich entschuldigt. War das nicht verrückt? Das war doch etwas, was jedes Mädchen durchmachen musste und er entschuldigte sich dafür. Das war eben typisch Edward und deswegen liebte ich ihn so sehr. Mein Liebster war einfühlsam und sanft. Der Schmerz hatte mich hart getroffen, aber langsam verschwand er und ein anderes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut.

Sanft löste ich meinen Mund von seinem und nickte. „Es geht nun, Edward. Wirklich. Du kannst...", ich nickte dabei erneut. Nun war ich bereit. Ich war ja darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass es etwas wehtun würde, aber das es wirklich so sehr wehtat, damit hatte ich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gerechnet. Edward drückte seine Lippen wieder auf die meinen und fing an sich in mir zu bewegen. Er zog sich fast vollkommen aus mir zurück und stieß dann wieder in mich. Ich stöhnte und keuchte erregt in seinen Mund und klammerte mich fester an ihn. Ja, es fühlte sich nun wirklich verdammt gut an. Der Schmerz war verschwunden und das gute Gefühl in meinem Unterleib breitete sich immer mehr aus.

Instinktiv schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn weiter zu mir. Edward keuchte und stöhnte genauso hart wie ich. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und hektischer. „Edward. Oh Gott, ja. Ja!", schrie ich so leise wie es ging und fing an, seinen Bewegungen entgegen zu wirken. Es fühlte sich nur noch besser an. Edwards Lippen pressten sich harter und erbarmungsloser auf meine und ich bekam keine Chance etwas Luft einzuatmen. Aber im Moment wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Ich konzentrierte mich viel zu sehr, mir nicht vor lauter Lust die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien. Denn das, würde Charlie gewiss hören und dann würde er uns erwischen. Wobei...nach neulich, würde er mein Zimmer sicher nicht betreten, wenn er solche Geräusche hörte. Oder ich hoffte nur, dass es so sein würde.

„Fester, Edward. Fester", bettelte ich und schlag einen Arm um seinen Hals und drückte meine Lippen wieder auf Edwards. Er fing an sich heftiger und schneller zu bewegen. Die Abstände zwischen seinen Stößen wurden immer kleiner und das Gefühl in meinem Unterleib fraß mich beinahe auf. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr sehr lange aushalten konnte. Inzwischen stöhnte ich ununterbrochen in seinen Mund und strich mit meiner freien Hand über Edwards Rücken. Es kam mir so vor, als würden Edwards Bewegungen noch hektischer werden. Aber genau das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an. Mein Zimmer wurde von einem einzigen Gestöhne erfüllt, welches von uns beiden kam. Edward schien es auch nicht mehr sehr lange auszuhalten. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurden seine Stöße fahriger und wilder. Gleich würden wir beide von der Klippe springen. „Uh Edward!", stöhnte ich und biss dabei aus versehen in seine Unterlippe.

Ich konnte ein leises Grollen hören und in der nächsten Sekunde hämmerte Edward nur noch fester in mich. Meine Schreie wurden lauter und es wunderte mich wirklich, wenn meine Eltern nun noch schliefen. Vermutlich hörte ganz Forks mich. Oh nein, besser würde es sein, wenn es nicht so war, aber ich kam mir so laut vor. Erneut presste Edward seine Lippen auf meine und fing so die meisten Schreie ab. Entweder meine Eltern hatten schon etwas gemerkt, oder er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie nichts hörten. Seine Stöße wurden dabei aber nicht milder oder hörten auf. Raus, rein, raus, rein...so ging es die ganze Zeit und schließlich konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten.

Mein Orgasmus durchzuckte mich und ich schrie laut in Edwards Mund. Seine Zunge kroch dabei einige Sekunden lang in meinen Mund und saugte an meiner. Damit brachte er mich aber nur dazu, dass ich lauter schrie. Und dann folgte Edward mir. Heftig stieß er in mich und dann durfte auch er seinen Orgasmus erleben. Er ergoss sich in mir, stieß noch zweimal in mich und zog seine Zunge rasch aus meinem Mund. Heftig atmend lag Edward über mir und strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Sein Kopf ruhte an meiner Schulter und ich spürte seinen kalten, hektischen Atem an meiner Haut. Edward war genauso aus der Puste wie ich es war. Ich atmete so hektisch und wild aus, dass meine Lunge brannte.

Edward legte sich neben mich und zog mich dann an seine Seite. Seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Körper und er atmete dabei immer noch so heftig wie zuvor. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine steinharte Brust und schloss meine Augen. Das war wirklich unglaublich gewesen. Ja, am Anfang hatte es wirklich sehr wehgetan, aber mit diesem Schmerz musste ja jedes Mädchen beim ersten Mal umgehen, aber sehr schnell war es einfach nur noch unglaublich gewesen. „Ich liebe dich, Edward.", hauchte ich gegen seine Brust und fuhr mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken und dann zog er die Bettdecke über unsere Körper und bedeckte uns so.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Sehr, mehr als alles andere, Bella", hauchte er an mein Ohr und verteilte kleine Küsse an meinem Hals. Oh Gott, wenn er nicht sofort aufhörte, wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren würde. Und eigentlich war ich nun nur noch schrecklich müde. Ich konnte meine Augen kaum mehr öffnen und meine Atmung beruhigte sich langsam auch wieder. Ich hatte wirklich mit Edward geschlafen. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen und ich kuschelte mich enger an Edward. Es war genauso schön gewesen, wie ich vermutet hatte. Und es war nichts passiert. Alles war gut gegangen. Edwards Bedenken hatten sich nicht erfüllt. Aber ich wusste, dass sie nicht umsonst gewesen waren. Und doch konnte ich nun sagen, dass er sich beherrschen hatte können. Der Schlaf nahm mich immer mehr gefangen und schließlich hörte ich, wie Edward mein Schlaflied summte. Hier gab ich auf und drang in das Land der Träume ein.

**Edward's POV**

Ich hielt meinen Engel in meinen Armen und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie langsam aber sicher ins Land der Träume abdriftete. Ein Teil von mir konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was wir gerade getan hatten. Ja, ich hatte mich schon vor einigen Tagen dazu entschlossen, dass ich nicht mehr warten wollte und dass wir es jederzeit tun konnten, wenn sie es nur wollte. Allerdings war dann Bella diejenige gewesen, die es verhindert hatte. Meine Seele war ihr einfach viel zu wichtig gewesen. Aber nun hatten wir diesen Schritt doch gewagt. Ich hatte mit der wunderbarsten Frau auf der Erde geschlafen. Wir waren beide nicht mehr unschuldig. Nun besaß ich auch meine Tugend nicht mehr, aber eigentlich war es mir nicht mehr wichtig. Isabella war das Wichtigste für mich und ich wusste, wie sehr sie sich nach dieser menschlichen Erfahrung gesehnt hatte. Bella war eben wirklich noch ein Teenager und ihre Hormone waren mehr als nur lebendig.

Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, dann kam es mir aber auch so vor, als würden meine Teenager-Hormone wieder zum Leben erwachen. Es war schon etwas verrückt, wenn ich bedachte, was sie alles mit mir machen konnte. Meine Atmung hatte sich wieder beruhigt und ich lauschte ihrem ruhigen, betörenden Herzschlag. Wie sehr ich das Klopfen ihres Herzens liebte. Ich würde das wirklich vermissen, wenn sie ein Vampir war. Doch ich würde so viel mehr vermissen. Ihre Wärme, ihren Duft und vor allem würde ich ihre roten Wangen vermissen. Im Moment glühten ihre Wangen nur so und sie sah einfach wahnsinnig niedlich aus. Aber nicht nur niedlich. Auch verdammt sexy. Ich liebte es, wenn ihre Wangen diesen Farbton annahmen. Zugleich wusste ich aber, dass meine Liebste es gar nicht mochte.

Ich hörte auf ihr Schlaflied zu summen und sah ihr einfach nur noch beim Schlafen zu. Auch das würde ich vermissen. Wenn sie erst einmal ein Vampir war, dann würde sie nicht mehr schlafen können und das würde für mich sehr merkwürdig sein. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte ich so viel Zeit in ihrem Bett verbracht und ihr dabei zugesehen. Während meiner ganzen Existenz hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit in einem Bett verbracht. Warum auch? Ich konnte nicht schlafen und es hatte mich meistens nur frustriert, wenn ich dann in einem Bett gelegen hatte. Bella aber hatte alles verändert. Ihre Arme schlangen sich dichter um mich und ihr linkes Bein schob sich über meine Hüften.

„Mmh Edward...", murmelte sie und drückte ihren wunderbaren, warmen Körper noch etwas enger an meinen. Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Aber meine Geliebte hatte sich ihren Schlaf nun verdient. Mehr als alles andere. Ich war mir viel zu sicher, dass sie in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht sehr viel geschlafen hatte. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn ich von der Jagd zurückkam. Bella war müde und fertig, aber sie wollte es nie zugeben. Ich wusste sehr gut, warum das so war. Mein größter Fehler war gewesen, dass ich sie damals verlassen hatte. Und nun bekam sie jedes Mal Panik, wenn ich sie für längere Zeit verlassen musste. Doch es musste sein. Wenn ich meinen Durst zu groß werden ließ, tat ich damit niemandem einen Gefallen. Um am wenigsten Bella.

Mit meiner Hand strich ich liebevoll über ihren Rücken und malte kleine Kreise, Blumen und Dreiecke. Ich liebte es wirklich, wenn ich sie berühren konnte. Nach dieser Nacht würde ich alles anders sehen. Wie hatte ich es nur so lange aushalten können? Es war wirklich schwer gewesen, Bella zu widerstehen. Vor allem, da sie es so sehr gewollt hatte. Ich hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Die Lust, das Begehren und die Frustration darüber, dass wir nicht weiter gingen. Gott und es war wirklich schwer gewesen. Ja, manchmal hatte ich ihr kaum widerstehen können. Schon gar nicht, als sie mich angefleht hatte. In dieser Nacht hätte ich ihr beinahe nachgegeben. Es wunderte mich wirklich, dass wir so lange hatten warten können.

Meine Angst und Sorge um Bella war einfach immer viel zu groß gewesen und auch der einzige Grund, warum ich ihr so lange hatte widerstehen können. Heute Nacht aber, hatte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich hatte es von dem Moment an gewusst, als ich Bella wieder in meinen Armen gehalten hatte. Als sie mich so voller Leidenschaft geküsst hatte und Charlie um ein Haar doch noch seine Pistole gesucht hätte, um mich zu erschießen. Eigentlich war es wirklich verrückt, dass ich in dieser Nacht so einfach zu ihr gekommen war. Wo ich doch gewusst hatte, dass ich heute nicht widerstehen konnte. Und es Bella sicher genauso gehen würde. Nun hatten wir es wirklich im Haus ihres Vaters gemacht. Ausgerechnet, wenn ihr Vater und ihre Mutter hier schliefen. Wäre ich ein Mensch, wäre ich nun sicher rot angelaufen.

Die beiden hatten nichts mitbekommen. Charlie und Renée schliefen tief und fest. Kurz lauschte ich, um mich zu versichern. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nun nicht von Bella entfernen, aber falls sie doch etwas gehört hatten, würde es sein müssen. Doch sie schliefen. Charlie träumte etwas sehr eigenartiges. Ich wollte nun gar nicht näher darauf eingehen und Renée...eine meiner Augenbrauen zog sich nach oben. Sie träumte von Charlie? Befand ich mich auch im richtigen Kopf? Ja, eindeutig. Bellas Mutter träumte von ihrem Ex-Mann. Von der alten Zeit und von heute. Ich musste nicht Jasper sein, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Gefühlswelt ein Chaos zu sein schien. Menschen verarbeiteten ihre Emotionen in ihren Träumen und Renée schien im Moment nicht zu wissen, was sie wirklich für Charlie empfand.

Doch das war für mich nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass beide schliefen und ich Bella weiterhin in meinen Armen halten konnte. Meine Liebste schlief sehr fest und ihr Herzschlag war gleichmäßig und ruhig. Meine Augen schlossen sich und eine meiner Hände legte sich an ihre Hüften. Wie sehr ich dieses Wesen doch liebte. Isabella hatte meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich erinnerte mich gut an ihren ersten Tag in Forks. Ich hatte nicht ganz verstehen können, was alle so toll daran fanden, dass dieses Mädchen nun hier wohnte. Sie war die Tochter des Polizeichefs, aber was sollte sonst schon so besonders an ihr sein? Nein, ich hatte es einfach nicht verstanden, bis mir aufgefallen war, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören konnte und dann auch noch ihren Duft vernommen hatte. Es war doch nahezu ein Wunder gewesen, dass ich sie nicht getötet hatte. Heute war ich natürlich froh darüber, dass ich meine Bella nicht umgebracht hatte. Sie war doch die einzige, wahre Liebe für mich. Ja, ich wusste, dass ich nie eine andere Frau lieben könnte. Bella aber war wie für mich geschaffen.

Ein Leben ohne meine Bella konnte ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich hatte versucht, ihr ein normales, menschliches Leben zu ermöglichen, indem ich sie verlassen hatte, aber gebracht hatte es nichts. Damit hatte ich ihr nur schrecklich wehgetan. Und ich hatte in diesen vielen Monaten auch nichts mit mir anfangen können. Wenn ich nicht gerade versucht hatte Victoria zu jagen, war ich einfach nur lustlos gewesen und meine Laune war schrecklich gewesen. Nun aber würde ich sie nie wieder verlassen. Keine zwei Monate mehr, dann würden wir schon Mann und Frau sein. Ich war glücklich. Das war ich wirklich. Neben der Nacht, in der Bella meinen Antrag endlich angenommen hatte, war diese hier nun wirklich die schönste. Mit meiner Hand strich ich über ihren Kopf und strich ihr dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Bella sah so friedlich aus. Zufrieden und sehr glücklich. Nun verstand ich auch, warum alle Menschen Sex so toll fanden. Sex war etwas verdammt tolles, nur war es mir bisher einfach nicht klar gewesen. Während meiner Zeit als Mensch, hatte ich immerhin nie Sex gehabt und auch nicht so über ein Mädchen nachgedacht. Das lag einfach daran, dass ich in einer ganz anderen Zeit mit anderen Vorstellungen aufgewachsen war. Ehe und Sex gehörten damals zusammen. Man konnte nur beides oder nichts davon haben. Zumindest offiziell. Ich war mir sicher, dass es auch im Jahre 1918 nicht immer so gewesen waren und nicht alle Menschen mit dem Sex gewartet hatten, bis sie verheiratet waren, aber meine feste Überzeugung war es gewesen. Ich war viel zu sehr an anderen Dingen interessiert gewesen.

Und ich hatte nie ein Mädchen wie Bella kennen gelernt. Nein, Bella. Eine andere wäre für mich einfach nicht die Richtige gewesen. Seit ich Isabella kannte, wusste ich, warum mir die Richtige nie über den Weg gelaufen war. Ich hatte nur circa 90 Jahre warten müssen, doch das war es absolut wert gewesen. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als meine schlafende Verlobte meinen Namen erneut murmelte. Dieses geflüsterte Wort war besser als Musik. Das ihr nicht kalt wurde? Ihr Körper war nun natürlich erhitzt, aber so langsam machte ich mir deswegen doch Sorgen. Ich kannte Bella so gut, dass ich wusste, dass sie es mir wohl nicht sagen würde, wenn ihr doch kalt war. Allerdings verstand ich sie jetzt auch. Normale Paare schliefen nach dem Sex sicher eng aneinander gekuschelt und sie zogen sich vorher nicht an. Und Bella sollte so viele menschliche Erfahrungen sammeln können, wie sie wollte. Das hier gehörte mit Sicherheit dazu. Auch wenn Bella nicht wie die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter war, wusste ich doch, dass sie das hier genauso wollte wie alle anderen Mädchen.

Ihre Hand strich langsam über meine Brust, aber ich wusste, dass Bella immer noch schlief. Ihr Atem war sehr leise und gleichmäßig. Mit ihrem Herzschlag war es dasselbe. Sie träumte und war eindeutig noch nicht wach. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf ihre und strich über den Verlobungsring, der sich an ihrem Ringfinger befand. Dieses Bild liebte ich einfach. Und ich war wirklich froh, dass Bella das inzwischen genauso wollte wie ich. Ihren Ring hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr abgenommen und ich war ihr dankbar dafür. Wenn ich wüsste, dass sie Zweifel hatte, würde ich sie wohl nicht so einfach zu meiner Frau nehmen können. Ja natürlich. Ich wusste, dass es für sie nicht so einfach gewesen war, Ja zu sagen. Letztendlich hatte sie dann aber doch noch ja gesagt. Zärtlich fuhr ich mit meinem Finger über den Ring, der früher einmal meiner Mutter gehört hatte.

Sie mochte den Ring und da war mir auch wichtig. Ich wusste ja, dass es ihr gar nicht gefallen hätte, wenn ich viel Geld für einen neuen Ring ausgegeben hätte. Nicht, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, aber ich kannte meine Bella doch so gut. Mir war einfach klar gewesen, dass sie den Ring so nie hätte lieben können. Es war ihr einfach ein Dorn im Auge, wenn ich Unmengen von Geld für sie ausgab. Mir machte das nichts aus. Geld bedeutete uns einfach nicht so viel, aber Bella mochte es nicht. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie mir nichts zurückgeben konnte. Doch wenn sie nur wüsste, wie falsch sie da lag. Sie gab mir mehr, als ich ihr je geben konnte. Aber meine Geliebte war stur und deswegen musste ich mich ihr fügen. Und der Ring meiner Mutter hatte einfach eine besondere Bedeutung. Ja, ich hoffte, dass meine Eltern Bella genauso geliebt hätten, wie ich es tat.

Meine Erinnerungen an die beiden waren so schwach und teilweise kaum mehr vorhanden und doch hoffte ich innerlich, dass es so gewesen wäre. Doch ich würde es nie erfahren. Carlisle und Esme liebten Bella. Die beiden waren seit einer Ewigkeit meine Eltern und die beiden liebten sie wie eine weitere Tochter. Etwas Schöneres konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen. Meine neue Familie liebte Bella. Die Einzige, die noch so ihre Probleme mit meiner Auserwählten hatte, war Rose. Doch ich verstand sie. Ich wusste, warum sie Bella nicht von Anfang an akzeptieren hatte können und warum es ihr auch nun noch schwer fiel. Nein, ich konnte unmöglich sauer auf sie sein. Rosalie war meine Schwester und ich liebte sie, mit allen ihren Seiten. Und Rose war wirklich nicht immer eine einfache Persönlichkeit. Die Nacht verflog schneller, als ich es erwartet hatte. Die ganze Zeit hielt ich meine Bella in den Armen und lauschte jedem ihrer Atemzüge und vereinzelt Worten, die sie vor sich hinmurmelte. Zumeist war es mein Name.

In den frühen Morgenstunden veränderte ihre Atmung sich dann langsam. Einen Moment lang war Bella kurz davor aufzuwachen, schlief dann aber doch noch einige Minuten. Ich verhielt mich in dieser Zeit vollkommen ruhig. Ich wollte, dass Bella so viel schlafen konnte, wie sie wollte. Und in den letzten Tagen hatte sie schon genug Schlaf verloren. Da durfte sie nun etwas nachholen. Vor allem nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht, die nicht nur für mich sehr aufregend gewesen war. 20 Minuten später schlug Isabella ihre Augen dann aber doch auf. Einen Augenblick lang sah sie mich verträumt und verwirrt an. Ihr Kopf schien heftig zu arbeiten und sie schien noch nicht so ganz zu wissen, was sie denken sollte.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte ich und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. Bella schien immer noch verwirrt zu sein. „Hattest du einen schönen Traum?", wollte ich wissen und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Morgen", murmelte sie leise und nickte dann. „Einen sehr guten, wahnsinnig guten Traum, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich...uh!", machte sie als ihr bewusst wurde, dass wir beide nackt waren. Bei ihrem Anblick musste ich schmunzeln. Sie hielt das alles hier für einen Traum? Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie hob die Bettdecke an und warf einen kurzen Blick darunter. Nur eine Sekunde später sah sie mich wieder an.

„Das war gar kein Traum, oder? Oh, sag bitte, dass ich wach bin und das kein Traum war", flehte sie regelrecht und ich zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Meine Hände wanderten unter die Bettdecke und strichen sanft über ihre Oberschenkel. Dann löste ich meine Lippen wieder von ihren und brachte sie an ihr Ohr.

„Das war kein Traum, Liebste. Du bist wach und wir haben wirklich miteinander geschlafen. Sollte das ein Traum sein, dann ein verdammt guter, aber ich versichere dir, dass du nicht träumst", flüsterte ich an ihr Ohr und küsste die Senke unter ihrem Ohr.

Bella legte ihren Kopf zufrieden auf meine Brust und strich mit ihrer Hand über meinen Oberarm. „Wir haben Charlie oder Renée doch nicht geweckt, oder?", fragte sie und ich spürte, wie ihre Wangen bei diesen Wörtern wärmer wurden.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Keine Angst. Die beiden haben nichts mitbekommen. Allerdings grenzt das wirklich an ein Wunder. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so laut...schreien kannst", sagte ich grinsend und Bella lief nur noch röter an. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an meiner Brust und kicherte leise.


	11. Chapter 10: Abenteuer Verlobungsfeier

10. Kapitel – Abenteuer Verlobungsfeier

Neben Edward aufzuwachen, war das Schönste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ich wachte nun schon so viele Monate neben ihm auf, doch heute Morgen war alles anders gewesen. Wir hatten uns in der Nacht zuvor geliebt und allein deswegen war es ganz anders gewesen. Neben einem nackten, unglaublich begehrenswerten Edward aufzuwachen, war noch besser als anders. Und ich wusste sehr gut, wie begehrenswert mein Verlobter war. Immerhin war ich nicht blind. Zum einen sah ich diesen Punkt von meiner Sicht aus und dann sah ich auch, wie andere Mädchen ihn ansahen. Ich erinnerte mich an meinen ersten Tag. Jess war auch an Edward interessiert gewesen. Irgendwann einmal, aber er hatte sie natürlich abgewiesen. Wie alle anderen Mädchen vor ihr. Und Jess war eingeschnappt gewesen.

Am schlimmsten war es für sie sicher gewesen, als ihr bewusst geworden war, dass dieser Adonis sich gerade für mich interessierte. Ein mehr als nur einfaches Mädchen, welches das Unglück gerne anzog. Edward kannte ihre Gedanken und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht daneben lag. Es gab da draußen so viele Mädchen, die Edward für sich haben wollten, doch keine von ihnen würde ihn jemals haben. Noch immer verstand ich nicht ganz, was er an mir so toll fand. Sicher, er liebte mich. Das wusste ich, weil ich ihn genauso liebte, aber es gab immer noch einen Teil in mir, der die Welt nicht verstand. Edward Cullen wollte mich heiraten, mich zu seiner Frau machen und die Ewigkeit mit mir verbringen. Sicher, er könnte jedes Mädchen haben, aber so einfach war das dann doch nicht.

Er war ein Vampir und allein deswegen wäre es wohl nicht so einfach. Edward sagte mir immer wieder, dass ich die Einzige für ihn war und ich glaubte ihm. Natürlich glaubte ich meinem Liebsten. Es gab keinen Grund, warum ich seine Worte anzweifeln sollte. Zwar hatte er mich einmal verlassen, aber nicht, weil er mich nicht liebte oder mich nicht wollte, sondern weil er versucht hatte mir ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Ohne Vampire, die hinter mir her waren und andere Unglücke. Aber ich war nicht glücklich gewesen. Nur mit ihm konnte ich glücklich sein. Ohne meinen Edward wollte ich nicht leben. An diese Monate ohne ihn dachte ich nicht gerne. Jetzt auch nicht mehr, weil Jacob alles schwieriger gemacht hatte.

Wieso konnte er nicht verstehen, dass ich ihn nie auf dieselbe Weise haben wollte, wie er mich wollte? Ja, ich liebte meinen besten Freund. Eben so, wie ich auch Charlie und Renée liebte. Ich wollte ihn als meinen großen Bruder, der immer für mich da war und mich beschützte. Aber ich wollte nicht an seiner Seite alt werden oder gar Kinder mit ihm. Würden wir in einer vollkommen normalen Welt leben, in der es keinen Edward gab, dann wäre das vielleicht eine Option, aber so eine Welt gab es für mich nicht. In solch einer Welt wäre ich nicht einmal dieselbe Bella. Jacob aber wollte es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht verstehen. Stattdessen drohte er sich umzubringen und entlockte mir einen Kuss. Urgh, wenn ich nur daran dachte, wurde mir ganz übel.

Oh nein, an Jacob wollte ich nun nicht weiter denken. Ich hatte ihn eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen und das war gut so. Er würde es leider nie verstehen. Damit er es wirklich verstand, musste ich wohl erst Edwards Frau werden und zum Vampir werden. Denn dann würde er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen und für uns beide würde es einfacher sein – zumindest irgendwie. Jacob war für mich wichtig geworden, aber er war nicht wichtiger als Edward. Niemals. Edward war und würde für mich immer das wichtigste im Leben sein. Mein Leben würde nicht mehr lange andauern, dann würde er das wichtigste sein, was es in meiner Existenz gab. Aber sicher war, dass er immer das wichtigste für mich sein würde, ob ich nun am Leben war oder nicht. Ohne ihn war ich nicht vollständig.

Nun stand ich etwas unsicher in meinem Zimmer und starrte auf mein ungemachtes Bett. Edward war vor etwa einer Stunde verschwunden, weil Charlie und Renée langsam aufgewacht waren und er es wirklich für keine gute Idee hielt, wenn einer der beiden uns zusammen in meinem Bett fand – nackt. Meine Mutter wüsste sofort Bescheid und auch Charlie würde es verstehen. Und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie erfuhren, dass ich meine Unschuld verloren hatte, als sie im Haus gewesen waren. Diese Peinlichkeit wollte ich uns allen ersparen. Erneut schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, als ich mein Bett betrachtete. Wenn man wusste, was in diesem Bett letzte Nacht passiert war, sah es gleich ganz anders aus. Seufzend löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und fing an das Bett zu machen.

Fünf Minuten später sah es nach einem Bett aus, in dem niemand in der Nacht zuvor Sex gehabt hatte. Sehr gut. Geduscht hatte ich schon und angezogen war ich auch schon. Ich machte noch schnell meine Haare und ging dann langsam nach unten. Heute würde ein großer Tag werden. Heute fand Edwards und meine Verlobungsfeier statt. In unserem Garten. Oh. Ich hasste schon allein dieses Wort. _Verlobungsfeier_. Ich wollte Edward natürlich heiraten, aber ich hasste es, dass so ein riesen Theater deswegen gemacht wurde. Aber so war Alice eben. Sie machte keine halben Sachen. Ich fürchtete, dass nicht nur die Einwohner von Forks kommen würden, die zur Hochzeit eingeladen waren. Zum anderen wollte ich nicht wissen, was sie über Edward und mich dachten. Und wenn ich in ihre Gesichter sah, würden sich meine Gedanken selbstständig machen. Über ein Gerücht war ich mir sowieso sicher. Viele, vor allem viele der älteren Einwohner, würden annehmen, dass ich schwanger war und wir deswegen heirateten.

Aber es war wohl sowieso umsonst, diesen Leuten klar zu machen, dass ich _nicht_ schwanger war und kein Baby unterwegs war. Das erinnerte mich etwas an meine Mutter. Sie hatte es auch nicht glauben wollen, aber ihre Meinung war mir nicht egal. Deswegen hatte ich auch alles daran gesetzt, dass sie mir endlich glaubte. Es hatte nur einen negativen Schwangerschaftstest gebraucht. Doch was die Menschen in Forks dachten, war mir egal. Ich würde sowieso nicht mehr viel Zeit hier verbringen. Edward und ich würden heiraten und dann bald weggehen. Es musste sein. Er würde mich verwandeln und damit würden die Cullens das Abkommen mit den Quileuten brechen. Also sollten die Menschen hier doch denken was sie wollten. Sie würden mich nie mit dickem Bauch zu sehen bekommen.

Ich musste diese verdammte Feier heute also nur hinter mich bringen. Edward würde bei mir sein und auch die anderen Cullens. Vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schlimm werden? Ich versuchte zumindest mir das einzureden. Es war nun mal so, dass ich kein Mensch für Partys oder irgendwelche Feiern war und dieser konnte ich nicht entkommen, weil sie meine eigene Verlobungsfeier war. Seufzend betrat ich die Küche und erblickte Renée, die schon wieder am Herd stand. Wurde das nun zu ihrer morgendlichen Routine? Immerhin roch es heute nicht verbrannt. „Guten Morgen", sagte ich und lächelte.

„Morgen Liebling", sagte Renée und küsste mich auf die Wange. Das schien sie sich von Esme abgeschaut zu haben und es ließ mich grinsen. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich gut und es machte mich zugleich etwas traurig. Wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war, würde der Kontakt wohl vollkommen unterbrochen werden. Die Veränderung war immerhin riesig und meiner Mutter würde es auffallen, wenn ich auf einmal genauso blass war wie die Cullens. Es würde so schwer werden. Ich liebte diese verrückte Frau einfach, aber manchmal musste man Abschied nehmen. Gut, dass mir bis dahin noch etwas Zeit blieb.

„Wieso kochst du schon wieder?", fragte ich verwundert und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Ich verstand es wirklich nicht. Zu hause hatte Renée auch nicht sehr viel gekocht und wenn doch, dann hatte es nie jemand gegessen. Sie selbst, doch meistens hatte sie es nach einem Bissen gut sein lassen. Also, wieso fing sie nun zu Kochen an? In Charlies Küche? Die früher auch einmal die ihre gewesen war. Ich empfand das einfach nur als verrückt. Das ganze Haus sah teilweise noch so aus, als würde meine Mutter hier wohnen und im Moment war das ja irgendwie auch so. Sie lebte für einige Tage bei uns und wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wurde mir klar, dass sie kein Abreisedatum genannt hatte. Und bis zur Hochzeit dauerte es ja noch etwas. Aber zu Hause warteten nun wohl nur Probleme auf sie, weswegen ich schon verstand, dass sie hier nun vielleicht nicht weg wollte.

„Darf ich das nicht?", fragte sie und sah mich schmollend an. Oh, meine Mutter sah einfach lustig aus, wenn sie dieses Gesicht zog. Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Charlie etwas dagegen hat, solange das Haus am Ende noch steht, aber...wir wissen doch beide, dass du nicht die weltbeste Köchin bist und wenn ich dich an gestern erinnern darf. Die Spiegeleier haben es auf jeden Fall nicht überlebt. Aber gut, Übung macht den Meister. Also überrasch mich mal", meinte ich und lächelte sie breit an.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, Bella. Heute aber werde ich es besser machen. Wart nur ab", versprach sie mir und drehte sich wieder zum Herd um. Ich sah ihr dabei einfach nur zu. Es war schön. Viel Zeit hatte ich mit meiner Mutter immerhin nicht mehr und die, die mir blieb wollte ich auf jeden Fall genießen können. Einige Minuten lang sagte keiner etwas. Meine Mutter kochte und verteilte die Spiegeleier dann auf zwei Tellern. Charlie war arbeiten. Am Abend, pünktlich zur Feier würde er dann aber wieder da sein. Uh, die Feier. Als ich wieder daran dachte, verschluckte ich mich fast.

Renée kaute langsam und sah mich prüfend an. Auf einmal veränderte sich ihr Blick. Erst geschockt, dann belustigt. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Was hatte sie denn jetzt auf einmal? Meine Gabel blieb in der Luft stehen und ich schürzte meine Lippen. „Mum? Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst mich ja so...komisch an", bemerkte ich und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Hatte ich irgendwo Spiegelei im Gesicht?

Sie sah mich immer noch etwas belustigt an und kicherte dann leise vor sich hin. „Bella. Hattest du heute Nacht Besuch von deinem Verlobten?", fragte sie mich und sah mich vollkommen ernst an. Sie meinte diese Frage also wirklich ernst. Ich verstand aber immer noch nicht ganz, warum sie so etwas fragte.

„Nein!", sagte ich sofort, vielleicht etwas zu schnell. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Was denkst du denn? Das Edward sich jede Nacht in mein Zimmer schleicht und dann bei mir schläft? Und wenn Charlie nach mir sieht, verstecke ich ihn im Schrank. Was...denkst du nur von mir?", murmelte ich und wurde rot. Im Grunde hatte sie ja vollkommen Recht. Edward war heute Nacht wie jede Nacht bei mir gewesen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass wir dieses Mal etwas gemacht hatten. Sex gehabt hatten, während meine Eltern schliefen. Nein, daran dachte ich nun besser nicht. Sonst würde ich nur noch röter werden und aus irgendeinem Grund fragte meine Mutter auf einmal solche komischen Fragen.

Sie kicherte immer noch. „Bella, Schatz. Du hast da eine nette Reihe von Knutschflecken, die noch nicht da war, als er Gute Nacht gesagt hat. Also, entweder du hast sie dir selber gemacht, oder Edward hatte gestern Nacht etwas Sehnsucht nach dir. Und ein anderer Mann war es sicher nicht. Da darf ich wohl annehmen, dass ihr gestern noch etwas Spaß hattet", vermutete sie und grinste mich an.

Knutschflecke? Hatte meine Mutter gerade gesagt, dass ich da eine nette Reihe von Knutschflecken hatte? Ich ließ meine Gabel fallen, sprang auf und rannte zum Spiegel im Flur. Und dann sah ich sie. Mein Hals und mein Nacken wurden von einigen Knutschflecken bedeckt. Ich stöhnte auf. „Edward...", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und ging wieder in die Küche. Geräuschvoll setzte ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl und nahm meine Gabel in die Hand. Komischerweise schien sie das ja doch ganz locker hinzunehmen. Meine Wangen glühten, als ich Renée wieder ansah. „Uhm okay...ich schätze, du hast uns erwischt", murmelte ich und steckte mir eine Gabel von ihrem Spiegelei in den Mund.

Renée grinste mich einfach nur an. „Bella, ich finde es nicht schlimm. Ich weiß ja, dass ich total überreagiert habe, als ich von der Hochzeit erfahren habe, aber ich vertraue euch voll und ganz. Glaubst du etwa, dein Vater hat mir keine Knutschflecke verpasst, als wir in eurem Alter waren? Das Geheimnis dabei ist einfach, dass man sich nicht erwischen lässt. Nun ja...es ist wohl besser, wenn Charlie nicht erfährt, dass Edward gestern Nacht in deinem Zimmer war. Ich schätze du würdest es nicht so toll finden, wenn deine Hochzeitsnacht ins Wasser fällt", sagte sie belustigt.

Bei ihren Worten lief ich noch etwas röter an. Wenn sie wüsste, dass wir gestern Nacht mehr als nur ein klein wenig Spaß gehabt hatten. Aber meine Mutter würde das nie erfahren. Das würde hoffentlich nie jemand erfahren. Bei einem musste ich ihr allerdings zustimmen. Es war besser, wenn Charlie nie erfuhr, dass Edward bei mir gewesen war. Dann würde er ihn doch noch erschießen wollen. „Mum. Das möchte ich wirklich nicht wissen. Und das nächste Mal, werde ich einfach aufpassen, dass er mir nur an den Stellen Knutschflecken verpasst, die kein anderer zusehen bekommt", kaum das ich zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schlug ich mir meine Hand vor den Mund. Hatte ich das wirklich gerade gesagt?

Renée sah mich zwar entsetzt an, überging diesen Satz dann aber einfach. Ich war ihr wirklich dankbar dafür. „Nun komm schon. Wir überschminken seine netten Andenken. Du musst heute Abend doch immerhin schön aussehen. Freust du dich eigentlich auf eure Verlobungsfeier?", fragte sie und stand dann auf. Sie sah mich wieder mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick an.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich freue mich nicht besonders und ich habe auch nicht viel Lust, aber es ist für Alice sehr wichtig. Ich weiß ja, dass sie es wieder wahnsinnig toll hinbekommen wird, aber freue mich nicht besonders darauf, dass wohl ganz Forks da sein wird und hinter meinem Rücken darüber diskutiert, dass Edward und ich heiraten. Ich weiß sowieso, was alle denken. Genau das, was du auch gedacht hast", gab ich seufzend zu und half ihr dann beim Abwasch.

Renée nickte nachdenklich. Sie verstand mich wohl ziemlich gut. Sie hatte Forks nie gemocht und überhaupt war sie kein Mensch, der in einer Kleinstadt leben konnte. Hier fehlte ihr einfach zu viel. Das Getratsche in einer Stadt wie Forks war schlimm, aber ich musste das einfach über mich ergehen lassen. „Das stimmt wohl. Ganz Forks wird sich in Charlies Garten quetschen und es werden viele dabei sein, die hinter eurem Rücken tratschen, doch kümmere dich darum mal nicht. Du solltest versuchen, den Abend mit Edward zu genießen. Ihr feiert doch eure Verlobung. Charlie und ich hatten nie solch eine Feier...leider", sagte sie sehr leise. So, dass selbst ich es kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich werde es versuchen. Wirklich. Und nun hilf mir bitte diese Knutschflecke abzudecken. Bitte?", meinte ich und lächelte meine Mutter an. Sie lachte leise und zog mich in ihre Arme. Etwa eine Minute lang standen wir so da, dann zog sie mich aus der Küche, um die Knutschflecke mit Make-up zu überdecken. Die nächsten paar Stunden verflogen sehr schnell. Am Nachmittag kam Alice, um mich auf den Abend vorzubereiten und dann das Haus und den Garten fertig zu machen. Ihre erste Reaktion auf mich, war ein lauter Schrei und einige Flüche auf Edward. „Verdammt Isabella! Was denkt er sich eigentlich?", hatte sie gefaucht und mich dann böse angesehen. „Du kannst an so einem Tag keine Knutschflecken haben! Oh ich werde ihn...", aber diesen Satz hatte sie nicht vollendet. Stattdessen hatte sie mich gepackt und ins Badezimmer geschleppt. Dort hatte sie die Knutschflecken noch einmal bearbeitet. Viel besser als meine Mutter. Sie waren nun fast verschwunden.

„Wenn du am Tag eurer Hochzeit Knutschflecken haben solltest, nimmt er sich vor mir besser in Acht", hatte sie dann noch gefaucht und mir schließlich mein Kleid für diesen Abend in die Hand gedrückt. Ich wusste ja, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Immerhin hatte Alice wirklich ein schönes Kleid ausgesucht. Es war knielang, schulterfrei und blau. Edward liebte es, wenn ich blau trug und Alice wusste das natürlich. Meine Haare trug ich wie immer offen. Um meinen Hals trug ich eine einfache Kette, die Alice mir noch aufgedrängt hatte. Immerhin musste ich nicht in High Heels umher laufen. Diesen Wunsch meinerseits hatte sie beachtet. Ich trug flache Schuhe und würde hoffentlich nicht hinfallen. Das Haus und der Garten waren kaum wieder zu erkennen. Alice hatte wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet. Im Garten stand ein Buffet, dass den menschlichen Gästen sicher sehr gut schmecken würde.

Auch Charlie war gerade von der Arbeit gekommen und Alice hatte ihn in ein Hemd gesteckt. Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt und ich verstand es sehr gut. Es war sinnlos, sich gegen Alice zu wehren. Außerdem mochte mein Vater die aufgedrehte Cullen so sehr, dass er es ja allein deswegen nicht machen würde. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Bella", hatte er mir dann zugeflüstert und sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen. Fernsehen durfte er allerdings nicht – Alice hatte die Fernbedienung versteckt und die Batterien einkassiert. Charlie starrte nun auf den schwarzen Fernsehbildschirm und schmollte leise vor sich hin. Ich wartete nun auf die Ankunft meines Verlobten. Als der silberne Volvo in unsere Auffahrt fuhr, ging ich ihm entgegen und fiel sofort in Edwards Arme.

„Ich soll dir von Alice ausrichten, dass du dich vor ihr in Acht nehmen sollst, falls du mir am Tag unserer Hochzeit auch Knutschflecken verpasst", flüsterte ich grinsend in sein Ohr und küsste ihn dann erst einmal. Unser Kuss dauerte nicht sehr lang an, aber er war sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Edward schob mich ein Stück von sich und sah mich dann von oben bis unten genau an. Als er fertig war, hatten meine Wangen sich bereits rot gefärbt. „Bella...du siehst umwerfend aus. Ich könnte dich nun glatt auf der Stelle vernaschen", hauchte er in mein Ohr und küsste die weiche Stelle unter meinem Ohr.

„Ich glaube...Alice fände das nicht so toll", brachte ich keuchend heraus. Da war ich mir sogar sehr sicher. Sie hatte sich mit dieser Feier so viel Arbeit gemacht und auch damit, mich in dieses Kleid zu stecken. Edward und ich würden sicher den ganzen Abend keine freie Minute haben. Zumal es ja auch unsere Feier war. Nun erst sah ich Edward richtig an. Er sah wunderschön aus. Nun ja...er sah immer verdammt gut aus. Heute aber trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, welches ihm wahnsinnig schmeichelte. Es fehlte nicht viel und ich würde zu sabbern anfangen. Er legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich etwas näher zu sich. Gemeinsam gingen wir wieder ins Haus zurück.

Sehr viel Zeit war seit Edwards Ankunft nicht vergangen, aber langsam wurde der Garten eindeutig zu eng. Zumindest hatte ich dieses Gefühl. Die Cullens waren schon alle anwesend und auch einige andere Einwohner von Forks. Bisher aber waren vor allem ältere Leute da und alle hatten uns alles Gute gewünscht. Mir kam es aber jedes Mal so vor, dass mich die älteren Damen mit diesem ‚sie ist bestimmt schwanger' Blick ansahen und ich mochte es nicht. Doch ich wusste ja, dass es so kommen würde. Ich würde diese Feier einfach über mich ergehen lassen. So schwer konnte das doch auch nicht werden. Edward blieb die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Er war immerhin mein Verlobter und während dieser ganzen Tortur brauchte ich ihn auch mehr als jemals zuvor.

Gerade hatte sich wieder ein nettes Ehepaar von uns entfernt und ich seufzte. Meinen Kopf legte ich auf Edwards Schulter und sog seinen Duft tief ein. „Gott Edward. Wieso muss Alice immer so übertreiben? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ganz Forks in unserem Garten Platz hat", beschwerte ich mich weinerlich und Edward legte lachend einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Seine kalten Lippen legten sich auf meine Stirn und er lächelte mich an.

„Du hast es ja bald überstanden und nun ja...Alice liebt es eben groß. Aber ich werde dich heute nicht eine Sekunde lang allein lassen. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte er leise und seine Lippen berührten meine ganz kurz. Bevor ich mich in diesem Kuss verlieren konnte, löste er seine Lippen wieder von mir und strich mit einer Hand über meine Wange.

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ich wette, nein, ich weiß, dass alle über uns reden und ich hasse es wirklich. Oder willst du mir sagen, dass dieses Lästerweib da drüben vorhin nicht daran gedacht hat, dass ich schwanger bin? Pah", murmelte ich und kuschelte mich etwas an ihn.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne sagen, dass du Unrecht hast, aber ich belüge dich nicht gerne. In den meisten Köpfen höre ich das. Sie denken, dass du schwanger bist, aber das Wichtigste ist doch, dass wir es besser wissen. Lass sie denken was sie wollen. Es geht sie nichts an", hauchte Edward sanft und zog mich dann mit sich. Ich ging einfach mit und achtete nicht besonders darauf, wo er mich hinführte. Hauptsache, ich konnte einige Sekunden lang meine Ruhe haben. Schließlich fanden wir uns in der Waschküche wieder. Edward schloss die Türe hinter sich und zog mich sanft in seine Arme.

Seine Arme strichen beruhigend über meinen Rücken und ich drückte mich enger an ihn. Meine Augen schloss ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Es tat wirklich gut. Seit sicher zwei Stunden hatten wir keine Minute mehr für uns gehabt und das war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Ich hatte kaum glauben können, wie viele Menschen Alice scheinbar eingeladen hatte oder besser gesagt, wie viele Menschen gekommen waren. Was war an Edwards und meiner Verlobung auch so besonders? Seine Hände strichen nun über meine Arme und schließlich hob er mein Gesicht an, um mich ansehen zu können. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er leise und ich nickte. Im nächsten Moment lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Edward zog mich etwas enger an ihn und ließ seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern.

Seine Hände fuhren federleicht über meinen Hintern und schließlich hob er mich ein Stück hoch. Meine Beine schlangen sich automatisch um seine Hüften und im nächsten Moment drückte er mich sanft gegen die Wand. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich hektisch aufeinander und Edwards Hände strichen über meine nackten Beine. Ich stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und klammerte mich an seinen Haaren fest. Das war nicht gut. Nein, es war wirklich nicht gut, dass wir es hier soweit kommen ließen. Während unserer Verlobungsfeier. Aber ich brachte es auch nicht über mich, den Kuss zu beenden. Seine Hände fuhren an der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel entlang und ich keuchte hektisch in seinen Mund. „Edward...", murmelte ich, als unsere Lippen sich einen Moment lang voneinander trennten.

Ich war nicht sehr scharf darauf, dass uns irgendeines dieser Klatschweiber dabei erwischte, wie wir es fast in der Waschküche machten. Danach würde sicher jeder Bescheid wissen und die Gerüchte über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft würden nur lauter werden. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Seine Fingerspitzen krochen immer noch über meine Schenkel und mein Herz überschlug sich fast. Je näher er meinem Unterhöschen kam, umso hektischer wurde mein Herzschlag. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass Edward scheinbar so sehr auf Sex stand? Es machte zumindest den Anschein. Ich presste meine Lippen in seinen Nacken und stöhnte leise. Wenn er nicht aufhörte, dann würde uns sicher jemand erwischen. „Edward. Wir sollten nicht...uh nicht hier", keuchte ich leise und biss auf meine Unterlippe, als sein Daumen über den Stoff meiner Unterwäsche strich.

„Bitte, Edward", stöhnte ich. Er aber schien mich falsch zu verstehen. Anstatt dass er diese kleine Aktion sein ließ, wanderten seine Finger in mein Höschen und ich keuchte entsetzt auf. Er hatte wirklich vor...hier? Meine Wangen waren sicherlich schon wieder rot und ich keuchte die ganze Zeit vor mich hin. Es kostete mich alles an Kraft, aber ich ließ meine Hand nach unten wandern und legte sie um sein Handgelenk, um ihn zu stoppen. Mit glühenden Wangen sah ich meinen Verlobten an. „Edward. Ich meinte, bitte hör auf damit", sagte ich entschlossen und ließ sein Handgelenk wieder los. „Ich will nicht, dass uns jemand so sieht", fügte ich hinzu und war froh, als seine Finger sich aus meiner Unterwäsche entfernten und er mich wieder auf meine Beine setze. Seine Lippen berührten meine Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. Ich habe mich gehen lassen. Verzeihst du mir?", fragte er und sah mich aus seinen wunderschönen Augen an.

Auf meinen Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln. „Ich verzeihe dir doch immer. Und...", ich sah ihn einen Moment lang grinsend an. „Du solltest dir merken, wo wir aufgehört haben. Später finden wir sicher etwas Zeit für uns, aber ich will diese Dinge nicht in unserer Waschküche machen, wenn ganz Forks im Garten versammelt ist", meinte ich und küsste ihn kurz auf seine eiskalten Lippen.

Edward sah mich einen Moment lang sprachlos an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Ich heirate das gefährlichste Wesen auf der Welt", murmelte er und verließ dann mit mir zusammen die Waschküche. Als wir den Garten betraten, sah Alice uns strafend an. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was sie dachte. Ihrer Meinung nach waren wir sicher zu lange abwesend gewesen. Das hier war immerhin unsere Feier und Alice wurde sehr schnell sauer. Es würde also besser sein, wenn wir den restlichen Abend brav waren. Aber mein Blick wanderte zu meinem unglaublichen Verlobten und prompt wusste ich nicht mehr, ob das so leicht werden würde.

In diesem Augenblick kam Angela auf uns zu. Auf sie freute ich mich wirklich. Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen, aber zugleich wurde ich etwas traurig. Ich mochte Angela wirklich. Vielleicht sogar etwas zu sehr, wenn man bedachte, dass wir in der Zukunft keinen Kontakt mehr haben würden, weil ich zum Vampir werden würde. Es würde wirklich nicht leicht werden, meine Eltern und einige Freund hinter mir zu lassen, aber Edward war es wert. Das entsprach der Wahrheit und keiner konnte an dieser Tatsache etwas ändern. Edward war alles, was ich brauchte und wollte. Er war meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft. Mein Ein und Alles. „Angela!", sagte ich glücklich und umarmte sie kurz.

Ich wusste noch gar nicht, was sie zu Edwards und meiner Verlobung sagte. Die Schule war immerhin schon vorbei und seit der Abschlussfeier hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Edward wusste nun sicher schon, was sie über uns dachte. Vorsichtshalber ließ ich meinen Blick nicht zu ihm wandern. Angela würde sicher nichts Schlechtes über meine Verlobung denken. Sie war eine echte Freundin und kein Lästerweib. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden", meinte sie nun und griff nach meiner linken Hand, um meinen Ring zu bewundern. Sie war nicht die Erste, die das heute machte. Doch bei Angela war es schon okay.

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah Edward einfach nur erstaunt an. „Mein Gott, der Ring ist ja wirklich unglaublich schön", sagte sie und ließ meine Hand wieder los. Edward schnappte nach meiner Hand mit dem Ring und küsste sie kurz. Auch den Ring küsste er, und ich lächelte Angela an. „Ja, der Ring ist wunderbar. Er hat Edwards Mutter gehört", erklärte ich und Angela sah uns verträumt an. Ob sie von Bens und ihrer Verlobung träumte? Die Beziehung der beiden schien ja auch sehr ernst zu sein. „Übrigens...ich bin nicht schwanger. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass dieses Thema das Klatschthema Nummer Eins ist", sagte ich und zog meine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich.

Angela sah mich und Edward grinsend an und nickte dann. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass da nichts dran ist, Bella", versicherte sie mir und lächelte mich freundlich an. Natürlich nicht. Angela war eben eine durch und durch gute Seele, die nichts auf solche Gerüchte gab. Und genau deswegen würde ich sie so sehr vermissen. In den letzten Jahren war sie wirklich eine gute Freundin geworden und sie war eine der wenigen, die nach meiner Isolation während Edwards Abwesenheit immer noch zu mir hielt. „Ich werde mal sehen, wo Ben ist. Wir sehen uns nachher sicher noch", meinte sie und verschwand dann.

Der restliche Abend verlief eigentlich relativ friedlich. Edward war die ganze Zeit bei mir und deswegen überstand ich den Abend wohl wirklich so gut. Edward hatte mir natürlich auch einige der Köstlichkeiten des Buffets nahe gelegt und ich hatte unter seiner Aufsicht etwas gegessen. Er war einfach immer sehr um mich besorgt. So langsam wurde der Garten leerer und ich war wirklich früh darüber. Edward saß auf einem der Gartenstühle und ich saß auf seinem Schoß. Ich lehnte mit meinem Rücken an seiner Brust und seine Arme hatten mich umschlossen.

„Und, war der Abend so schlimm, wie du befürchtet hast?", fragte er sanft und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf meinen Hals.

„Eigentlich nicht", musste ich zugeben und lehnte mich noch etwas mehr an Edwards steinharte Brust. „Besonders der Teil in der Waschküche war nicht so übel", meinte ich flüsternd und spürte, wie meine Wangen leicht rot wurden. Tja, aber so war es eben. Der Teil in der Waschküche war wirklich der beste gewesen. Leicht peinlich berührt rutschte ich auf Edwards Schoß herum und drehte meinen Kopf etwas, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Er stöhnte auf und hielt mich an den Hüften fest. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hatte etwas Schmerzverzerrtes angenommen. Ich war verwirrt. Ich dachte, dass ihm gerade dieser Teil auch gefallen hatte. „Bella. Du willst mich wirklich umbringen oder? Bitte, hör auf, auf mir herumzurutschen. Gerade jetzt", bat er mich und da spürte ich es. Ups...das würde sicher eine spannende Nacht werden.


	12. Chapter 11: Ein etwas anderer DVDAbend

11. Kapitel – Ein etwas anderer DVD-Abend

Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass es noch eine spannende Nacht werden würde. Der Abend war ja nun doch relativ schnell vergangen. Unser Garten beherbergte nun keine Partygäste mehr und darüber war ich auch mehr als froh. Ich war eben wirklich kein Fan dieser Feiern und in diesem Fall hatte ich mich einfach nicht davor drücken können. Alice hätte das nicht eine Sekunde lang zugelassen. Immerhin war es meine und Edwards Verlobungsfeier gewesen und es wäre wohl wirklich etwas merkwürdig, wenn die Braut fehlte. Das sah ja selbst ich ein. Also hatte ich den Abend einfach über mich ergehen lassen. Zumindest hatte ich mir das vorgenommen. Und wenn ich nun ehrlich war, dann war es eigentlich auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Ich hatte alles viel zu schwarz gesehen.

Wie immer eben. Nun stand ich in Charlies Küche und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er das Geschirr abwusch. Eigentlich hatte ich selbst schon damit angefangen, aber mein Vater hatte mich verscheucht. Verboten hatte er es mir, um genau zu sein. „Bella, dass ist deine Verlobungsfeier. Du willst nun doch nicht ernsthaft abwaschen? Von wem hast du das nur?", hatte er gemurmelt und mich zur Seite geschoben. Ich war eindeutig überrascht gewesen. Es schien so, als würde Charlie die Hochzeit von Edward und mir langsam nicht mehr so schlimm sehen. Ich wusste ja genau, dass er es nur akzeptiert hatte, aber dass es ihm nicht Recht war. Bei meiner Mutter war es viel schlimmer gewesen. Doch seit sie Esme und die anderen Cullens kennen gelernt hatte, schien auch ihre letzte Sorge verschwunden zu sein.

Zumindest sagte Renée mir gegenüber nichts mehr davon. Nein, sie freute sich nun wirklich darauf. Als ich mein Kleid für sie angezogen hatte, hatte sie wirklich zu weinen angefangen. Diese Erinnerung steckte mir tief in den Knochen und machte mich sehr nachdenklich. Sie freute sich nun so sehr auf die Hochzeit, dass ich etwas panisch wurde. Panischer als zuvor, wenn man es genau nahm. Ich wusste die Wahrheit. Nach der Hochzeit würde sich alles verändern. Wenn es meiner Mutter nicht besser gehen würde, würde ich mich zwar vermutlich nicht sofort verwandeln lassen, aber doch würde der Abschied nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Sie ahnte davon natürlich nichts. Aber es war gut, dass sie Edward nun als ihren Schwiegersohn in spe akzeptierte. Anders als Charlie es tat. Meine Mutter sah, dass wir uns wirklich liebten und das unsere Liebe etwas besonderes war.

Lächelnd betrat Alice die Küche und stellte sich dann neben mich. Sie war mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden, dass wusste ich. Aber es war eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Wenn es um Partys ging, war Alice eben unschlagbar. Sicher war meine Verlobungsfeier die Beste, die Forks bisher erlebt hatte. Die Schwarzhaarige sah nun zu meinem Vater und ging dann ein Stück auf ihn zu. „Charlie? Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir Bella für die Nacht entführen? Ich habe noch einen kleinen DVD-Abend geplant und da darf Bella natürlich nicht fehlen. Und damit wir sie nicht mitten in der Nacht heim fahren müssen, dachte ich, dass sie doch gleich bei uns übernachten kann", meinte Alice und sah meinen Vater mit ihrem umwerfenden Lächeln an.

Ich sah überrascht in ihre Richtung. Einen DVD-Abend? Oh nein...eigentlich wollte ich nachher doch nur in mein Bett und in Edwards Armen einschlafen und nun sollte ich mir die ganze Nacht lang irgendwelche Filme ansehen, die Alice ausgesucht hatte? So sehr ich Alice liebte, sie konnte einen die ganze Nacht lang wach halten und auch ihre Filmauswahl würde sicher speziell sein. Zumindest konnte ich mir das vorstellen. Bei einem war ich mir aber sehr sicher. Charlie würde nicht nein sagen, wenn Alice mit dem Vorschlag kam. Er hatte wirklich einen Narren an Alice gefressen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass es sich unsterblich in die verliebt hatte.

„Alice, dass hört sich nach einer wunderbaren Idee an. Ich denke Bella wird viel Spaß dabei haben und schaden kann es auch nicht. Und du hast dir auch eine Auszeit verdient, wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Arbeit du dir heute gemacht hast. Ich staune immer noch...", murmelte er verlegen und spülte einen weiteren Teller ab. Alice klatschte zufrieden in ihre Hände und schnellte nach vorne, um Charlie auf die Wange zu küssen. Dieser lief feuerrot an und murmelte irgendetwas, was sicher nur Alice verstand.

„Geh packen, Bella", sagte sie zu mir und ich ging nach oben in mein Zimmer. Als ich es betrat, saß Edward auf meinem Bett. Vorerst hatte ich vergessen, weswegen ich hier war. Ich lief zu ihm und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Alice will mich heute Abend entführen", beschwerte ich mich leise und rieb meine Nase in sein T-Shirt.

Edwards Hände strichen über meinen Kopf und blieben dann in meinem Nacken liegen. „Will sie nicht. Ich entführe dich. Sie hat das nur wegen Charlie gesagt", erklärte er und ich hob dabei verwundert meinen Kopf. Es gab gar keinen DVD-Abend? Alice würde mich nicht entführen, aber Edward. Oh diese Vorstellung war eindeutig viel besser. Aber mit Charlie hatte Alice wohl Recht. Auch, wenn wir nun verlobt waren, er würde mich wohl nicht so einfach bei Edward schlafen lassen, wenn er annehmen musste, dass wir Sex haben könnten. Und nachdem er uns in dieser eindeutigen Situation erwischt hatte, würde er es annehmen.

„Es gibt also auch keinen DVD-Abend?", hoffte ich inständig und ließ meine rechte Hand über seine Brust wandern. Aber selbst wenn es doch einen DVD-Abend geben würde, konnte ich damit leben. Solange Edward bei mir war, würde ich sicher viel Spaß haben. Doch ich würde sicher nicht mitbekommen, was wir uns ansahen.

„Doch, aber wir haben das Haus für uns. Die anderen...gehen aus. Es ist sozusagen ihr Verlobungsgeschenk für uns. Bis morgen Nachmittag wird keiner von ihnen das Haus betreten. Wir haben es also wirklich ganz für uns allein", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich erschauderte auf der Stelle. Wir würden in dem riesigen Haus der Cullens allein sein? Oh, dass würde noch viel, viel spannender werden. Ob ich in dieser Nacht auch nur eine Sekunde lang schlafen würde?

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, sprang ich auf und nahm meine Tasche. „Dann sollte ich nun wirklich packen. Wenn wir das Haus für uns haben, will ich keine Zeit verschwenden", eröffnete ich ihm und musste einfach grinsen. Und schon packte ich verschiedene Kleidungsstücke in meine Tasche ein. Ich warf auch noch meinen Kulturbeutel in die Tasche und überlegte kurz. Eigentlich brauchte ich nicht mehr. Bevor ich mich wieder zu Edward umdrehen konnte, spürte ich, wie sich zwei kalte, starke Arme von hinten um meinen Körper schlagen. Lächelnd lehnte ich mich gegen seine Brust und keuchte auf, als sein Mund sich an mein Ohr legte.

„Eine sehr gute Entscheidung. Dann lass uns mal fahren", meinte er und nahm mich an der Hand. Zusammen gingen wir nach unten und wenige Minuten später befanden wir uns in seinem Volvo, auf dem Weg zum Haus der Cullens. Schon in wenigen Minuten würden wir dort vollkommen allein sein. Alice und die anderen hatten sich schon auf den Weg gemacht. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo sie waren, aber da es ja ihr Geschenk für Edward und mich war, schien es sie nicht zu stören. Wenn ich daran dachte, dass Edward und ich ein Haus für uns allein hatten, wurde mir ganz warm. Edward merkte es wie immer. Er sah mich mit einem wissenden Blick an.

Es kam mir so vor, als würde sein Fuß das Gaspedal in diesem Moment noch etwas mehr durchdrücken. Edward schien es selbst nicht abwarten zu können und schon erinnerte ich mich daran, dass wir in der Waschküche beinahe gemacht hatten und was ich ihm angetan hatte, als ich mich etwas zu sehr auf seinem Schoß bewegt hatte. Oh Gott, er war ganz offensichtlich ungeduldig. Ob das bei allen Teenagern so war? Edward war zwar in diesem Sinn kein Teenager mehr, aber ich war es und meine Hormone tanzten im Moment einen sehr wilden Tango. Und so einiges davon schien sich auch auf meinen Verlobten zu übertragen. Früher war es wohl etwas einfacher gewesen. Nun wo das Eis zwischen uns gebrochen war, erschien es mir so, als könnten wir beiden an nichts anderes mehr denken. Aber wieso beschwerte ich mich nun? Es gab keinen Grund dazu. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte ich ihn angefleht, dass es mit mir schlief und nun war es passiert. Bei dem Gedanken an letzte Nacht, biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Die Nacht würde toll werden. Allein schon deswegen, weil ich mit Edward zusammen war.

Edward bemerkte natürlich, dass meine Wangen sich rot färbten und dass ich mir auf die Unterlippe biss. Doch er sagte nichts und ich war ihm dafür wirklich dankbar. Auch, wenn wir nun Sex gehabt hatten, würde es mir in gewisser Weise doch peinlich sein, mit ihm nun darüber zu reden. Langsam sollte ich diese Scheu wohl wirklich ablegen, aber so leicht war das gar nicht, wenn man bedacht, dass Edward mein erster Freund war und keiner von uns vor dem anderen so etwas wie ein Sexleben gehabt hatte. Wir waren schon so ein Paar. Ein wunderbares. Wenige Minuten später parkte Edward vor dem Haus und sah mich lange an. Ich sah, wie seine Augen abwärts wanderten und bei meinen Beinen hängen blieben. Bei seinem Blick, zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Edward? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich und kam mir etwas komisch vor, weil er mich mit diesem Blick ansah. Und ich verstand absolut nicht, warum er mich nun so ansah. Voller...Hunger?

Er nickte nach einer endlosen Sekunde und zog meinen Kopf zu sich, um mich kurz und sanft zu küssen. Nur zwei Sekunden später lösten seine Lippen sich wieder von meinen und er lächelte mich an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung...nur, deine Beine sehen in diesem Kleid einfach toll aus. Aber du siehst ja sowieso immer toll aus. Aber jetzt im Moment...Bella, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich nun gerne alles mit dir machen würde", sprach er schnell und leise. Meine Wangen färbten sich sofort wieder rot. Das war eine ganz neue Seite an Edward, doch irgendwie mochte ich diese Seite.

An der Haustüre angekommen, zog Edward mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mich alles andere vergessen ließ. Meine Hände wanderten in seine Haare und ich drückte mich ungeduldig an ihn. Nach einer halben Minute hatte ich meinen Namen und auch alles andere vergessen. Mein Kopf schwirrte von Edwards süßem Atem und ich keuchte in seinen Mund. Edwards Hände lagen an meinen Hüften, rührten sich aber ansonsten nicht. Das machte mich fast verrückt. Alles in mir brannte und Edward zeigte schon wieder so viel Selbstbeherrschung. Was war aus seinen Worten von eben geworden? Ja, ein Teil von mir würde ja gerne wissen, was er alles mit mir machen wollte. Als ich wieder daran dachte, stöhnte ich erregt in seinen Mund. In der nächsten Sekunde unterbrach Edward unseren Kuss und drückte seine Lippen auf meine Stirn. „Lass uns reingehen. Wir haben zwar keine Nachbarn, aber es wäre wohl peinlich, wenn nun jemand vorbeikommt", sagte er und zog mich sanft ins Haus.

Oh, damit hatte Edward allerdings recht. Es gab hier zwar weit und breit außer den Cullens niemanden, aber bei meinem Glück würde dann sicher genau in diesem Moment eine Truppe Touristen vorbeikommen und uns erwischen. Und genau genommen, hatten wir unser Glück in dieser Hinsicht auch schon etwas zu sehr ausgereizt. Wir hatten das ganze Haus für uns und mussten uns deswegen nicht beeilen. „Ich werde mir mal eben meinen Schlafanzug anziehen. So sehr du dieses Kleid magst, wenn wir uns DVDs ansehen, will ich etwas bequemes anhaben", meinte ich und stieg dann nach oben. In Edwards Zimmer angelangt, legte ich meine Tasche auf das Bett und wenig später hatte ich meinen bequemen Schlafanzug an.

Bequem war er eindeutig, aber wenn ich ihn an hatte, sah ich fast wieder aus wie ein Kind. Er war flauschig und die kleinen rosa Schweinchen machten alles nur noch schlimmer. Aber ich mochte diesen Schlafanzug einfach und in Edwards Nähe hatte ich bisher immer besonders viel angehabt. Und wenn man einen Vampir zum Freund hatte, dessen Körper eiskalt war, konnte so ein flauschiger Schlafanzug ein gigantischer Vorteil sein. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Edward bereits auf der Couch und hielt eine Decke bereit. Ohne zu zögern warf ich mich in seine Arme und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Und, was sehen wir uns für einen Film an?", fragte ich neugierig, während Edward die Decke um uns legte und mich etwas mehr in ihr einwickelte.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung...Alice hat die Filme ausgesucht. Und sie hat alle anderen mitgenommen. Frag mich nicht warum, aber sie ist eben verdammt stur. Kurz um, wir sehen uns Pretty Woman an. Es ist einer von Alice' Lieblingsfilmen. Vermutlich hat sie ihn deswegen hier gelassen und weil sie hofft, dass sie ihn später einmal mit dir ansehen kann. Ihre Gedanken waren da etwas unklar", hauchte er in mein Ohr und ich erschauderte wieder. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich mitbekommen hatte, welchen Film wir ansahen. Edward machte mich einfach verrückt und es schien auch nur noch schlimmer zu werden.

Meine Arme schlagen sich um Edwards Körper und ich drückte mich noch enger an ihn. Die Decke störte mich nicht im Geringsten, da Edward sich auch unter ihr befand und ich so immer noch sehr nah bei ihm war. Und so schnell konnte mir nun nicht kalt werden. Mein Schlafanzug würde das bestimmt verhindern. Edward drückte auf der Fernbedienung auf Play und der Vorspann flimmerte über das Fernsehgerät. Noch bekam ich einiges von dem Film mit. Bisher hatte ich Pretty Woman noch nicht gesehen. Renée liebte diesen Film ebenfalls, aber ich hatte mich noch jedes Mal geweigert, ihn anzusehen. Für mich war es ein alberner Liebesschinken, den ich nicht sehen wollte. Den groben Inhalt kannte ich und den Anfang würde ich nun sicher sehen. Den Anfang...mein Kopf fing schon wieder an, in eine andere Richtung zu denken, als Edwards Fingerspitzen über meinen rechten Oberarm streichelten.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und versuchte angestrengt mich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Das Lustige war, dass der männliche Hauptcharakter ebenfalls Edward hieß. Als mir das bewusst wurde, hatte ich ihn grinsend angesehen. Er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass es vollkommen unwichtig war. Das war einige Minuten her. Und seitdem machte Edward es mir mit jeder Minute schwerer, etwas von dem Film mitzubekommen. Seine kalten Hände hatten sich gerade unter das Oberteil meines Schlafanzugs geschoben und strichen nun ganz vorsichtig über meinen Bauch. Ich hielt die Luft an und mein Herzschlag überschlug sich wieder einmal.

Was Edward tat, war eindeutig gut. Ich liebte es, wenn seine eiskalten Finger über meine Haut fuhren. Dabei durchfuhr mich jedes Mal ein unheimlich erregender Schauer. Das war ja eigentlich schon immer so gewesen. Auf Edwards Berührungen reagierte ich seit der ersten Sekunde an und vermutlich hatte ich es damals schon gewusst. Das ich ihn liebte und das er der Einzige für mich war. Kein Anderer könnte diese Schauer in mir auslösen und mein Herz so wild zum klopfen bringen. Das schaffte einfach nur Edward. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich über meinen Bauch und wanderten dann langsam weiter nach oben. Nun konnte ich ein Stöhnen unmöglich unterdrücken. Meine Lippen öffneten sich und das Geräusch entfuhr mir.

Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf an und sah in Edwards Gesicht. Er sah stur zum Fernseher, während seine Finger mit ihrer Bewegung fortfuhren. Seine Fingerspitzen krochen langsam über die Haut unter meinen Brüsten, und schneller als ich erwartet hatte, legte sich seine Hand um meine rechte Brust. Erneut stöhnte ich leise und schloss meine Augen. Auf den Film konnte ich mich nun unmöglich konzentrieren. Die Stimmen der Schauspieler drangen weiter an mein Ohr, aber ich bekam nicht ein Wort mit. Edwards Hand drückte meine Brust sehr sanft und dann fing er an, mit meiner Brustwarze zu spielen. Unsanft biss ich mir auf meine Unterlippe und fluchte dann leise. Ich schien immerhin nicht zu bluten. Das war gut.

Mein Herz schlug verdammt schnell und mir war mit einem Mal verdammt warm. Viel zu warm. Mein Schlafanzug und die Decke machten es nicht besser. Eher noch schlimmer. Ich kam mir so vor, als wären wir in der Sauna und das war ja nicht der Fall. Edward sorgte einfach nur dafür, dass ich zu kochen anfing. Mein ganzer Körper sehnte sich schon wieder nach ihm und am liebsten würde ich mich aufsetzen und über ihn herfallen. Wir hatten das Haus für uns allein. Es würde niemanden stören, doch ich tat es nicht. Warum, wusste ich selber nicht. Ich blieb still liegen und öffnete meine Augen wieder, um mich auf die Bilder zu konzentrieren, die ich vor mir sah. Allerdings hatte ich nun viel zu viel verpasst, weswegen ich nicht mehr verstand, worum es gerade ging. Das war etwas frustrierend, also entschied ich mich dazu, aufzugeben. Meine Augen schlossen sich flatternd und ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als Edward meiner anderen Brust die selbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, als seine Finger meine Brüste verließen und nach unten wanderten. Erneut strich er über meinen Bauch und spielte dann mit dem Bund meiner Schlafanzughose. Bei seiner Aktion sog ich scharf die Luft ein und mein Herz schien einen Moment lang auszusetzen. Obwohl diese Bewegung von Edward nicht mehr so neu war, machte sie mich immer noch verrückt. Die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht fuhr durch meinen Kopf und verschlimmerte alles noch. Mir war nun unglaublich warm und mein Puls überschlug sich. „Edward", stöhnte ich leise und strich mit meiner Hand über seine Brust. Obwohl er ein T-Shirt anhatte, konnte ich die Kälte und seine steinharten Muskeln spüren. Ein zweites Mal stöhnte ich seinen Namen und dabei wanderte seine Hand in meine Schlafanzughose und schob sich zugleich auch in meine Unterhose.

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, sah ich wieder zum Fernseher und die Szene, die gerade über den Bildschirm flatterte, ließ mein Herz unglaublich rasen. Die Piano-Szene. Meine Augen weiteten sich und meine Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Da stand Edwards Piano auf dem Podest und strahlte uns entgegen. Mit immer noch weit geöffneten Augen, sah ich wieder zum Fernseher und verfolgte die Szene. Auf einmal ging alles verdammt schnell. Edwards eiskalte Finger strichen über meinen Venushügel und allein die unglaubliche Kälte trieb mich beinahe über die Klippe. Aber nur beinahe. Ich schien unfähig zu sein, meine Augen zu schließen. Das Stöhnen wurde gleichzeitig immer lauter. Einige Sekunden lang bewegten Edwards Finger sich nur sehr langsam über diese intime Stelle und dann strich er weiter nach unten.

Ich stöhnte lauter und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich angestrengt es nicht zu tun, denn ich wollte wirklich nicht bluten. Einerseits, weil mir dann nur übel werden würde und weil ich Edwards Selbstbeherrschung nicht überdehnen wollte. Im Moment schien er aber keine Probleme damit zu haben. Die Finger meines Verlobten fuhren spielerisch über meinen Lustpunkt und mir entwich noch mal ein Stöhnen. Oder besser gesagt ein lauteres. Ich stöhnte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde es schlimmer. „Oh Gott, Edward", keuchte ich und schloss meine Augen für eine Sekunde. Flatternd gingen sie wieder auf und ich sah wieder auf die Szene, die über den Bildschirm lief. Die Szene, zusammen mit Edwards Berührungen, machte mich beinahe verrückt.

„Edward!", schrie ich überrascht, als er einen Finger rasch in mich schob. Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Das Gefühl war berauschend und ich spürte, dass ich kurz vor meinem Orgasmus stand. Edward schien es ebenfalls zu spüren, vielleicht auch zu riechen, denn ein weiterer Finger gesellte sich zu dem anderen und sein Daumen kitzelte meinen Lustpunkt ohne Unterbrechung. Seine Finger bewegten sich in mir, schoben sich wieder in mich und brachten mich damit wirklich fast um den Verstand. Mein Atem kam stoßweise und ich bohrte die Finger meiner rechten Hand in seine Brust. Die Szene im Film steuerte ebenfalls auf ihren Höhepunkt zu und gerade, als das Bild für eine Sekunde schwarz wurde, kam die Erlösung für mich.

Ich schrie Edwards Namen einige Male laut und spürte, wie sich in mir alles zusammenzog, und wie ich dann von meinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde. „Uhh!", schrie ich und dann sackte mein Kopf wieder auf Edwards Brust. Wenn man bedachte, dass wir bis vor kurzem in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen inaktiv waren, dann war das hier schon...etwas merkwürdig. Aber ich war wohl eindeutig diejenige, die sich am wenigsten beschweren durfte. Gerade hatte Edward etwas so wunderbares gemacht. Mein Kopf fühlte sich verdammt heiß an und ich war mir sicher, dass ich rot wie eine Tomate war. Edwards Finger wanderten aus meiner Schlafanzughose und er küsste mich sanft. Auch er atmete etwas hektischer.

Nach einigen Minuten beendete er den Kuss und sah mich liebevoll an. Seine Hand strich über meine Wange und mein wunderbar schiefes Grinsen bildete sich in seinem Gesicht. Wenn er mich so ansah, wurde mir noch wärmer. Und im Moment glühte ich dank Edward eh schon. „Du bist rot wie eine Tomante, Bella", erkannte er belustigt und hörte dabei nicht zu grinsen auf.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", versicherte ich ihm und lächelte ihn an. Ja, es war Edwards Schuld, aber er hatte ja nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte etwas unglaublich aufregendes gemacht und ich war wirklich froh, dass seine Familie nicht im Haus war. Sonst hätte ich das auch nie zugelassen. Oder? Ich hatte ja auch mit ihm geschlafen, während Charlie und Renée im Haus geschlafen hatten, doch irgendwie war es etwas anderes. Sie waren keine Vampire und deswegen war ihr Gehör nicht so ausgezeichnet. Aber in diesem Haus, würden es alle mitbekommen, wenn Edward so etwas mit mir machte. Ja, sie hörten es doch schon, wenn mein Herz schneller schlug, weil Edward mich küsste. Nur küsste...wie schnell musste mein Herz erst schlagen, wenn er diese Dinge mit mir machte? Ich wollte es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass mein Herz noch intakt war. „Oh Gott...und ich fürchte, dass ich deinen Flügel nie wieder ansehen kann, ohne...ohne du weißt schon", murmelte ich und dachte an die Szene zurück.

Edward lachte leise und drückte mich an sich. Zuerst sagte er gar nichts. Seine Finger strichen nur ganz sanft über meinen Unterarm und dann nickte er. „Ja, ich weiß sehr gut, was du meinst. Vermutlich werde ich mein Piano auch nicht mehr ansehen können, ohne daran zu denken...Gott, ich weiß verdammt gut, was du meinst, Bella", hauchte er und strich mit seinen Fingern weiterhin über meinen Unterarm.

„Ohne woran zu denken?", wollte ich wissen und sah in Edwards wunderschöne Topas-Augen.

Edward blickte mich angestrengt an und schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. Sein Blick wanderte verschwommen zu seinem Piano und dann sah er mich wieder an. Seine Augen funkelten nun und ich konnte das Feuer in ihnen erkennen. Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irrte, dann...dachte er wohl in etwa an dieselben Dinge wie ich. Geduldig blickte ich in seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass er endlich etwas sagte. Langsam senkte sein Kopf sich und seine Lippen legten sich an mein Ohr. „Ich habe daran gedacht, wie es wäre, wenn ich dich hochheben und auf die Tasten setzen würde. Du würdest mich überrascht ansehen, doch dann würde ich dich küssen und du würdest deine Zweifel noch im selben Moment vergessen", hauchte er und ließ seine Hände über meine Hüften wandern.

Meine Augen schlossen sich und mein Atem setzte aus. Ja, er dachte eindeutig an dieselben Dinge wie ich und das zu wissen, war unglaublich erregend. „Was würdest du dann machen?", fragte ich und ließ eine Hand durch seine bronzefarbenen Haare wandern. Die andere kroch unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen Bauch.

„Isabella...du weißt genau, was ich dann machen würde. Was wir dann machen würden", flüsterte er und ließ seine Lippen über meinen Hals wandern. Er saugte die Haut sanft ein und saugte dann gleichzeitig an ihr. Oh, Alice würde ihn umbringen, aber wie schlimm würden einige neue Knutschflecke schon sein? Die Hochzeit war noch weit genug weg. Bis dahin würden sie verschwunden sein – außer, ich hatte bis dahin neue, die nicht so schnell verschwinden würden.

Ich stöhnte und schüttelte meinen Kopf unsicher. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, hast du das schon vergessen?", murmelte ich und schloss meine Augen. Gut, vermutlich wusste ich es doch, aber ich wollte es hören. Ja, dass wollte ich wirklich.

Edward schob die Decke von uns und zog mich mit sich hoch. Dann hob er mich hoch und ging mit mir in Richtung des Pianos. Ich hatte eine dumpfe Ahnung, was er nun machen würde. Und deswegen fing mein Herz an nur noch wilder zu schlagen. Hatte er nun etwa vor? „Damit hast du Recht. Du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen. Genauso, wie ich deine nicht lesen kann, aber ich kann es dir zeigen", flüsterte er heißer in mein Ohr und dann setzte er mich auf den Tasten ab. Ein unschöner, langgezogener Ton erfüllte den Raum. So würde es sich wohl anhören, wenn ich zu spielen versuchen würde.

Einige Sekunden später war es wieder still und man konnte nur noch unseren Atem hören. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später presste Edward seine Lippen barsch auf meine und ich erwiderte seinen Kuss stürmisch und ließ seine Hände zu seinem Nacken wandern. Eine Hand spielte mit seinem Haar, die anderen blieb ruhelos in seinem Nacken liegen. Edwards Hände strichen über die Seite meiner Brüste, zu meinen Hüften und fuhren dann über meine Schenkel zu meinen Beinen. Er packte mich und presste mein Unterleib gegen seines. Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund und schlang meine Beine automatisch um seinen Körper.

Diese Position gefiel mir eindeutig sehr gut. Die Tasten des Pianos fühlten sich nicht so toll an, aber das war mir egal. Ein weiterer schiefer Ton schnellte durch den Raum und Edwards Hände fanden dabei den Weg unter mein Schlafanzugoberteil. Seine eisigen Hände strichen über meinen Rücken und ich konnte spüren, wie die Gänsehaut sich dort bildete. Seine rechte Hand wanderte weiter abwärts und legte sich auf meine linke Pobacke. Er drückte sie und die Tasten beschwerten sich mit einem weiteren Ton. Edward drückte meine Mitte etwas enger an seine und sein Verlangen war nun kein Geheimnis mehr.

„Edward", stöhnte ich in sein Ohr und drückte meine Lippen dann in seinen kalten Nacken. Ich brauchte ihn und er brauchte mich. Seine Lippen küssten sich einen Weg über meine Wange, piekten meine Mundwinkel und legten sich dann sanft auf meine Lippen. Der Kuss dauerte nur eine Sekunde lang. Viel zu kurz. Dann entfernte er sein Gesicht und sah mich an – wieder mit diesen glühenden Augen, die es für mich sehr schwer machten, an etwas unverfängliches zu denken.

"Nachdem ich dich so geküsst habe wie eben, würde ich dich lieben, Isabella. Du wolltest wissen, was ich dann machen würde. Und das ist meine Antwort", sagte er sicher und küsste mich erneut sehr sanft. „Ich würde dich sanft und zugleich energisch lieben. Hier und jetzt", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen und strich mit seinen Fingern zaghaft über meine Wange. Es hörte sich nicht theoretisch an. Auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen deutete etwas anderes. _Hier und jetzt._ Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, küsste ich Edward.

„Ich finde, hier und jetzt hört sich sehr gut an", murmelte ich in seinen Mund und war mir erst gar nicht sicher, ob er mich auch verstanden hatte. Aber er hatte mich verstanden. Das wurde mir bewusst, als er anfing die Knöpfe meines Oberteils zu öffnen.


	13. Chapter 12: Zeit

12. Kapitel – Zeit

An Edwards Worten war nichts Theoretisches. Seine Hände und sein Mund verdeutlichten, dass er es sehr ernst meinte. Als mir das bewusst wurde, fing mein Herz an wieder etwas schneller zu schlagen. War es nicht etwas verrückt? Bis vor wenigen Tagen hatten wir so etwas wie ein Sexleben gar nicht gehabt und nun war Edward dabei, mich auf seinem Piano zu vernaschen. Es war absolut nicht so, dass ich es abstoßend finden würde. Nein, der Gedanke hatte eher etwas, was mich schier verrückt machte. Nach Edward...

Wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte. Ein Teil von mir hatte es sicher gewusst, als ich Edward zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. Er hatte so wunderbar und atemberaubend ausgesehen. Ach was dachte ich da nur. Edward sah immer atemberaubend aus und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Selbst wenn mein Herz zu schlagen aufhören würde, würde ich immer noch genauso verrückt nach ihm sein. Aber es war ein unglaublich langer Weg gewesen. Doch diese Monate zählten nicht mehr. Auch nicht die, in denen er nicht an meiner Seite gewesen war. Ich hatte ihm längst verziehen und demnächst würde uns nichts mehr trennen können. Nichts und niemand.

„Edward", hauchte ich leise gegen seinen Nacken, als seine eiskalten Hände über meinen, nun nackten, Oberkörper strichen. Die Gänsehaut entstand augenblicklich und mein Atem kam schneller und flacher. Mein Blut fing schon wieder zu kochen an und ich fühlte mich so, als würde ich jeden Moment explodieren. Soweit würde es zwar nicht kommen, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich so. Edwards Hände strichen sanft über meine Oberarme und wanderten dann zu meinem Rücken. Oh Gott, wieso musste er sich so unglaublich viel Zeit lassen?

Mein ganzer Körper schrie nach ihm und Edward hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich besonders viel Zeit zu lassen. Man konnte natürlich auch nicht sagen, dass das schlecht war. Seine Finger auf meiner warmen Haut fühlten sich immer gut an. Aber im Moment kam es mir so vor, als würde er sich extra viel Zeit lassen, um mich ein klein wenig zu ärgern. Ich keuchte stöhnend aus, als seine eine Hand nach vorne wanderte und meine linke Brust sanft streichelte und dann anfing die Brustwarze zu liebkosen. Ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe und stöhnte auf. Edwards Lippen legten sich an meinen Nacken und er verteilte einige kleine Küsse. Dabei waren seine Lippen aber nicht sanft, sondern sehr fordernd und mit Sicherheit würde ich morgen wieder neue Knutschflecken haben.

Mein Verstand war weit weg und ich konnte nicht richtig denken. Meine Hände begaben sich aber auch so auf Wanderschaft. Ich strich mit meinen warmen Fingern über seinen Nacken und ließ sie dann unter seinem T-Shirt verschwinden. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich so perfekt an wie eh und je. Natürlich. Was auch sonst? Er war ein Vampir und konnte wohl kaum Fett ansetzen. Zumindest nicht, soweit ich wusste. Sein Körper war einfach immer ein wunderschönes Lied und ich hörte es so gerne. Edward war mein Lieblingslied und ich war vollkommen süchtig danach. Meine Finger wanderten über seine eiskalte Brust und ich ließ meine Fingerspitzen dabei spielerisch über seine Brustwarzen wandern.

Ob ich dabei denselben Effekt auslöste, den er bei mir verursachte, wenn seine Finger mich dort berührten? Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stöhnte Edward gegen meinen Nacken und gab mir damit die Antwort auf die Frage, die sich in meinem Kopf gebildet hatte. Eindeutig ja. Erneut strichen meine Finger über seine harten Brustwarzen und ich drückte die eine vorsichtig. Erneut stöhnte Edward und schon waren seine Lippen wieder auf meinen. Er küsste mich hart und ohne Erbarmen. Eine ganz neue Art, von meinem Liebsten geküsst zu werden. Nach nur einer Minute drehte sich alles und vor meinen Augen tanzten kleine schwarze Punkte. Oh nein. Ich würde nun nicht ohnmächtig werden. Entweder oder. Weiter so von Edward geküsst werden und in etwa zehn Sekunden ohnmächtig werden oder aufhören.

Allein für meine Entscheidung brauchte ich viel zu lange. Meine Finger fühlten sich etwas taub an und die schwarzen Punkte wurden deutlicher. Verdammt. Verdammte Luft, die ich zum atmen brauchte. Schwer keuchend löste ich meine Lippen von Edwards und ließ dabei meine Stirn gegen seine fallen. „...atmen...keine Luft...", keuchte ich und holte fast panisch Luft. Wie gerne ich ihn weiter so geküsst hätte, aber damit würde ich am Ende nur den schönen Moment vernichten. Edwards Lippen strichen sachte über meine Wange und dann fing er wieder an meinen Hals zu küssen.

Nach einigen Sekunden konnte ich langsam wieder normal atmen und die schwarzen Punkte verschwanden. Das Gefühl kehrte in meine Hände zurück und dann streifte ich ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Mein Blick wanderte über Edwards Brust und ich spürte, wie mein Verlangen nach ihm nur noch größer wurde. Edward sah so unglaublich aus. Seine Brust war genauso blass wie der Rest seines Körpers, aber genau das machte ihn so besonders. Alles an ihm war faszinierend und fesselte mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in meinen Augen, sah ich wieder zu ihm hoch und sein Blick begegnete meinem. Mir kam es so vor, als hielt Edward eine Sekunde lang seinen Atem an, dann krachten seine Lippen auf meine und bewegten sich eifrig auf meinen.

Meine Hände strichen erneut über seinen Körper und wanderten dann nach unten. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich unter meiner Berührung an und fühlten sich so nur noch besser an. Ich ließ meine Hände aber nicht lange an dieser Stelle, sondern bewegte sie weiter nach unten, bis ich seine Gürtelschnalle spürte. Das Metall war kalt, lange nicht so kalt wie Edward, aber doch kalt genug. Ich öffnete seinen Gürtel und fummelte dann am Knopf seiner Hose herum. Wieso war ich immer noch so nervös? Es war ja nicht so, dass wir zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen würden. Zum zweiten Mal. Aber das zweite Mal war gewiss genauso aufregend wie das erste Mal. Vor allem mit Edward. Ja, Sex mit Edward war sicher immer unglaublich aufregend und meine Nerven würden noch jedes Mal verrückt spielen.

Nachdem ich den Knopf endlich überwältigt hatte, strichen meine Finger ein kleines Stück weiter nach unten. Vorsichtig zog ich den Reisverschluss nach unten und schob seine Jeans von seinen Hüften. Edward küsste mich immer noch unglaublich hungrig und im nächsten Moment flog seine Jeans auf den Boden neben ihm. Diese Schnelligkeit konnte wirklich etwas sehr Gutes sein. Mit einer Hand hob Edward mich hoch und nur eine Sekunde später lag meine Schlafanzughose ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Er setzte mich erneut auf dem Piano ab. Dieses Mal hörte ich den Ton gar nicht, den die Tasten dabei von sich gaben. Edwards Lippen hatten sich nicht eine Sekunde von meinen gelöst und als seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe fuhr, erschauderte ich schlimmer als zuvor.

Mein Herzschlag überschlug sich nun fast. Edwards Finger strichen federleicht über meinen Oberkörper und wanderten dann nach unten zu meinen Schenkeln. Vorsichtig strichen seine Finger über meine Beine und ich keuchte in seinen Mund. Es kam mir so vor, als machte ich in den letzten Tagen nichts anderes mehr. Neckend ließ er seine Fingerspitzen an den Rand meiner Unterwäsche wandern, strich dann aber wieder in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung. Flatternd öffnete ich meine Augen und sah kurz in Edwards Gesicht. Als seine Finger wieder an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel entlang wanderten, schloss ich meine Augen wieder. „Edward", stöhnte ich und meine Zunge wanderte vorsichtig in seinen Mund. Als ich das machte, spürte ich, wie Edward sich kurz verkrampfte.

Ja, ich wusste natürlich, dass ich vorsichtig sein musste, wenn meine Zunge sich in seinem Mund befand. Nur eine kleine Bewegung und ich könnte mich schneiden und dann würde das Gift sich ungehindert ausbreiten können. Das wollte Edward nicht. Seufzend zog ich meine Zunge zurück und beendete damit auch den Kuss. Ich sah in Edwards Augen, die mich nun entschuldigend ansahen. Ich verstand, warum er so reagiert hatte. Sehr gut. Mein Liebster wollte nicht, dass ich ein Vampir wurde, weil wir unvorsichtig waren. „Tut mir leid, Edward", sagte ich und strich mit meinen Fingern über seine kalte Wange. Obwohl er genug Selbstbeherrschung besaß, musste es für ihn immer noch so hart sein, meinem Blut zu widerstehen.

Ich erinnerte mich zwar gut daran, dass meine Zunge sich auch schon vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Mund befunden hatte, aber vermutlich war Edward selbst viel zu beschäftigt gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich so gut an die Nacht, in der wir uns zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten. Aber heute war nicht diese Nacht. Und ich verstand es wirklich. Es gab so viele Arten, wie ich Edward küssen konnte und solange ich nur bei ihm war, konnte ich gut auf Zungenküsse verzichten. Das Wichtigste war Edward, nicht der Sex oder die Art, wie er mich küsste. Gut, die Art, wie er mich küsste, war wichtig, weil ich dabei jedes Mal vergaß wo oben und unten war. „Ssscht", machte Edward und lächelte mich an. Seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf meine und seine Hände fingen wieder an, über meine Beine zu streicheln.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Bella. Mach dir keinen Kopf", versicherte er mir leise und erneut bewegten seine Lippen sich sehr sanft, aber zugleich ernsthaft und fordernd auf meinen. Einige Sekunden lang machte ich mir doch noch so meine Gedanken, über meine unüberlegte Aktion, aber wenn Edward sagte, dass es okay war, meinte er es bestimmt auch. Er würde mich niemals anlügen. Also ließ ich meine kleine Aktion nach hinten wandern und konzentrierte mich nur noch auf das Wichtige. Edwards Lippen, die sich so wundervoll auf meinen bewegten und mein Herz dadurch beinahe zum Stillstand brachten. Meine Hände legten sich um Edwards Hals und ich drückte mich enger an ihn.

Wie sehr ich ihn doch brauchte. Ungeduldig ließ ich meine Hände nach unten wandern und strich über seine Boxershorts. Der Stoff fühlte sich edel an und passte perfekt zu Edward. Meine Finger bewegten sich zum Bund seiner Shorts und dann zog ich sie auch schon nach unten. Ohne jegliches Geräusch flatterten die Boxershorts an den blassen Beinen meines Verlobten nach unten und er war damit vollkommen nackt. Ich war diejenige, die noch ihre Unterhose anhatte. Bevor ich aber erneut einatmen konnte, hatte Edward das schon geändert. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er mich hochgehoben und mein Höschen an meinen Beinen nach unten gezogen und mich wieder auf seinem Klavier abgesetzt. Ich blinzelte kurz verwirrt und sah zu, wie mein Höschen durch den Raum flog und auf der Couch landete. Nicht nur ich konnte ungeduldig sein. Schnell drückte ich meine Lippen auf Edwards und strich mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare.

Unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Edwards Hände bewegten sich rasch und kalt über meinen Körper und mir kam es so vor, als würde meine gesamte Haut brennen. Nicht nur an den Stellen, an denen er mich berührt hatte. Dieses Feuer schien in gewisser Weise wie eine Epidemie zu sein. Es reichte, wenn seine kalten Finger nur eine winzige Stelle berührten und dann breitete sich dieses Gefühl in Windeseile aus. „Edward", stöhnte ich in seinen Mund und versuchte zwischen den Küssen einigermaßen normal zu atmen. Aber wie so oft fiel ich gnadenlos durch und musste den Kuss unterbrechen, um Luft zu holen. Edward sah in meine Augen und seine Hände bewegten sich dabei zärtlich weiter nach unten und berührten meine intimste Stelle.

Ich biss mir dabei auf meine Unterlippe, sah Edward aber weiterhin an. Wollte er immer noch langsam machen? Ich war doch mehr als bereit für ihn und Edward schien genauso bereit zu sein. „Oh Gott, Edward", keuchte ich erneut und sah ihn fast flehend an. Er schenkte mir sein wunderbar schiefes Grinsen und seine Lippen landeten abermals auf meinen. Während unsere Lippen sich aufeinander bewegten, ließ er seine Hände zu meinen Hüften wandern, hob mich ein Stück hoch und ich schlang meine Beine enger um ihn. In der nächsten Sekunde drang er ich mich ein. Mein Stöhnen wurde dabei von Edwards Mund aufgefangen. Das Gefühl war...eindeutig sehr berauschend. Anders als bei unserem ersten Mal, aber mindestens genauso gut. Sogar etwas besser.

Besser, viel viel besser. An den Schmerz erinnerte ich mich gut, doch nun geschah nichts. Kein Schmerz und ich fühlte mich nicht unwohl. Kein bisschen. Es war einfach nur wahnsinnig toll, dass wir dieses Erlebnis nun wirklich miteinander teilen durften. Edward fing an sich in mir zu bewegen und ich stöhnte mit jeder Bewegung in seinen Mund. Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, unsere Lippen lösten sich nicht eine Sekunde lang voneinander und das Klavier gab weitere, grauenvolle Töne von sich. Aber wen kümmerte nun schon das Klavier? Ich drückte mich enger an Edward, kam seinen Bewegungen entgegen und fühlte, wie sich das unglaubliche Gefühl in meiner unteren Hälfte wieder aufbaute.

Das Stöhnen von uns wurde lauter und Edwards Finger strichen sanft über meinen Rücken. Seine Stöße wurden energischer und er küsste mich härter. Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich zu meiner Wange und strich immer und immer wieder über sie. Es war einfach unglaublich. Ich konnte es kaum mehr aushalten. Meine Haut brannte, mein Blut kochte, mein Herz schlug so schnell und mein Orgasmus rückte dabei immer näher. „Edward...oh Gott. Fester, bitte", stöhnte ich in seinen Mund und ließ meine Lippen dann zu seinem Hals wandern. Energisch saugte ich an seiner eisigen Haut, sog sie in meinen Mund und küsste sie dann wieder ganz zart. Einen Knutschfleck konnte ich zwar nicht hinterlassen, aber das änderte ja nichts daran, dass es sich für Edward sehr gut anfühlen musste.

Edward zog sich aus mir zurück und drang dann nur noch tiefer in mich ein. Meine Lippen saugten sich bei jedem Stoß fester an seiner Haut fest und meine Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken. Das Klavier bewegte sich ein Stück nach hinten, aber es schien keinen von uns zu stören. Mein Liebster hörte nicht auf. Fortwährend bewegte er sich in mir, brachte mich zum aufstöhnen und dann konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. „Oh gott, oh Gott, Edward", hauchte ich gegen seine Haut und ich spürte, wie Edward unter meinem erhitzten Atem erschauderte. Meine Lippen legten sich wieder auf seine Haut und es brauchte nur noch einen Stoß von Edward, und ich spürte, wie mich mein Orgasmus durchfuhr.

„Aww", im nächsten Moment biss ich in Edwards Hals und bemerkte es erst überhaupt nicht. Meine Zähne kratzten über die Haut an seinem Hals und ich konnte alles von ihm schmecken. Die Sekunden verstrichen, und dann sprang auch Edward über die Klippe. Er bewegte sich noch zweimal in mir und dann kam auch er. Stöhnend, keuchend. Seine Finger fuhren sanft durch meine Haare und nun bemerkte ich, dass ich Edward gebissen hatte. Meine Wangen färbten sich rot und ich besah mir seinen Hals. Man sah es kaum. Edward war ein Vampir und ein einfacher Biss von einem Menschen würde nicht zurück bleiben. Und dennoch..."Oh, Edward...ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.", hauchte ich leise und strich mit meinem Finger über die Stelle, in die ich meine Zähne geschlagen hatte.

Nun, eigentlich wusste ich ja sehr gut, was, besser gesagt, wer in mich gefahren war. Die Zweideutigkeit war kaum zu übersehen. Edward lachte nur und küsste mich sanft. Er zog sich endgültig aus mir zurück und drückte meinen warmen Körper an seinen. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du so eine Seite in dir hast, Bella", hauchte er in mein Ohr und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange.

Meine sowieso schon roten Wangen, färbten sich etwas dunkler. Nun hob Edward mich vom Klavier und erneut schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Als er sich mit mir herumdrehte, sah ich, dass das Klavier sich nicht mehr ganz an seiner eigentlichen Stelle befand. Es war nach hinten gerutscht und war nun sehr nahe am Rand der kleinen Erhöhnung. Ein kleiner Windhauch würde wohl ausreichen und es würde herunterrutschen. Edward und ich waren dafür verantwortlich. Wir hatten auf seinem Klavier Sex gehabt. Oh Gott, so toll es gewesen war, ich konnte es kaum glauben. Es war wirklich gut, dass seine Familie erst morgen wieder hier sein würde. Vermutlich würde ich vor lauter Scham sterben, wenn sie wüssten, was Edward und ich in ihrem Wohnzimmer gemacht hatten. Emmett würde lachen. Oh Gott, er würde eindeutig lachen. Seufzend kuschelte ich meinen Kopf an Edwards Brust und schloss meine Augen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, waren wir nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer. Wir befanden uns nun in Edwards Zimmer und er legte mich auf seinem Bett ab. Die Decke hatte er schon zurück geschlagen und küsste meine Wange, bevor er die Decke über mich schlug und in meine Augen sah. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Versprochen", flüsterte Edward und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Ich drehte mich auf meinen Rücken und sah an die Decke. Unsere Beziehung hatte sich weiter entwickelt. Nicht nur, dass ich Edward sehr bald heiraten würde und mir meiner Zukunft sicher war, nun hatten wir auch diesen Schritt gewagt. Wir hatten unsere Unschuld verloren und waren dabei einander noch näher gekommen. Mir kam es auf jeden Fall so vor.

Für Edward war seine Tugend immer so wichtig gewesen und doch schien ich ihm noch viel wichtiger zu sein. Wie gut ich mich an den Tag in unserer Lichtung erinnerte. Es hatte mich ernsthaft überrascht, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte und nun doch mit mir schlafen wollte. Vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht. Ich hatte mir geschworen, seine Tugend für ihn zu bewahren und nicht schwach zu werden, aber was soll ich auch sagen? Ich bin nur ein schwacher Mensch und wenn es um Edward geht, bin ich noch viel schwächer. Edward wollte es genauso und es wäre albern, wenn ich mich nun schlecht fühlen würde. Dazu gab es wirklich keinen Grund.

Edward und ich waren füreinander gemacht. Ich wollte für immer an seiner Seite sein und das als Vampir. Dessen war ich mir endlich sicher. Doch was, wenn meine menschlichen Probleme mich wirklich nicht los lassen wollten? Meine Gedanken wanderten zu meiner Mutter, die sich nun bei Charlie befand und mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Wenn sie sich wirklich scheiden ließ, würde das bedeuten, dass ich mich nicht sofort verwandeln lassen konnte. Konnte vermutlich schon, aber mein Herz würde rebellieren. Ich liebte Renée so sehr, dass ich sie nicht allein lassen konnte, wenn sie ihre Tochter brauchte. Für eine Weile schien sie in Phil wirklich gefunden zu haben, was sie wollte, aber nun...nun war das nicht mehr so.

Eine Ehe am Leben zu erhalten war keine sehr einfache Sache. Ich wusste das natürlich nicht aus erster Hand. Es war einfach nur eine Tatsache, dass eine Ehe nichts Leichtes war und man immer an ihr arbeiten musste. So sehr man sich auch liebte, die Jahre konnten so viel ausrichten. Meine und Edwards Ehe würde natürlich nicht mit anderen Vergleichbar sein. Nicht mit menschlichen. Doch Esme und Carlisle, oder Alice und Jasper, schafften es doch auch. Man sah ihnen auf den ersten Blick an, wie sehr sie einander liebten. Bestimmt war eine Ehe auch nicht einfach, wenn man ein Vampir war. Vermutlich nur noch schwieriger. Man hatte so viel mehr Jahre, die man miteinander verbrachte und damit gab es wohl auch andere Probleme.

Edward betrat sein Zimmer wieder und ich sah in seine Richtung. Er hatte seine Boxershorts inzwischen wieder angezogen und in seinen Händen hielt er meinen Schlafanzug. Mein Liebster kroch zu mir ins Bett und zog mich dann in seine starken Arme. Seine Lippen drückten sich an meine Stirn und meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Bauch. „Ist dir kalt? Vielleicht ziehst du deinen Schlafanzug besser wieder an. Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest, weil du neben einem Eisbeutel schläfst", sagte er und ich grinste. Eisbeutel...

Dann schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und drückte mich nur noch enger an seinen eiskalten Körper. „Nein, mir ist nicht kalt und du solltest inzwischen doch wissen, dass ich auf Eisbeutel stehe. Besonders auf diesen einen. Weißt du, ich heirate ihn bald. Vielleicht hast du ja schon mal von ihm gehört?", meinte ich und drückte meine Lippen an seinen Nacken. Edward lachte leise und seine Hände legten sich an meine Hüfte.

Einige Minuten lang sagte keiner von uns etwas. Wir lagen einfach nur da, hielten den anderen und genossen den Augenblick. In der Zukunft konnte ich das immer haben. Allerdings würde sich auch viel verändern. Wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war, würde ich nicht mehr schlafen können. Anfangs würde das sicherlich merkwürdig sein. Mein Schlaflied würde unnötig werden und ich konnte nicht mehr in seinen Armen einschlafen. Doch gleichzeitig gewann ich so viel. Eine Ewigkeit mit Edward. Dafür würde ich wirklich alles geben. Und sehr bald würde sich dieser Wunsch erfüllen. Vielleicht etwas verzögert, aber solange sich mein Wunsch doch noch erfüllte, konnte ich damit leben.

„Bella?", als Edward meinen Namen sagte, hob ich meinen Kopf etwas, um ihn wieder ansehen zu können. „Woran denkst du gerade? Du siehst so aus, als würdest du über etwas nachdenken", hauchte er und seine Finger fuhren über meine Wange. Diesen Blick kannte ich sehr gut. Für Edward würde es einfach immer merkwürdig sein, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Meistens war ich froh, dass das so war. Für ihn war es natürlich komisch. Die Gedanken der anderen konnte er ohne Probleme lesen und dann kam ich...brachte sein ganzes Leben durcheinander. Die Liebe war schon eine verrückte Angelegenheit. Besonders, wenn man Edward und mich ansah.

„An meine Mutter. Es ist so schwer...einerseits scheint es ihr besser zu gehen, aber im nächsten Moment weint sie sich wieder die Augen aus. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihr helfen soll. Ich kann versuchen für sie da zu sein, aber...", fing ich an und seufzte. Meine Finger strichen über Edwards Brust und ich sah nachdenklich zur Glaswand. Der Mond war nur schwach zu erkennen und war vor allem von dunklen Wolken verdeckt. Ich wollte wirklich für Renée da sein und wenn das bedeutete, dass ich meine Unsterblichkeit nach hinten schieben musste, dann würde ich dieses Opfer bringen.

„Ich verstehe gut was du meinst. Es ist nicht sehr leicht für sie. Aber du machst, was du kannst und es hilft ihr auch sehr. Wenn sie in deiner Nähe ist, geht es ihr besser. Sie denkt dann kaum an Phil und vergisst ihre Probleme", sagte Edward und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf meine Wange. Er wusste natürlich sehr gut, was meiner Mutter durch den Kopf ging. Ihre Gedanken konnte er ja hören. „Ich liebe dich, Bella und egal wofür du dich entscheidest, ich werde an deiner Seite sein", flüsterte er nun.

Oh, wieso musste Edward immer so schnell merken, was in mir vor ging? Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob er meine Gedanken doch lesen konnte und es mir nur nicht sagte. Nein, dass war natürlich eine bescheuerte Annahme. Edward kannte mich einfach nur wahnsinnig gut und merkte diese Dinge immer. Und ihm war nicht entgangen, dass ich viel wegen Renée nachdachte. Ich wusste, dass Edward mich verwandeln würde, wenn ich es wollte. Nach der Hochzeit, aber solange meine Mutter Probleme hatte und er merkte, dass ich Zweifel hatte, würde er es nicht tun. Er drängte mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Mehr Zeit...ein Wunsch Edwards, welchen ich ihm so nicht erfüllen würde.

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich will doch verwandelt werden. Wirklich. Edward, ich bin bereit und ich bin mir sicher!", meinte ich entschlossen und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Der eine Teil von mir, würde sich am liebsten jetzt sofort von ihm beißen lassen, aber der andere, der konnte nicht einmal daran denken. Wegen meiner Mutter und den Dingen, die ich dann zurück lassen würde. Meine Entscheidung aber stand fest. Bald würde ich Edwards Frau sein und die Verwandlung würde auch bald stattfinden. Bald konnte man aber so unterschiedlich deuten.

„Oh Bella, dass weiß ich sehr wohl. Es ist mir nicht entgangen und auch, wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass du es nicht so eilig haben würdest...ich kann nichts dagegen machen und ich bin doch auch ein selbstsüchtiges Monster. Du bist mein Leben und alles was ich will. Aber deine Mutter braucht dich nun und was wäre schon so schlimm daran, wenn du etwas länger ein Mensch bleiben würdest?", wollte er wissen und sein Daumen strich dabei über meine Wange. „Ich weiß ja, dass du es wirklich willst, aber deine Mutter ist der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben. Solange du dir nicht sicher bist, werde ich es zu verhindern wissen, Bella", sagte er und klang dabei sehr ernst.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. In seinem Satz befand sich ein Fehler. Ein bedeutender. „Falsch. _Du_ bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Renée ist nicht unwichtig. Sie ist meine Mutter und ich liebe sie so sehr, wie ich sie nur lieben kann, aber das Wichtigste in meinem Leben bist du, Edward", verbesserte ich ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Ich bin kein Mensch. Renée ist der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben, Bella. In gewisser Weise mag ich für dich bedeutender sein, doch deswegen solltest du nicht zögern, wenn es um deine Mutter geht. Du weißt doch, dass ich nichts gegen mehr Zeit hätte. Und wenn es nur ein paar Monate sind...wir könnten nach Dartmouth gehen und deine Mutter jedes Wochenende besuchen. Ja, ich weiß, du hasst es, wenn ich Geld für dich ausgebe, aber du solltest bedenken, dass ich das für deine Mutter mache. Ich will dich an meiner Seite...", einen Moment lang zögerte Edward. „...als Vampir. Ich liebe deine menschliche Seite. Sehr, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Also gibt es nur die Ewigkeit. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Du solltest darüber nachdenken. Ein paar Monate...", sagte Edward leise.

Ein paar Monate. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern dachte über Edwards Worte nach. Würden ein paar weitere Monate wirklich so schlimm sein? Edward hatte mir gerade versichert, dass er mich an seiner Seite wollte, als Vampir. Ein paar weitere Monate würden daran bestimmt nichts ändern. Ja, da war ich mir sicher. Seine Gefühle für mich würden sich nicht verändern. Er hatte mich einmal schon fast verloren, genau genommen öfter als einmal, und deswegen war ich mir da auch so sicher. Nur wenige Monate mehr, in denen ich ein Mensch sein würde. Doch dann würde ich 19 werden. Ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Dann war ich zwei Jahre älter als Edward.

Eigentlich hatte ich doch genau das verhindern wollen. Und nun würde ich diese Zahl doch erreichen und einen weiteren Geburtstag als Mensch feiern. Wieso? Wieso musste mein Leben nur immer so verdammt schwierig sein? Forks hatte alles verändert. Wenn ich an Edward dachte, dann eindeutig zum Guten, aber es gab auch Schattenseiten. Die schien es einfach immer zu geben. Und man konnte sie nicht zur Seite schieben. Man konnte es versuchen, aber man erreichte doch nichts. Zwei Jahre...aber was waren schon zwei Jahre? Ich sah nicht wahnsinnig alt aus und hatte mich äußerlich auch nicht wahnsinnig verändert. Ich war blasser geworden, seit ich in Forks wohnte. Mein Körper schien sich Edward schon anzupassen. Doch ansonsten hatte ich mich kaum verändert. Meine Haare hatten die gleiche Länge, ich war nicht gewachsen. Nein, ich hatte mich nur innerlich sehr verändert.

Nur ein paar Monate. Edward würde es glücklich machen. Nachdenklich hob ich meinen Kopf und sah Edward wieder an. Seine Augen fesselten mich für einige Sekunden lang, dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich etwas hatte sagen wollen. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war sanft und verständnisvoll und voller Liebe für mich. Es war schwer, ihm einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, aber so einfach würde es dann doch nicht sein. Die Finger meiner rechten Hand strichen über seine Lippen und ich nickte langsam. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wirklich. Ich verspreche es", versicherte ich und drückte meine Lippen sehr sanft auf seine.


	14. Chapter 13: Versprechen

13. Kapitel – Versprechen

Ich hatte Edward versprochen, dass ich darüber nachdenken würde, mir wegen meiner Verwandlung etwas mehr Zeit zu lassen. Und ich wollte wirklich darüber nachdenken. Allein schon wegen meiner Mutter und weil ich wusste, was es Edward bedeuten würde. Zugleich aber schreckte es mich ab, auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Es war nicht leicht gewesen. Bis ich mir endlich darüber im Klaren gewesen war, was ich wollte, war doch schon so viel Zeit vergangen und dann genauso viel, bis ich ihn hatte überreden können. Ich wusste, dass Edward mich nicht sehr gerne verwandelte. Ja, er wollte mich für die Ewigkeit bei sich haben, aber das änderte ja nichts daran, dass er mir nicht das Leben rauben wollte. Und wenn man es genau betrachtete, machte er dann ja genau das. Er raubte mir mein menschliches Leben und schenkte mir dann mein vampirisches. Ich war glücklich darüber, aber es gab immer zwei Seiten, die man beachten musste.

Mein Glück war Edwards Kummer. Wenn ich es ihm doch nur leichter machen könnte, aber das ging nicht. Ohne ihn gab es für mich keine Zukunft und damit auch keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich musste zum Vampir werden, damit ich nicht alle die ich liebte, in Gefahr brachte. Im Gegensatz zu Edward glaubte ich auch nicht daran, dass die Volturi mich für sehr lange Zeit vergessen würden. Und sich vor dieser ‚Familie' zu verstecken, war schon irgendwie töricht. Vor allem, wenn ich an die Zeit in Voltera zurück dachte.

Für mich gab es keinen anderen Weg. Entweder, ich wurde in der nahen Zukunft ein Vampir oder ich würde schon sehr bald sterben. Und das wollte ich nicht. Natürlich, für Charlie und Renée würde es so oder so sehr schwer werden, aber es ging eben nicht anders. Ich musste meinen Eltern Kummer bereiten, damit ich sie da nicht auch noch mit hinein zog. Und wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie oft Charlies Leben schon in Gefahr gewesen war, wurde mir schlecht. Doch die Umstände hatten sich geändert. Meine Mutter brauchte mich und ich wusste, dass ich für sie da sein würde. So eine schlechte Tochter war ich dann auch nicht. Seit ich in Forks wohnte, waren die Dinge zwar nicht mehr so wie früher, aber bisher war das nie schlimm gewesen. Meine Mutter hatte Phil gehabt und deswegen nie so etwas wie Kummer gehabt, doch nun hatte sie Phil nicht mehr. Am Ende würden sie sich scheiden lassen und ich wusste, dass meine Mutter eine zweite Scheidung nicht einfach verkraften würde. Bei Charlie und ihr war es ja auch nicht leicht gewesen. So etwas war doch nie leicht.

Für mich bedeutete diese ganze Situation einfach, dass ich mich noch nicht von Renée lösen konnte. Es war unmöglich. Sicher, ich könnte es versuchen, aber Edward würde das nicht zulassen. Er kannte mich viel besser als ich mich selbst und deswegen würde er es auch verhindern. Renée musste es einfach nur etwas besser gehen, dann konnte ich verwandelt werden. Dann zögerte sich das eben um einige Monate hinaus. Ich würde mich damit abfinden und vermutlich gut damit leben können, aber es würde auch nicht leicht werden. Edward aber würde bei mir sein. Daran würde sich nichts ändern.

Die Nacht ging vorbei und als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war es schon sehr hell. Es war auf jeden Fall schon später. Zwei starke Arme hatten sich um meinen Körper geschlungen und mein Kopf lag eindeutig nicht auf dem Kopfkissen, sondern auf Edwards nackter Brust. Mh ja, so aufzuwachen war sehr schön. Wenn ich ein Vampir war, ging das zwar nicht mehr, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass wir nicht auch so im Bett liegen konnten. Ein Bett hatte doch sehr viele praktische Seiten. „Guten Morgen", hauchte ich und lächelte. Sicher würde Edwards Familie bald wieder zurückkommen. Schade eigentlich. Ich würde wirklich noch gerne etwas länger hier mit ihm liegen und die Zeit dabei vergessen.

Edward sah mich mit seinem wunderbar schiefen Grinsen an und strich dann mit einer Hand über meine Wange. „Damit liegst du leicht daneben…es ist schon Mittag. Ich dachte, es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich dich ausschlafen lasse. Du hast den Schlaf dringend gebraucht", sagte er und zog mich etwas enger an sich. Dabei spürte ich, dass er bis auf seine Boxershorts nichts anhatte und ich war offensichtlich immer noch vollkommen nackt. Die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht stürzten über mich herein. Der Film, das Piano…das Piano! Oh mein Gott. Meine Wangen fühlten sich auf einmal viel wärmer an und ich wusste sehr gut wieso. Diese Erinnerung trieb mir rote Flecken auf die Wangen, was ja eigentlich unsinnig war. „Wann kommt deine Familie zurück?", fragte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf Edwards, bevor er auch nur zum Antworten ansetzen konnte.

Edward erwiderte den Kuss sanft, beendete ihn dann aber auch viel zu schnell. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und er zog mich in einer raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegung auf sich. „Bald", antwortete er und im nächsten Moment tanzten seine kalten Lippen über meinen Hals. Meine Augen schlossen sich und meine Hände legten sich auf Edwards Brust. Während Edwards Lippen über meinen Hals wanderten, fingen seine Hände an, sich über meinen Körper zu bewegen. Mir wurde dabei sofort wieder ganz warm. Schrecklich warm, um genau zu sein. Ich keuchte auf und biss auf meine Unterlippe. „Edward", flüsterte ich und ließ meine linke Hand zu seinem Gesicht wandern.

Im nächsten Moment flog Edwards Zimmertüre auf und Edward zog die Bettdecke rasch über meinen Rücken. „Zeit zum aufstehen!", rief Alice und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Das hatte sie wohl nicht gesehen. Wie peinlich…meine Wangen nahmen einen scheußlichen Rotton an und die schwarzhaarige Vampirin grinste uns an. „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was hier vorgeht", meinte sie und kicherte leise vor sich hin.

Edward stieß wütend die Luft aus und fixierte seine Schwester. „Alice. Wieso seit ihr schon hier und was willst du?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick kurz zu mir wandern.

„Ich wollte Bella aufwecken, aber das hast du ja schon gemacht. Sie gehört heute Nachmittag ganz mir und Rose. Shoppen!", rief sie und grinste mich sehr gut gelaunt an. Beim Wort _Shoppen_ seufzte ich. Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gesagt, oder doch? Oh doch, sie hatte eindeutig gesagt, dass ich heute ganz ihr gehörte und das wir Shoppen gehen würden. „Kusch, Kusch. Ich will keine Zeit verschwenden. Zieh dir etwas an und dann komm nach unten. Esme hatte dir Frühstück gemacht", meinte sie und lächelte mich an. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht unten bist, komme ich noch mal rein und ich hoffe, ihr erspart uns irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Türe.

„Shoppen", stöhnte ich auf und ließ meinen Kopf auf Edwards Brust fallen. Gestern war schön gewesen, aber ich hätte mir wohl denken können, dass Alice so etwas plante. Aber vielleicht würde es auch nicht so schlimm werden? Ich hoffte es zumindest. Rosalie würde also auch mitkommen. Gut, seit sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, konnte man wohl sagen, dass unser Verhältnis sich langsam besserte. Es war nicht hoffnungslos. Und selbst, wenn ich nicht so gerne Shoppen ging, ich verbrachte doch wirklich gerne Zeit mit Alice und das konnte ich dann als Pluspunkt sehen. Ich würde Zeit mit Alice verbringen. Das war in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu selten der Fall gewesen. Entschlossen hob ich meinen Kopf und ließ mich wieder auf meine Seite des Bettes fallen und im nächsten Moment schwang ich meine Beine auf den Boden.

Einen Moment lang musste ich überlegen. Hatte ich meine Sachen gestern in Edwards Zimmer gebracht oder waren sie noch in meinem Transporter. Ich drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich Edward ansehen konnte. „Sind meine Sachen in deinem Zimmer oder habe ich sie im Transporter vergessen?",

„Deine Tasche steht dort drüben", erinnerte er mich und zeigte in eine Ecke seines Zimmers. Richtig, dort hatte ich sie abgestellt. Ich hatte mich gestern Abend ja auch noch umgezogen. Lächelnd stand ich auf und ging zu meiner Tasche. Als ich dort angekommen war, wurde mir bewusst, wie nackt ich doch im Moment war. Edward machte es sicher nichts aus, dass ich nackt durch sein Zimmer lief. Und doch riskierte ich keinen Blick in seine Richtung, sondern zog mich sehr schnell an. Nicht, dass Alice doch noch reinkommen würde. Eine dieser Peinlichkeiten gab es bei ihr nicht. Alice hatte mich sogar noch vor Edward nackt gesehen, weil sie mir freundlicherweise beim Duschen geholfen hatte, während mein Bein gebrochen gewesen war.

„Du hast es auf einmal ganz schön eilig", bemerkte Edward und stand nun neben mir. Er war schon vollständig angezogen und ich konnte ihn eine Sekunde lang nur bewundern. Zum einen, weil er immer so schnell war und weil er wieder umwerfend aussah. Sein Pullover schmiegte sich an seine Brust und auch der Rest passte so perfekt. Ich dagegen sah wie ein billiger Abklatsch von Dornröschen aus. Seufzend kämmte ich meine Haare und steckte dann alles in meine Tasche.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass Alice noch mal rauf kommen muss. Sie freut sich auf diese Shopping-Tour und ich verbringe doch auch gerne Zeit mit ihr. Außerdem hat Esme mir Frühstück gemacht und so langsam bin ich hungrig", sagte ich und schmiegte mich wieder an Edward. Seine Hände strichen durch meine Haare und seine Lippen berührten meine Stirn.

„Ich weiß. Alice liebt dich genauso. Dann lass uns runtergehen, bevor sie ungemütlich werden kann", meinte Edward und nahm dann meine Hand. Zusammen gingen wir in die Küche. Die halbe Familie war dort versammelt. Esme, Rosalie und Alice standen am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich. Sie aßen natürlich nichts, aber für mich stand ein Teller mit Spiegeleiern und Speck auf dem Tisch. Und es duftete herrlich. „Hallo", sagte ich zu den Dreien und lächelte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich gefrühstückt und war kurz im Badezimmer gewesen. Von Edward hatte ich mich gerade verabschiedet und nun saß ich in Rosalies rotem Cabrio. Es wunderte mich doch etwas, dass wir ihr Auto nahmen, wenn wir nach Port Angeles fuhren.

„Wir gehen also Shoppen?", fragte ich die zwei und Alice drehte sich zu mir herum. Rosalie sah nur kurz in den Rückspiegel, als ich diese Frage stellte. Ich glaubte aber zu sehen, dass sie mich kurz anlächelte. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie ich befürchtete? Heute war Rose immerhin doch sehr nett gewesen und hatte mir keine bösen Blicke zugeworfen – oder sollte ich ein bisher hinzufügen? Nein, selbst ich konnte manchmal guter Hoffnung sein. Der Tag mit den beiden würde sicherlich nett werden. Ich musste es nur irgendwie überleben, dass ich in zig Geschäfte geschleppt wurde. Und das würde passieren. Die beiden liebten Mode und wenn sie Shoppen gingen, dann bestimmt richtig.

Alice nickte und lächelte mich an. „Ja, wir gehen Shoppen, Bella. Es ist wirklich höchste Zeit. Wenn wir schon nach Olympia fahren, können wir auch gleich nach etwas schönem für deine Hochzeitsnacht schauen", sagte die Schwarzhaarige nun und meine Augen weiteten sich. Olympia? Wir fuhren nach Olympia. Das würde Rosalies Auto erklären und warum der Weg so gar nicht der Richtige war, wenn man von Port Angeles ausging. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass es eine längere Autofahrt werden würde – nein, falsches Argument. Rose fuhr, genauso wie Edward schneller als die Polizei und irgendjemand erlaubte und wir würden bestimmt nicht lange brauchen.

„Olympia?", fragte ich und seufzte. Aber ich hatte auch den anderen Teil von ihrem Satz nicht überhört. Sie wollte nach etwas für meine Hochzeitsnacht schauen. Das hieß wohl, dass wir Unterwäsche einkaufen gingen. Und die beiden würden sich viel Zeit dabei lassen, etwas Passendes zu finden. „Uhm okay…kaufen wir etwas für meine Hochzeitsnacht ein, aber ich will, dass es zu mir passt. Alice? Versprich mir, dass wir etwas kaufen werden, was zu mir passt und Edward gefallen wird. Ich werde mich nicht verkleiden und wie eine Barbie rumlaufen", meckerte ich und presste meine Lippen aufeinander.

Alice lachte und nickte dann. „Keine Angst. Wir kaufen etwas schönes, was euch beiden gefallen wird. Allerdings hatte ich heute Morgen sowieso den Eindruck, dass es Edward am liebsten ist, wenn du nichts an hast. Und ich fürchte, unsichtbare Reizwäsche gibt es noch nicht, Bella", fügte sie kichernd hinzu und bei ihren Worten drehte Rose ihren Kopf nach hinten.

Ich wurde rot und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Wieso hatte Alice das nun sagen müssen? Ihr war sicher längst klar, dass Edwards und meine Hochzeitsnacht keine Premiere mehr sein würde. Rosalie aber schien schon etwas überrascht zu sein. „Die Straße, pass auf die Straße auf, Rosalie!", schrie ich etwas nervös und sah sie an. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich nicht nach vorne und dann lächelte sie mich an. Es machte mich wirklich nervös, dass sie immer noch nicht nach vorne sah. So gut die Instinkte der Vampire waren, es machte mich auch bei Edward verrückt, wenn er nicht auf die Straße aufpasste.

„Die Straße ist kein Problem, Bella", versicherte die schöne Blonde mir und sah mich dann weiter neugierig an. Oh, sie war eindeutig neugierig. Zum einen fand ich es schon etwas merkwürdig, wo wir doch bisher kaum so etwas wie Freundinnen gewesen waren. Selbst bei Alice war es mir peinlich und mit ihr verstand ich mich ausgezeichnet. „Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so neugierig sein und es ist wohl auch unangebracht, aber was meinte Alice gerade? Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu aufdringlich bin. Sag es einfach!", sprach sie schnell und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Ihre Augen fixierten dabei aber etwa alle zwei Sekunden den Rückspiegel.

Oh nein, was sollte ich dazu nun nur sagen? Eigentlich wollte ich mit keinem darüber reden, dass Edward und ich nun Sex hatten. Mit keinem…nicht mit meiner Mutter, nicht mit Charlie, nicht mit Alice und auch nicht mit Rosalie, aber es war so unverkennbar, wie neugierig sie war. Und sie war wirklich nett. Möglicherweise konnten wir doch so etwas wie Freundinnen werden. Aber ich war mir auch immer sicher, dass es irgendwie zwischen uns stehen würde, dass ich mein menschliches Leben aufgab. Ein Leben, welches Rosalie sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. „ähm…na ja…also…ähm…", stotterte ich und fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine Haare.

Rosalie wartete geduldig und lächelte mich weiterhin an. Uff okay. Es gab sicher Mädchen, die ihren Freundinnen einfach sagten, wenn sie mit ihrem Freund geschlafen hatten, aber ich gehörte auf jeden Fall nicht dazu. Einige Sekunden lang kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum und seufzte dann. „Wir haben es getan. Das meint Alice damit", sagte ich leise und sah Alice dann mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. Aber als ich in ihre runden, wunderschönen Augen sah, war meine Wut schon wieder verflogen. Rose und Alice hatten meine leisen Worte selbstverständlich gehört.

„Du meinst, dass ihr Sex hattet?", fragte Rosalie ungeniert und durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Blick. Ich seufzte erneut. Waren meine Worte nicht deutlich genug gewesen, mussten wir nun so sehr auf diesem Thema herumreiten?

„Ja, dass meine ich. Edward und ich hatten Sex", murmelte ich und spürte, wie meine Wangen sich wieder verfärbten. Mir war nun sehr warm und dieses Mal lag es nicht an Edwards Nähe oder an den Dingen, die er mit mir machte, sondern nur daran, dass ich darüber reden musste.

„Und war es…nun ja…gut?", fragte Rosalie nun, sah mich dabei aber nicht an. Ich lief noch etwas röter an. War das möglich? Ich musste doch nun schon wie eine überreife Tomate aussehen. Langsam nickte ich also. „Uh-hu…eindeutig gut. Nehme ich an. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit hätte, aber ja…oh kommt schon. Können wir dieses Thema bitte, bitte sein lassen?", bettelte ich nun und sah von Rose zu Alice.

Rosalie und Alice nickten gleichzeitig. Ich konnte gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich ihnen war. Ich öffnete mein Fenster ein winziges Stück, um etwas frische Luft ins Auto zu lassen. Mein Gesicht glühte und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder normal aussehen. „Also…Alice? Wie weit bist du mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?", fragte ich sie und sah wieder nach vorne. Das war ein Thema, welches Alice liebte. Sie schien Stunden darüber reden zu können. Vorne entbrannte eine kleine Diskussion zwischen Alice und Rosalie, über die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Mir war es so ganz recht. Zum einen musste ich über nichts reden, was mir peinlich war und zum anderen konnte ich meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Es dauerte gar nicht mehr lange, da hatten wir Olympia auch schon erreicht. Rosalie war eben schnell gefahren und so war es kein Wunder, dass wir die Strecke in einer Rekordzeit hinter uns gebracht hatten. Nun würden wir also Shoppen gehen. Urgh.

Ich konnte unmöglich leugnen, dass ich nicht gerne Shoppen ging. Und Alice wusste das sehr wohl, aber heute würde sie mir auch keine Wahl lassen. Immerhin würde sie es nicht so schnell schaffen meinen Stil zu verändern. Obwohl sie das natürlich auch schon so einige Male versucht hatte. Aber ich war einfach kein Mädchen, das gerne sehr teure Tops trug und in engen Jeans herumrannte. Und laut Alice waren High Heels das passende Schuhwerk zu solch einem Outfit. Ob sie dabei auch bedacht hatte, dass ich mir sicher beide Beine brechen würde, wenn ich in solchen Schuhen einen Tag lang laufen musste? Vielleicht, doch ihr Wunsch, mich in eine elegantere Bella zu verwandeln, schien teilweise größer zu sein.

Nachdem Rosalie eingeparkt hatte, ging die Tortur dann also los. Die beiden schleppten mich in einige Läden und zwangen mich auch dazu, dass ich Sachen anprobierte. In der ersten Stunde mussten sie mich noch quasi dazu zwingen. Nach einer Weile hatte ich dann aber langsam aufgegeben und war immer brav in die Umkleide gedackelt. Gern machte ich es wirklich nicht. Das war nun schon zwei Stunden her. Die Bilanz: Ich besaß drei neue T-Shirts, zwei neue Jeans, eine neue Jacke und einen neuen Pullover. Rosalie und Alice befanden sich inzwischen schon in so etwas wie einem Rausch. Es war bewundernswert, wenn man sie beobachtete. Wie die beiden durch die Läden rannten und ein Outfit nach dem anderen anprobierten. Zugleich verstand ich das nicht. Was war so toll daran? Dieser Teil der Gene schien mir einfach zu fehlen. Rosalie sah sowieso in allem wunderschön aus. Als sie in einem schwarzen Minikleidchen aus der Kabine spaziert war, war prompt ein männlicher Kunde in einen der Spiegel gelaufen und dann auf seinem Hintern gelandet. Ich hatte gelacht und Rose hatte einfach nur gegrinst.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte es nicht so lustig gefunden. Gott sei Dank war der Spiegel heil geblieben und damit war kein Blut geflossen. So ähnlich ging es dann die ganze Zeit weiter. Alice und Rosalie kauften sehr viele Sachen für sich. Wie groß wohl das Limit ihrer Kreditkarten war? Nein, ich wollte es nicht wissen. Sonst brachte ich die zwei noch auf dumme Gedanken. Als wir einen Laden verließen, glaubte ich schon kurz, dass wir es endlich geschafft hatten, aber als ich dann den Victoria's Secret Store sah, wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass nun erst der schlimmste Teil anfing. Ein Outfit für meine Hochzeitsnacht. Ich schluckte und biss auf meine Unterlippe. Das würde...interessant werden.

Strahlend nahm Alice mich an der Hand und zog mich in den Laden. Ich stöhnte auf und sah mich einen Moment lang um. Es waren einige Frauen hier und damit erschien mir der Laden auf einmal viel zu klein. Rosalie wedelte mit ihrer goldenen Kreditkarte und sah sich zufrieden um. Eine der Verkäuferinnen sah die Karte und rannte praktisch auf uns zu. „Willkommen bei Victoria's Secret. Wie kann ich den Damen behilflich sein?", wollte sie wissen und schenkte uns ihr bestes Lächeln. Oh diese verdammten Kreditkarten.

„Unsere Freundin hier", Rose zeigte dabei auf mich, „braucht etwas für ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Etwas umwerfendes, weiße Spitze oder ein ähnlicher Stoff. Schlicht und einfach, wenn es geht", erklärte Rosalie und die Verkäuferin musterte mich kurz. Sofort kam ich mir wieder fehl am Platz vor. Doch sie nickte und redete einige weitere Worte mit Rosalie. „Folgen Sie mir doch", sagte sie und deutete in eine Richtung. Ich folgte Rosalie und Alice und blieb dann in einem kleinen Raum stehen. Samt Umkleidekabine. Wenigstens waren wir hier geschützter.

„Kann ich den Damen noch etwas zu trinken bringen?", fragte die Verkäuferin und lächelte besonders Rosalie freundlich an. Ja, immerhin war Rose diejenige mit der Kreditkarte. Das erklärte schon einiges.

„Champagner", meinte Rosalie entschlossen und meine Augen wurden etwas größer. Champagner? Sie glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass ich davon etwas trinken würde? Scheinbar ja. Eine Minute später kam die junge Verkäuferin wieder und auf einem Tablett hatte sie drei Gläser und eine Champagnerflasche. Oh Gott. Ich verstand diesen ganzen Aufwand nicht. Das alles wegen einer Kreditkarte? Sie schenkte etwas in die Gläser ein und Rose reichte mir eines. „Auf Bella!", sagte sie und lächelte mich sanft an.

Nun musste ich wohl etwas trinken. Rosalie hatte gerade etwas unglaubliches gesagt. Langsam aber sicher schien sie ihre Abneigung gegen mich wirklich abzulegen oder zumindest etwas zu überwinden. Auf jeden Fall war sie heute viel freundlicher und auch in den letzten Wochen war es besser gewesen. Ich hob mein Glas und setzte es dann an meine Lippen, um einen kleinen Schluck zu trinken. Das Getränk prickelte in meinem Hals und spielte auf eine eigenartige Weise mit den nerven meiner Zunge. In meinem Leben hatte ich bisher nicht viel getrunken. Auf Hochzeiten ein wenig. Ansonsten aber war ich auch hier nicht wie viele Teenager. So übel schmeckte es aber gar nicht und wenn ich daran dachte, was nun noch auf mich zukam...ich stürzte den Champagner hinunter und war dann über mich selbst erschrocken.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Tag noch viel schlimmer werden würde. Mein Glas stellte ich auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab und in diesem Augenblick kam die Verkäuferin wieder. Sie hatte sehr viele verschiedene Outfits dabei, die ihrer Meinung nach wohl passend waren. Rosalie trat in ihren Weg und besah sich die Unterwäsche. Etwa die Hälfte empfand sie als ‚absolut unpassend' und schickte die arme Frau dann mit einem bösen Blick wieder weg. Rosalie war doch immer noch Rosalie. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir herum und reichte mir ein Outfit. „Probier das mal an. Ich denke, dass dürfte sehr gut an dir aussehen.",

Ich nahm die Unterwäsche und ging in die Umkleidekabine. So wenig Stoff. Bevor ich nur daran dachte, dieses etwas anzuziehen, besah ich es mir genau. Aber gut, ich wollte damit ja nicht durch die Stadt gehen oder in die Schule. Das war für meine Hochzeitsnacht und da war so etwas wohl wirklich erlaubt. Mehr als erlaubt nur. Wie Edward mich wohl ansehen würde? Hungrig und voller Liebe? Oh ja, so ähnlich sicher. Auf einmal fand ich die Lingerie gar nicht mehr so übel. Es ging um unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Wir würden zwar nicht das erste Mal Sex haben, aber dafür das erste Mal als Mann und Frau. Vorsichtig schlüpfte ich hinein und ging hinaus. Ich hielt die Luft an.

„Wie schlimm sehe ich aus?", fragte ich die zwei und wartete auf das schlimmste. Rosalie und Alice sahen mich genau an und Rose nickte dann zufrieden. Ich verstand schon wieder einmal nicht, warum sie so zufrieden zu sein schien.

„Ich würde sagen, da habe ich wirklich einen Glückstreffer gelandet", sagte Rose und grinste mich an. „Bella, du siehst einfach...wahnsinnig toll aus. Sexy. Edward wird Augen machen", versicherte sie mir und klatsche in ihre Hände. Alice befand mein Outfit ebenfalls als perfekt. Dummerweise musste ich trotzdem noch einige weitere Sachen anprobieren. 20 Minuten später war dann aber klar, dass nichts besseres mehr dabei war. Und darüber war ich froh. Mir schwirrte schon der Kopf. Nicht nur von den ganzen Sachen, sondern vor allem wegen dem Champagner. Drei Gläser hatte ich getrunken und wenn man bedachte, dass ich sonst gar nichts trank...nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Können wir nun bitte fahren? Es ist spät und wir haben doch alles. Oder gibt es etwa einen Laden, in dem wir heute noch nicht waren?", fragte ich und konnte meine schlechte Laune kaum mehr unterdrücken. Mir kam es so vor, als hätten wir jeden Laden in Olympia gesehen. Besonders solche Shoppingtouren mochte ich nicht, aber bei Rosalie und Alice hatte ich wohl damit rechnen müssen. Meine Beine taten unglaublich weh und mir war dank dem Champagner auch etwas übel. Hoffentlich würde Rose auf dem Heimweg nicht zu schnell fahren...

Alice nickte langsam und legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte, um mich beim gehen etwas zu unterstützen. Schwankte ich etwa? So viel hatte ich doch wirklich nicht getrunken, aber wahrscheinlich war das egal. Ich fühlte mich nicht besonders und sicher sah man es mir auch an. Die dunkelhaarige Vampirin sah mich einen Moment lang wirklich besorgt an. „Ich glaube, du hättest nach dem ersten Glas aufhören sollen, Bella. Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Tüte besorgen...", murmelte sie und sah zu Rosalie. Diese nickte und verschwand in einem anderen Laden.

„Ich denke, eine Tüte wäre eine gute Idee. Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht besonders", gestand ich und war froh, als wir beim Auto angelangt waren. Rosalie kam wieder und hielt eine braune Papiertüte hoch. Wenigstens würde ich ihr Auto nun nicht einsauen.

Alice seufzte und half mir dann auf die Rückbank. „Edward wird uns umbringen", murmelte sie und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz. Obwohl sie leise zu Rose gesprochen hatte, konnte ich sie doch gut verstehen. Und so Unrecht hatte sie damit vermutlich gar nicht. Wenn Edward mich so sah, würde er nicht gerade erfreut sein. Wirklich nicht und ich hasste es, wenn er wegen mir wütend war.

Ich lehnte mich nach hinten und schloss meine Augen. Dabei versuchte ich gleichmäßig ein und auszuatmen. Ich hatte zwar eine Tüte, aber so wild war ich wirklich nicht darauf, mich zu übergeben. Das würde ich bestimmt nicht vermissen, wenn ich ein Vampir war. Jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich schon mehrere Stunden nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte. Etwas Gutes hatte diese Shoppingtour also doch gehabt. Wenigstens hatte ich für eine Weile meine Gedanken vergessen können. Rosalie fuhr nun etwas langsamer und sah mich auch immer genau an.

Nach einer Fahrt, die mir diesmal ewig vorkam, waren wir endlich wieder vor dem Haus der Cullens. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah unsicher zum Haus. Edward würde da sein und ihm würde auch auffallen, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Vorsichtig stieg ich aus dem Wagen und ging dann neben Alice ins Haus. Kaum öffnete ich die Türe, schlossen zwei kalte Arme sich um mich. Meiner Übelkeit half es nicht, dass Edward mich nun so an sich drückte. Ich keuchte leise und drückte meine Hand auf seine Brust. „Edward...das ist nun nicht so gut", flüsterte ich leise und versuchte nicht auf das Rumoren in meinem Bauch zu hören.

Edward hielt mich ein Stück von sich weg und sah mich genau an. Schon nach zwei Sekunden schien er die Situation erfasst zu haben. Bestimmt konnte er auch den Champagner noch riechen. Ich stank sicher nicht wie ein Alkoholiker, aber bestimmt war der feine Geruch für ihn vorhanden. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich und schneller als ich es überhaupt merken konnte, starrte er Alice an. „Ihr habt Bella trinken lassen? Alice!", fauchte er und sah nun wieder zu mir. Seine Finger strichen über meine Wange und er sah mich besorgt an.

„Edward, bitte. Keine der zwei hat mich zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Also hör auf Alice so anzusehen...", sagte ich und sah ihn flehend an. Alice und Rosalie konnten nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass ich etwas von dem Champagner getrunken hatte.

Mein Liebster seufzte und sah dann wieder zu mir. Seine Hand legte sich wieder an meine Wange und er nickte. „Okay, wie du willst. Sollen wir ins Badezimmer gehen? Du siehst so aus, als würdest du dich jeden Moment übergeben müssen", erkannte er.

Edward lag mit seiner Vermutung nicht so daneben. Die Autofahrt hatte meinem Magen mehr geschadet, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Die Übelkeit verstärkte sich und ich spürte deutlich, wie mir die Galle langsam hochkam. Oh Gott. Ich wollte Edward nicht vor die Füße spucken. Auf keinen Fall. „Oh ich glaube ich muss...", schon drückte ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund und Edward packte mich und zwei Sekunden später waren wir im Badezimmer.

Während ich über der Toilette hing, hielt Edward meine Haare zurück und strich mit seiner freien Hand über meinen Rücken. Es war ja schon peinlich genug, dass er das nun erleben musste. „Das wird schon wieder, Bella", versicherte er mir leise und kniete sich neben mich, als die erste Welle der Übelkeit vorüber war. Ich wischte mir den Mund ab und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Carlisle kann dir nachher etwas gegen die Übelkeit geben und Alice sagt Charlie einfach, dass du noch eine Nacht länger bei ihr schläfst", meinte er.

Charlie würde sich sicher seinen Teil denken. Aber ich war erwachsen und im Grunde konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ich bei meinem Verlobten schlief. Aber hauptsächlich wollte ich im Moment nicht, dass Charlie mich auch noch so sah. „Okay", erwiderte ich und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich glaube, bei unserer Hochzeit musst du aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu viel Champagner trinke. Sonst wird unsere Hochzeitsnacht ins Wasser fallen", murmelte ich und seufzte.

Edward lachte leise und sah mich dann lächelnd an. „Keine Angst, meine Liebste. Ich werde schon dafür Sorgen, dass du eine unvergessliche Hochzeitsnacht erleben wirst – nüchtern", hauchte er in mein Ohr und drückte seine eiskalten Lippen auf meine erhitzte Stirn.


End file.
